Vermillion
by Hazel Roses
Summary: Seconds from death, Bakugou blacks out on a war-torn battlefield. Instead of dying, the Deianira, a god-like entity, yanks him into a world of magic and little quirks. With the annoying faerie mage Ochako assisting, they fight to save their worlds, growing closer than he ever imagined. Still, they have no idea how dark things will get or the level of the Deianira's fickleness.
1. Chapter 1

**I have been working on this for _months_ and I am so happy to finally share it! It's my take on a fantasy AU slow burn. Either way, I hope you enjoy the wild ride. There will be action, romance, angst, mental health elements, and war themes throughout. Sex scenes will be edited out to AO3. Over 20 chapters I'm thinking and I've already got over half of that written. Depending on the response, it could be an angst ending, but I have ideas down for a sequel!**

**Thank you to my sweet betas Loki and Bmarvels from AO3for beta-ing this slow burn monster!**

**Inspired by Vermillion Part 2. by Slipknot, hence the possible angst ending (like I said, I have a sequel in mind though).**

* * *

This has been a growing project over the last few months and I'm excited to finally share it! Thank you to my sweet betas Loki and BMarvels for beta-ing this slow burn monster!

"_Dammit_!"

Bakugou's sword sliced through another enemy. His lungs burned with exhaustion, heart thundering in his chest. His sweat-soaked skin glistened underneath the setting sun. He took another shaky step forward, his legs almost giving out, and prepared for another onslaught. Blood poured from various wounds and his peripheral vision darkened, threatening to bring him to his knees. Yet he stood his ground, proud prince of a powerful warrior race. He'd trained night and day since he could walk for this moment and he wouldn't let his countrymen down. Rage fueled him forward and with a mighty roar, another head rolled, then a severed arm joined the plethora of body parts saturating the ground with their blood. A crazed grin crossed his features as the Annihilators, the bullshit self-titled name for Malefactor Mountain's elite soldiers, circled him. Bakugou's crimson eyes darted between his opponents.

_Four, five, six._

Six more to kill. His free hand opened and closed rhythmically as he waited for them to make the first move. The leader of this small group stepped forward with his ax prepared for battle. Bakugou stopped himself from rushing forward and severing his head from the nose up. Instead, he dropped his sword and lowered his stance. Small pops of his power emitting from his open hands reached his ears.

"Dabi, you little bitch," he growled.

Dabi also placed his weapon down and shrugged. His sutured grin made Bakugou's anger reach insurmountable levels.

"Don't take it personally, _brother_," he teased. "I'm sure you knew I was setting dear old dad up. I bet it hurts that you didn't step in and do anything."

"_Shut up_!" Bakugou roared as explosions radiated from his hands and he lunged forward.

Dabi laughed and dodged. Bakugou's explosion incinerated three of his lackeys. His opponent brushed his dark locks out of his face. His strange features always made Bakugou's skin crawl. The skin underneath his eyes, the lower half of his face, and various spots on his body appeared dried out. Most likely from the heat his flames produced but that along with the ice blue color of his eyes made him look disgusting.

"You seem a little pissed," Dabi mused while sidestepping another deadly blow.

His hair shifted from the gust of wind Bakugou's blasts expelled. The Champion prince was on him in seconds. He grabbed him by the back of his neck and slammed him into the ground. Dabi didn't stay down long and countered Bakugou's next blast with his own extraordinary flames. The rest of those battling stayed clear of their fight, knowing they'd be casualties no matter which side they fought for.

"Your explosions are weak, too."

Bakugou connected a hard punch to his cheek in response and sent him careening across the land.

Bakugou grinned, picked up his sword, and cut down the final three of Dabi's cohorts. "Say that with your teeth knocked out!"

Dabi sat up and brushed the blood from the corner of his mouth. He still grinned as he stood and rolled his shoulders. His flames ignited once more.

"You know, I never liked you."

"The feeling is fucking mutual!" Bakugou yelled while launching himself at his opponent again.

Bakugou realized fast that he'd reached the limit of his quirk. The shredded muscles in his forearms screamed as his final explosion boomed around them. He skidded to a halt. His vision swam, throat raw from breathing so hard, and his heart pounded so fast he wondered if it may stop. That last attack should have done it. As the smoke cleared, Bakugou smiled at Dabi's body blown to hell.

"Fucking asshole."

The remaining Malefactor soldiers retreated after Bakugou killed their elite and their captain, leaving Champion's heroes to collect their dead and tend to their wounded. This battle would turn the war on its head as Champion's Peak reveled in the victory it deserved. Their name wasn't some luck of the draw; they cultivated the strongest soldiers with powerful quirks capable of taking down any rival.

"God, you're still an idiot."

Bakugou's spine stiffened at the familiar voice. How the fuck did he survive?! He whirled to look where Dabi's charred body sat, but it vanished. Bakugou's adrenaline spiked again and just as his eyes searched for Dabi, a blow to the back of his head knocked him to the ground. Pain seared through his skull, but he tried to get to his feet while still disoriented. He couldn't form words, his vision darkened again as he rested on all fours. He screamed when a sword pierced through his back and into the bloodstained dirt below.

"I think you're done," Dabi commented, twisting the sword and relishing the agony lacing Bakugou's screams.

Bakugou racked his brain for a plan. He'd die at this rate. Just like his father and his brothers in arms. They hadn't found his mother. His fists clenched as he willed away tears threatening to spill. He had to move for them, for their people. If they failed here, All For One would soon govern Champion's Peak. His remaining soldiers ran to their prince's aid, and he yelled at them to stay back.

"Prince Bakugou, we refuse!" one argued as he unsheathed his sword and sprinted toward them. "This is no time to be stubborn!"

"I'm telling you to stay back, you assholes!"

Six of his men ignored his command and rushed forward. Dabi didn't even glance their way. He burned them to a crisp with a simple show of power. Bakugou's teeth gnashed together as he watched their scorched bodies collapse to the ground. He coughed, blood pouring from his mouth.

"How the hell did you survive?!"

Dabi reached into his pants pocket and held up a small glass sphere. Inside it swirled sparkling light shifting through colors of sapphire, gold, and copper. It circled in a figure eight, power radiating over them and every emotion imaginable searing through his blood: the warmth of happiness, the bitter ache of sadness, burning anger, and the sting of jealousy rolled into one. He saw a shimmering version of his brother and father in the distance only for them to fade away like a mirage. What kind of magic was this thing?! Bakugou swallowed dryly as Dabi held it up.

"This is the Deianira," Dabi explained. "An ancient magic once the protector of the extinct Faerie race. It's ridiculous how powerful it is. Dear old 'dad' hid it well, too. Took years to find it. What a hassle."

Bakugou tried to lean on his elbows, unable to stand from his injuries. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

Dabi shrugged as he placed it back in his pocket. "The king wouldn't tell a hothead like you. He told very few, and it took intense torturing to weasel it out of them. Toshinori never gave it up though. Want to know what it does?"

He strode over to Bakugou and crushed his head underneath the heel of his boot. The prince ground his teeth and vowed if he made it out of this alive, he'd find this bastard and _crucify_ him.

"It can be your greatest dream realized or your worst nightmare. It's hateful and knows how to drive a person insane by giving them their heart's desire only to snatch it away. It can make you experience vivid dreams and nightmares but when unlocked, it will give the wielder the ability to steal powers and magnify their efficiency along with setting those quirks on whoever the wielder chooses. There's other shit it does that King All For One hasn't revealed yet, but I'm so eager to find out."

He'd want something so powerful. Bakugou couldn't let these bastards have something so dangerous. He racked his brain for a plan to pull it off Dabi but his thoughts ceased after a devastating blow to his stomach. Bakugou coughed hard as stars dotted his vision. Dabi turned him on his back and squatted over him.

"You aren't looking so hot. I think I'll put you out of your misery "

Just then, a loud blast echoed over the field. Dabi's gaze shifted to the commotion and Bakugou took the opening. He moved with lightning speed and reached into Dabi's pocket, snatching out the Deianira, but Dabi was too fast. He grabbed the vial and scrambled away.

"That was close. It's fragile in this state even though it has so much power."

Bakugou's heart sank realizing this was the end of him and his people. He tried to get up, but his body wouldn't move. Dizziness from blood loss doubled his vision, and seconds before he passed out, a hint of rose invaded Bakugou's senses as a calm wave washed over him.

_So warm. What is that? Keh, I must be on my way to hell._

* * *

Darkness. Nothing existed in this space but an inky abyss. Bakugou's body felt weightless as if he were floating down a gentle river. Was this death? Did time exist here?

Was there something… somewhere after?

He tried lifting his arm, but it felt like he had no limbs. In fact, he felt nothing. No pain from his injuries, no blink of his eyes, or expansion of his chest with each breath.

_Bakugou!_

Who the hell was that? He didn't recognize the person calling to him. It was a woman, her voice soothing after nothing but screams and death for days.

_Bakugou, you need to wake up!_

Wake up? He must not be dead then. How was that possible? His wounds were fatal. His surroundings transformed from darkness to familiar underwater sounds. Dark blue replaced black and Bakugou's body returned to him. He saw nothing for miles. The cool silkiness of water roamed over his skin and he relished it until the burning need for oxygen infiltrated his lungs. He glanced, saw the sparkle of sunlight at the surface, and swam as hard as he could toward it.

The burning intensified, and the prince fought with all his strength not to take in a breath, knowing it would spell his doom. Fire erupted through his chest with each stroke of his arms and frantic kick of his legs. Just a little closer, four more strokes and he'd break the surface. His need to breathe won out as his arms lost their strength and his mouth opened. Water rushed in and he awaited a grueling death by drowning, still unaware of what dimension he resided in.

"_Bakugou!"_

He sat up as coughs wracked his body. Each one making his abdominal muscles contract and caused searing pain to radiate through to his back. Bakugou opened his eyes, surveyed unfamiliar surroundings, and tried to scramble away only to hear the clink of chains. He glanced down at his wrists to see aqua handcuffs buzzing around them. Was this a quirk? Whose was it? Where the fuck was he?!

The blonde's gaze searched every inch of the small room he occupied. He sat on a mattress situated on the floor with blankets strewn about. The Prince then realized he wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" he yelled while yanking at his chains.

His joints and muscles groaned and screamed with every move until Bakugou had to stop. He panted hard and cursed himself for how fast he got winded. The cuffs didn't budge. Natural red eyes surveyed again. He was in a room with wood floors and matching log cabin walls. It was small with no decorations or furniture to make it less bland. A small basin sat a foot away with soapy water sloshing in it. His captor must not be far away.

_I'm alive… but how?_

Dabi killed him, didn't he? The last thing he remembered was passing out seconds before the scent of flowers surrounded him. He assumed it was just part of his dying process. Someone must have saved him. His gaze roamed over his body to see scars in place of where his many wounds were. An ugly large one to the right of his navel must have been where Dabi gutted him. The burning sensation echoed deep into his pelvis. Judging by the state of his healing wounds, he must have been unconscious for weeks unless the person caring for him had a healing quirk.

"Hey!" he yelled. "Get these chains off me!"

First silence, then the sound of footsteps padding over wood floors. Bakugou turned his eyes toward the threshold, set on demanding they release him lest he blow their head off. A young woman stood at the doorway. Her dark tresses filtered down to her collarbones, framing her neck, stopping just above the swoop of a burgundy and black tunic with lace crisscrossed over her chest. Her slender arms hung at her sides, unarmed with the sleeves of her tunic flaring around her wrists. Unlike a traditional tunic that reached the ankles, it stopped mid-thigh, exposing well-muscled legs and black boots on her feet. Eyes a shade lighter than her hair studied him. She seemed unafraid; her mouth drawn into a tight line. A belt crossed between her breasts holding vials of different colored liquids and strange instruments along with a lasso tied at her hip.

Her attire threw him for a loop first, then her silent staring. "Who the hell are you?! Let me go right fucking now!"

"I can't!" she exclaimed. "You're just going to hurt me if I do!"

"Don't chain me up and I won't think you're a goddamn threat!" he bellowed.

"Stop being so rude! I saved your life, you know!"

Bakugou sat legs crossed and breathing heavy. "Who brought me here and why am I naked?! You better spit it out, bitch!"

She entered the room but stood a safe distance away. Her arms crossed behind her back. Bakugou noticed the paleness of her skin and how the colors she wore complimented it. Amethyst reflecting light caught his attention, and that was when the captured prince noticed butterfly wings behind her. Explains how she got him to safety, but why? Who was she?

"You're awful mean for someone who called out to me," she huffed, keeping her eyes squinted shut while she searched the floor for a nearby blanket to fling at him. "I heard your soul begging for a solution to save your people. It pulled me through dimensions to your timeline. I grabbed you seconds before that guy killed you and returned to my home."

"What the hell does that mean?!" he snapped as the blanket landed across his lap. "I don't call for help!"

"I wouldn't have gotten transported to you otherwise!"

Bakugou let her words mull through his exhausted brain. "I called to you, huh? What are you, Round Face?"

Her cheeks puffed out in annoyance. "Why are you calling me that?!"

"Because you have round cheeks, duh. Still, haven't told me your name either."

She leaned against the wall. "My name is Ochako Uraraka, but you can call me Uraraka. Only friends can call me by my first name. I'm a faerie mage and you're in the Faerie Mainlands!"

Bakugou raised an eyebrow. "Like with glitter and shit?"

"No!" Ochako paused and pushed her pointed fingers together. "Well, yes, some have glitter abilities, but we have other powers!"

"… are you fucking high? Whatever drugs you're on, I want you to hand them over."

Ochako sighed and walked toward the bucket of water nearby. "You're naked because I was going to give you a bed bath. You stink."

Bakugou studied the redness of her cheeks as she turned toward him with the container in her hands. An onion scent hit his nose and his skin felt sticky. Fuck, he reeked.

"Have you bathed me before?!" Bakugou demanded.

Her cheeks brightened again. "Well, you've been unconscious for almost a week! You were covered in blood and injuries so I had to!"

It was Bakugou's turn to blush. "Wait, you had your grubby little hands all over me?!"

"_Grubby_?!" Ochako echoed. "Your _whole body_ was grubby! Would you rather me leave you in filth?!"

She had a point. He was pouring blood plus the blood of his enemies coated him like war paint. Thinking of her washing him… everywhere… made him cough and change the subject.

"Do you know who I am?! I'm Prince Bakugou of Champion's Peak! Let me out of these fucking shackles or I'll rip your goddamn head off!"

"_That's it!"_

Ochako stalked toward Bakugou and chucked the water at him. "There's your bath!"

"You bitch!" Bakugou sputtered. "Wait until I get out of these!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not letting you out yet," she answered while crossing her arms over her chest. "I'll bring you something to eat in a bit."

She left soon after despite the obscenities Bakugou shouted after her. So, she planned to leave him shivering in soaked bedsheets? Some hospitality! He leaned back and mulled over what she'd told him. On his deathbed, his soul called out, and she answered. Why would she come and what the hell did she mean by saying she was a faerie mage? Faeries hadn't existed in well over 500 years. They were hunted to extinction for their blood. It pushed people's lives hundreds of years past a normal lifespan.

"She's a fucking lunatic," he mumbled.

Either way, Bakugou had to escape and return to Champion's Peak. The Deianira must have given Malefactor's king dominion over the East by now. He had to see what remained to build a resistance against him. It sounded futile, but as future king, he had to do something.

"Hey, bitch!" Bakugou bellowed. "At least change these wet sheets dammit!"

"It's disrespectful to call a lady such vulgar names!"

Bakugou saw a young man standing in the doorway with another bucket of water and a washcloth. Glasses reflected the room's light and a stern look crossed his features. This idiot didn't impress the prince despite his full-fledged battle armor.

"My explosions would blow your fucking tinfoil away," Bakugou mused.

"You are as much of a degenerate as Ochako said," he muttered. "I am Iida Tenya. I will assist you in bathing then change your sheets. However, I must warn you, any attempts to injure me will result in your arrest and land you in the cellars."

"Got some big fucking balls huh?" the blonde taunted. "I'd fuck you up in a heartbeat."

"What a vulgar mouth."

"Why can't I bathe myself instead of getting a fucking bed bath by some servant?!"

"I am not a servant! I am an up-and-coming guardsman who's top of his ranks!"

"Ha! You're still a fucking nobody. You wouldn't have to wash my ass otherwise."

Iida didn't move but a muscle in his jaw ticked. "I suppose you could. However, understand that your wrist restraints will block your ability. To my understanding, you have a quirk. This is rare although we have some warriors with quirks."

"So, kicking your ass would be easy, huh Glasses?" Bakugou sneered.

"Not as easy as you think."

Iida placed the bucket down just as Ochako returned with something steaming in a bowl. The intricate spices hit Bakugou's nose like a freight train and his stomach roared to life in response. His body moved of its own accord toward the smell and he growled when his shackles halted him.

"Food first."

"Bath first," Ochako argued.

Iida nodded in agreement. "Your smell is quite pungent."

"Fuck off, Four Eyes!"

Iida scoffed. "Clever with the name-calling, aren't you?"

Irate red eyes flitted to the little mage holding whatever he would kill for to eat. She leveled his gaze without a hint of fear… again; that was a response he wasn't used to. Most women were afraid of him or just wanted to fuck the angry Prince to say they did… and he obliged.

"Fine, but I wash my own ass!"

"Okay," Ochako agreed.

She waved a hand, and a dresser appeared next to Bakugou's bed. He jumped back in surprise. "How the hell did you do that?!"

"I told you I was a mage. Mage as in magic?"

Bakugou watched her pull fresh sheets from it and place his food on top of it. Ochako walked over and touched the chains of his restraints. "Rockaris doriale!"

Bakugou's arms dropped to his sides with bright orange cuffs buzzing around his wrists. He couldn't sense his quirk at all. His hands weren't sweaty enough to create explosions, so he'd work one up. He tried to stand and instantly crumpled to the ground. His legs were stiff and unaccustomed to walking again.

"Dammit," he muttered.

He couldn't hope to fight Four Eyes in this condition, but he had another idea planned and the minute Ochako leaned down to check on him, Bakugou pounced. He put the unsuspecting woman in a headlock and yanked her against his chest.

"Release me and she might live," Bakugou ordered.

Ochako thrashed in his arms but he held firm. She tried elbowing him but the position didn't allow her to connect. Iida sprang into a fighting stance.

"You will release Lady Ochako this instant, you cretin!"

"Make me," Bakugou challenged.

"Okay."

_Why is this bitch answering like she can stop me?! _

"Soretrium!"

An invisible power yanked Bakugou's arm from Ochako's neck, slammed him into the dresser, and dumped the soup on his head.

"Shit, that's hot!" he yelped.

Ochako got to her feet and glared at him. She held two fingers up facing him, ring and pinky pointed down with the thumb crossed over the latter two fingers.

"Veraleim Constraine."

All of Bakugou's muscles locked at once, causing him to thud onto the ground naked as the day he was born.

"I warned you not to try anything," Iida commented.

"Fuck off!"

"If you would just be nice to us, you would have gotten out of restraints the moment you woke up!" Ochako exclaimed. She refused to look at him. "I don't want to see you naked any more than I have to so stop jumping around!"

"Never seen a dick before, huh?" Bakugou taunted. "You look like you'd be a virgin."

She turned scarlet and ignored his comment; instead, she faced Iida. "Can you please bathe him?"

"Do you want him in the cellars my lady?"

Ochako's eyes met Bakugou's raging ones.

"I think that's best for now until I figure out why his soul called out to me and what to do with him."

"Hey, I'm not some nobody you can throw in a fucking dungeon!" Bakugou roared, fighting with all his might to no avail against her magic.

Ochako again didn't bother acknowledging his outburst. Instead, she changed the sheets and used her magic to pull the water from the mattress so she and Iida could haul his locked body back onto the bed with her eyes squinted shut. They placed towels underneath him to avoid getting the bed soaked again. After that, Ochako grabbed the bowl, said something in that foreign language to make the mess disappear, and exited. She didn't release him from her spell.

"Time for your bath," Iida informed as he raised a washcloth and Bakugou's chest filled with dread.

The inability to move while a stranger bathed him proved to be the most humiliating experience of his twenty-four years. When Ochako returned, Iida skittered out, his face flushed with a comment about returning after scrubbing his hands thrown over his shoulder. At least this time they blessed his naked, goose bump-covered ass with pants. Once again, Bakugou found himself alone with her. She leaned against the doorframe, hesitating before speaking.

"I have a question," she began.

"Let me out of this first!" he barked in annoyance.

First, the smart woman replaced his shackles the said, "Release!"

Bakugou's body relaxed and a dull ache radiated through his shoulders from the awkward position her magic held him in. He muttered to himself about stupid bitches and fucking stupid shackles as Ochako took a weary step toward him.

"What happened in your timeline?" she ventured. Her gaze dropped and she locked her arms around her body, a slight shiver racking her body. "I… there was so much blood, so many people dead."

He studied her change in demeanor. "You're fucking serious? Something transported me to another damn _timeline?!_"

She nodded and his chest filled with dread. _How the fuck did that happen?! _A million rampant thoughts rushed through his mind at once. What is the "it" that made this bitch save his ass? He yelled the question and she visibly winced.

"I think it was the Deianira," Ochako began. She placed hands on her hips. "Stop being mean to me!"

"Whatever!" Bakugou dismissed, turning to face her. "Answer my fucking questions! How the hell is the Deianira in your time?! It's in mine!"

The brunette mulled over his words, brows need together and mouth drawn in a taut line. "I don't know. My leader, Momo, might have an idea so I'll ask her." She cut Bakugou off before he could bellow another command. "Now answer my question!"

Bakugou's mouth clamped shut allowing tense seconds to pass. His captor didn't utter a word.

"Exactly what it looked like," he said barely above a whisper. "An asshole started a war between my land, Champion's Kingdom, and our enemy Malefactor Mountain all for this goddamn Deianira you're blabbering about. Now get out and find me someone less useless!"

Ochako closed her eyes, refusing to let his harsh words get to her before exiting. He watched her leave and swallowed thickly. What a pile of shit he'd woken up to.

* * *

**Expect updates every other weekend on Saturday!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks again to Loki and Bmarvels on AO3 for beta-ing! Also I just wrote another one shot Kacchako fic called Get in Nerd, We're Going Car Jacking. It's more light hearted and sounds like just like what it is lol. **

* * *

Bakugou sat in his new chambers with one leg propped up on his mattress, glaring at the beautiful sunny day just outside his grasp. His mouth more than his violence got him thrown in prison until further notice. The Witch Bitch informed him they needed their leader's approval first to release him. Said leader came to visit him on his second day of incarceration. She walked in with such confidence it made him want to puke, but he paid attention to the respect she garnered as she walked past the guards.

"Lady Momo," they whispered and bowed as she walked by.

Their leader nodded back in acknowledgment and granted each of her subjects a kind smile. When she stopped in front of the bars of their newest prisoner's cell, it vanished. Glasses accompanied her as did Witch Bitch.

"I am Momo Yaoyorozu, leader of the Faerie territory."

"I don't give a shit," Bakugou deadpanned from his spot against the wall. He jumped to his feet and walked toward the bars. "Let me out of this fucking cell!"

"No," she answered calmly. "Not until we can determine why the Deianira pulled Ochako to your timeline and that you are not a threat."

"I don't care about any of that!" Bakugou roared. "Send me to my time now!"

Momo leveled her gaze. "We can't send you back."

_"What do you mean you can't?!"_ Bakugou glared at Momo, his fists gripping the bars so tight his knuckles blanched. "You better figure out a way, you idiots!"

"You will not talk to Lady Momo like that!" Iida snarled. "Guards!"

Momo held up a hand to the guards sprinting toward them with magical spears in hand. Bakugou became very familiar with them during his hours in prison. They caused paralysis and searing full-body agony. It felt like every bone in his body broke while getting electrocuted. It was a deadly weapon, and although the prince wasn't afraid of getting tased again, he exhaled at her order.

"It doesn't matter why your stupid toy called Witch Bitch to my time!" he exploded. "I was dying! How stupid are you guys to think that's some grand philosophical reason?!"

"You know nothing," Momo responded. "The Deianira is not always kind. It is a manipulator, a bringer of destruction if it so chooses unless something sparks its interest. If it sent Ochako to save you, there _is_ a profound reason."

"Is it supposed to belong to you assholes in this timeline? What good is a weapon you can't control?" Bakugou scoffed. "Probably why the faerie race is extinct in the future. You all are fucking stupid!"

That comment widened the calm woman's eyes to Bakugou's satisfaction. Anything to get under her skin after holding him like an animal. Her expression returned to neutral so fast he wasn't sure if his eyes played tricks on him.

"Who causes our downfall?"

She stared him down, her silence demanding an answer. Bakugou didn't pay attention during that part of history class. He cared more about fighting and strengthening his quirk. "I don't fucking know."

Momo glanced over at Glasses and Witch Bitch, who bit her lip with eyebrows furrowed. Iida stepped forward.

"It must be All For One's doing."

A shiver raced up Bakugou's spine at his name. He gripped the bars until they creaked despite the cuffs weakening him. Ochako noticed and touched them. They brightened as their power intensified, but he didn't acknowledge her. Crimson eyes raged from the hurt and destruction King All For One caused. Were they saying he was over _500 years_ in the past? How could they know that name?!

"What are you talking about?!" Bakugou demanded. "All For One is in my timeline! How the hell do you know about him?!"

Ochako's eyebrows lifted. "He's a known tyrant taking over territories! I don't understand how he could be in your timeline or the Deianira either!"

Bakugou stared at the ground as he racked his brain for an answer. The Faerie race got wiped out because their blood extended the lives of non-faeries. Did All For One cause their extinction? If he gathered the blood of enough faeries, he could easily live for another 500 years. But if he stopped him here in this period, none of the tragedies in his time would occur.

"Let me out of this fucking cage."

His toned evened out as he relaxed his death grip on the bars. His calm behavior made the soldiers step back. This wasn't the time for arguing amongst themselves. They needed to plan _now_.

"Look," the prince continued. "I'm betting that asshole is the reason your whole race gets wiped off the map. He wanted the Deianira in my timeline. Is he looking for it now?"

"How would you know this?!" Iida demanded while ignoring his question.

Bakugou gave the soldier a sour frown. "You're not a faerie, asshole. It's none of your business." His gaze flickered back to Momo. "We need to talk. Kick your lackeys out of here."

"Ochako stays," she ordered.

Bakugou's shrugged. "Fine. You're dismissed, Four Eyes!"

Iida's jaw clenched, but he said nothing. He turned to Momo and bowed. "I'm outside if you need anything." He socked Bakugou in the stomach through the bars and walked away as the prince doubled over. "_Anything_."

"You punch like a bitch," Bakugou wheezed after him.

"Do you have to be so mean?!" Ochako exclaimed. "We've done nothing but heal your wounds and nurse you to health but you're still getting violent and yelling at everyone!"

Bakugou ignored her, but he noticed her sparkling wings were not visible. Momo placed a comforting hand on Ochako's shoulder and the other woman's tense posture relaxed. Momo then gave their prisoner her full attention. Bakugou recognized those features: eyes staring him down, her mouth drawn in a taut line. The brunette gripped the bars underneath his hands without fear of him grabbing her. She'd give her life to save her people.

"You're aware of what Faerie blood can do."

It was a statement, not a question. Bakugou nodded. "Your blood can extend someone's life."

Ochako's eyes widened. "Wait, what?!"

"It's unsafe to make it public knowledge." Momo didn't back down from Bakugou. "People would try to destroy us if they found out about the life-extending magic in our blood."

Ochako stepped back until she leaned against the cobblestone wall. "How does it work?"

Momo sighed. "Ochako, I am only telling you this because you must understand what we're up against. Our blood cannot be ingested; it must be injected into the heart itself within five minutes of extracting it from a live faerie. The moment they die, the blood loses its life-extending capabilities. This is why we live for three hundred to five hundred years. It is a gift from the Deianira yet a curse."

"Why don't you just destroy that thing?" Bakugou asked.

"We don't know what consequences that would cause. Also, how would you return to your timeline?"

He glanced away. "I don't fucking know, but once All For One discovers the power of Faerie blood, he'll hunt you down, kill off your fucking people then slaughter mine. You need to find it before he does!"

Bakugou moved to sit back on his cot. "Gonna let all your people get destroyed by that cocksucker? What a fucking shame."

Partly he talked to himself, heart still aching when thoughts of his villagers, family, and comrades filtered into his mind. What he wanted to do and would reveal to no one except the darkest corners of his cell, was cry, weak like a mother who just lost her child. The agony that speared through him when he imagined his family almost broke him in half, but he didn't have time for tears. He had to do something.

"You make finding it sound so simple," she commented. "No one knows its whereabouts. Its location is written inside the Faerie texts our ancestors locked with a powerful spell."

"I know it's not simple!" he snapped. "We still have to do something! We have to figure out how to unlock that text and find out where the Deianira's hidden, murder All For One, send me back to my time, then destroy it so no one else can use it again."

Bakugou folded his arms behind his head. "Might get rid of that blood curse you've got, too. Yeah, you'll live a mortal life, but at least the Faeries won't die out because some asshole wants to live longer."

"Are you willing to lend your quirk's abilities to the cause?"

The prince rolled his eyes and turned his back to Momo, showing the leader of the village he dismissed her. "How else will you get it back without me, you idiot?"

Ochako opened her mouth to say something but Momo shook her head and motioned for them to exit. They traveled outside the prison doors where Iida rushed over to them with the guards.

"Are you all right, Lady Momo, Lady Ochako?" he asked with concern knitting his brows.

"We are fine," Momo replied while placing a gentle hand on his forearm. "Gather my generals for a meeting three days from now. We have much to discuss."

Momo walked away, long ebony tresses flowing with each step. "Release Bakugou tomorrow into Ochako's care. "

"_What?!_" they yelled in unison after her.

Ochako ran to catch up. "Why would he stay with me?! He is better being with Iida or maybe Todoroki! He has two strong quirks to handle a hothead like him!"

"I agree, this is a rash decision!" Iida stepped in her path and bowed. "Please, I request you reconsider! That beast is dangerous if left to roam free!"

"I understand your concerns," Momo began. "Iida, you too will move into the vacant home next to Ochako with Kirishima and Deku. You four are my most capable defenders should he try anything."

"But what about Todoroki?" Ochako asked. "He is the most powerful out of all of us. Shouldn't Bakugou stay with him?"

"Todoroki is still away on his mission." Momo crossed her arms over her chest. "When he returns, I'll fill him in on what's happened and about our meeting. I'm sorry it's so sudden, but you two have been his caretakers the longest aside from his week-long stay in jail. I trust your strength."

"He'll bolt," Iida spoke. "What makes you think a vile creature like him would keep his word?"

"We have no way of knowing," Momo replied, "but there is something noble under the layers of hatred he's built around himself. He's trying to save his people."

"He kept calling himself Prince Bakugou," Ochako murmured while placing a thumb to her lip. "I thought he was just delirious from his wounds… and because he's a jerk. Do you think it's true?"

Momo nodded. "He said he wants to keep All For One from slaughtering his people. If he doesn't help and we can't stop All For One, what's happened in his future won't change." She turned to Ochako. "What did you see when you traveled to his future?"

Ochako's blood ran cold, and she wrapped her arms around her body. "Carnage. So many dead in horrible ways. It was so awful and scary."

Their leader nodded as she listened. "I believe he will help. I expect his brash attitude to remain, but we have a similar goal and he knows he won't reach his without cooperating." Momo walked toward the large double doors and pushed them open. They creaked with age as she shifted past them.

"Keep his cuffs on him until you feel he's earned having them removed."

Ochako's heart sank with the realization that these next few months would be the worse she ever had to endure. Determination crossed her features a moment after that dreary thought.

"I won't let him get the best of me!"

* * *

"Get up!"

Bakugou cracked open an eye to Iida staring at him. Two days passed since Bakugou last saw the annoying servant. Iida unlocked the cell and stepped inside with an irritated glare. "You're coming with us."

"Who the fuck is _us_?"

Bakugou sat up and glanced behind Iida to see Ochako holding a staff in her hands. The blonde grinned, clambered out bed shirtless, and beelined for the little mage. She didn't take a step back when he got close enough. Instead, she locked eyes with him, dark brows furrowed with disdain. Bakugou's grin broke into a wide smile. Fiery little shit, but she'd learn to fear him just like any other. He wanted to grab her by her face and slam her against the wall. She had massive balls to stare at him like he was some beast that needed controlling.

"You're coming to stay with us," Ochako spoke. "Lady Momo wants you out of this cell."

"Realized you can't beat that asshole without my help, huh?" he goaded. "Take these fucking cuffs off and let's get moving."

"No," Iida interrupted. His smile seemed confident. "You keep your cuffs on until Lady Ochako thinks you can control yourself."

Bakugou frowned. "What the fuck?!" He held up his wrists, the chain jingling between them. "These are fucking connected! How am I supposed to do anything?!"

Ochako touched the chain. "Rockaris Doriale."

The chain disappeared link by link. Before Bakugou could utter another word, she said, "Fortituem."

His cuffs illuminated so brightly he had to squint his eyes. He couldn't catch what other bullshit she muttered her his breath. The burning sensation radiating around his wrists had his attention instead. After a few seconds, it dissipated into a soothing icy chill. Red eyes glared at the brunette who still tried to look tough.

"What did you just do?"

Bakugou tried to move past Iida, but he halted him by placing a hand on his shoulder. Bakugou didn't spare him a glance. "Take your hand off me before I fucking rip it off."

"I don't think that's possible," Iida shot back. "Shall we demonstrate the spell Lady Ochako placed on those cuffs?"

He glanced at her again.

_How powerful is this bitch?! She doesn't look like she could defend herself against a damn puppy!_

Bakugou bared his teeth. "Nothing I can't break out of! Give it your best shot, Cheeks!"

"I told you to call me Uraraka!" she corrected. "Not Cheeks or Round Face!"

"I'll call you whatever I want!" Bakugou snapped. He snatched his shoulder away from Iida and continued walking to the open cell. "Now let's fucking go!"

"Explosion."

The wind left the prince's lungs as an invisible force struck him in the chest hard enough to break his sternum. It knocked him off his feet and sent him crashing to the floor, sliding along the dirty ground until the metal frame of his bed collided with his upper back and neck. Bakugou coughed hard while trying to fill his lungs, the ache of breathlessness raking inside his chest. After five agonizing seconds, his lungs remembered how to breathe and he sucked in a desperate breath, moving to all fours with the pounding ache of the blow radiating across his entire rib cage and shoulder blades. His back stung from sliding across the craggy floor.

"That's the spell word I've chosen to keep you in check," Ochako explained while entering the cell. "Myself, Iida, and Lady Momo all have the power to stop you in your tracks, Bakugou! So, you better play nice, okay?"

"Are you serious?!" the blonde wheezed, glaring at her between his disheveled bangs. "Why would you choose 'explosion' to-!"

The blow struck him again in the stomach. It threw him against the back wall and he vomited up last night's dinner.

"Oh, it also works if you say it too," Ochako continued. "Sorry."

Bakugou couldn't speak. His mind raced with rage, eager to give this woman a slow, excruciating death once the chance arrived. He'd make her scream; beg for mercy he would not provide while that fuck Iida watched unable to save her. Even as he imagined the light fading from her eyes, Bakugou knew he'd have no chance to destroy her. If he harmed a hair on her weak fucking head, he'd never return to his timeline. Bakugou ground his teeth together and wiped his mouth. He stood, trying to hide the dizziness overtaking him and brushed past his new prison guards. Neither tried to stop him this time.

"Smart to use my quirk's ability as your trigger word, but you'll fucking regret it one day."

Ochako watched him trail down the low-lit hallway. She and Iida locked eyes for a moment, both realizing the challenges that lay ahead. Not just with taming a wild prince, but their upcoming battle with All For One. The lost lives, bloodshed, and shrieks of the injured would haunt their dreams for years to come. Despite awareness of their future trials, they each gave a solemn nod, willing to do whatever it takes to keep their people alive.

Once they reached outside, Bakugou paused, the bright sun's rays warm on his bare skin but painful on his unaccustomed eyes. As they adjusted, two other men stood nearby. One gave him a determined look, forest green tresses, and eyes that matched surveying his every move. Scars crisscrossed over his arms and hands he balled into fists. Both men wore tan loose tunics with navy pants and black boots. The other's spiky red hair mirrored the vivid color of full-bloom roses, his eyes also matched the bright hue of his locks. Muscles lined them both which told Bakugou these were warriors, most likely in hand-to-hand combat. He licked his lips wanting nothing more than to square off with these pricks. Bakugou needed some way to release all his pent-up anger.

"Who are you fucks?" he called. "Dunces for the little queen of this shit hole?"

"They said you were rude, but geez man," the redhead spoke.

Bakugou stood to his full height, head tilting as he shot them a sinister grin. "You gonna do something about it, Shitty Hair?"

"Ignore him, Kirishima," the other said, dropping his stance for a fight. "Ochako says he's dangerous."

"You're damn right I am!" Bakugou boasted. "You two assholes wanna take me on?"

Kirishima laughed and relaxed his stance. "Dude, you can't use your quirk right now."

"That's not the only way I can kick your ass!"

Kirishima walked over to Ochako and ignored Bakugou's outburst. "Me and Midoriya are moving into the new house next door to you. We'll be here to help you with your sweet ball of anger whenever you need."

"I will move into Ochako's home instead if with you two for her protection," Iida spoke. He shot Bakugou a disgusted look. "I want to be closer in case she needs assistance."

Bakugou bristled at Kirishima's dismissive attitude, even more so when the other male also closed the gap between them. He noticed Witch Bitch's cheeks darken and her inability to meet that one's gaze. It looked like she had a crush on the green-haired one. That dumb ass liked her too with the stupid adoring expression he wore. It was sweet enough to make him puke again. Ochako's wings reappeared, fluttering behind her.

"I won't let him hurt you, Ochako," Midoriya said while giving Bakugou a sideways glance.

She blushed and hooked her stray tresses behind her ears. "Oh, thank you, Deku. I've got some strong spells in place to keep him in check, too! You don't have to worry about me so much."

"I know, you're strong, Ochako."

"Why are they calling you two different names?!" Bakugou demanded. "I don't give a shit, but which is it?!"

"Only my friends call me Deku."

Bakugou snorted. "I'm _so_ offended by this stupid idea you extras have about names. Fuck off."

They traveled outside of the small village to a cul-de-sac of brick homes. Behind them, giant rock formations peppered with cactuses and marbled with beige and copper-colored ringlets towered hundreds of feet into the sky. They stood proud, able to withstand the harshest weather the universe could muster. Summer scorched the earth around them yet lush grass surrounded the houses and the forest they traveled through showed no signs of death. It must have been magic. Little creatures scuttled away from them as they traveled down the clear path through the forest. The Prince's presence frightened them. Good.

Bakugou's heart sank at the meager living he'd have to deal with while stuck in this timeline. Did they even have a private bath? What about good food? The trash they fed him when they locked him up tasted like shit. Bakugou swallowed and watched Ochako enter the center house. He followed but slammed to a halt when he walked through the threshold of the mediocre house.

"What the hell?!"

Inside was as extravagant as any castle he'd ever visited including his own. The house didn't appear that big, but they stood in a magnificent foyer of a two-story castle. Ochako decorated the walls with paintings of faeries, perhaps leaders long passed. A violet hallway rug traveling from the entrance, past the winding stairs to the right, and into another room at least a hundred feet away. He guessed it must have been the kitchen.

"Before you ask how, magic."

Bakugou blinked and glared at Iida who brushed past him. "I didn't ask shit."

"You didn't have to." A smug smile crossed Ochako's features. "Your face said what you were thinking."

For once, Bakugou didn't have a scathing reply. He glanced away and muttered, "Where's my room?"

"You will share with me until you earn your own room," Iida explained. "Follow me."

Bakugou stood rooted in his spot. "You've got these fucking cuffs on me! That should be enough, right, Witch Bitch?!"

"Explosion!"

Bakugou's chin snapped upward when the invisible force cracked him underneath the jaw so hard it lifted him off his feet. Bakugou staggered back, trying to catch his balance while wiping the blood from his mouth and set on cracking Iida's jaw to rid him of his smug grin.

"You do that again and I'll break your goddamn face, Glasses!"

"Stop calling me and my friends names!" Ochako shot back. "I already told you Iida and Momo can use the spell too so don't give us a reason to!"

Bakugou growled. "I'm sleeping alone. End of story."

Ochako stared at him without saying a word. Her expression seemed calculating, wondering what could go wrong if she allowed him his own bedroom. After a few moments ticked by, she held her chin up high.

"Fine, but you'll get locked in every night at nine and it opens at seven. Iida is staying in one of the spare rooms so one of us will be awake by then."

"No!" Bakugou bellowed. "I'm not a fucking prisoner! I'm supposed to be your goddamn ally! Is this how you treat them?!"

Ochako stood her ground. "Yes, when they try to hurt me or my friends!"

"You gotta earn our trust buddy," Kirishima spoke as he walked in behind Bakugou.

"Yeah," Deku echoed. "If you're really on our side, it won't take long to prove it."

Vermillion eyes bounced between the four people standing opposite of him, each of their expressions solemn. Bakugou realized if he didn't play the part, he'd never get home to save his people. Their destinies had gotten intertwined thanks to the stupid Deianira. The prince glanced to his left and noticed the bookshelf filling the wall from corner to corner. He bet Ochako had a library somewhere they could search for more information on this weapon. It seemed it had a mind of its own, plotting for or against whatever garnered its attention… or both. If they get a better understanding of it, they might not play into its sinister plan.

Right now, Bakugou wanted food, a bath, and a fucking nap. He voiced these issues to Ochako who turned away from him and strolled toward the kitchen with Iida, Kirishima, and Deku trailing behind her like obedient dogs. Bakugou had to admit their loyalty may come in handy later if he too gained it.

For now, fuck it.

* * *

Bakugou laid in bed studying the ceiling; swirling stars of the inky black galaxy filtered across it. He'd stared at it for at least twenty minutes, mesmerized by the glittering stars and impressed by the power of magic. This room's size mirrored his home down to the glossy wood floors, giant king-sized bed, soft and much preferred to the rock-hard cell bed. The blonde exhaled and linked his hands behind his head. Ochako's magic extended to food, but the catch was whatever she conjured was not cooked… and she sucked at cooking. She burned the chicken, filling the whole kitchen with black smoke. His lungs still burned a tad from the fiasco. Glasses threw open a window and fanned it out while that broccoli fucker gave her words of encouragement. Kirishima took over while Bakugou made fun of her.

That was a stupid idea.

Ochako uttered the word he once loved and with the cosmos on her side, her magic punched him right in the dick and sent him to the floor fighting back tears while she gave him a stony glare.

"Little bitch," he muttered.

Still, he wondered how powerful Ochako was. So far, her magic ranged into conjuring and manipulation. Could she heal too? What about hand to hand combat? He bet close combat was her weakness; her abilities were that of a long-distance fighter. What of the three dunces? Bakugou discovered both Kirishima, Iida, and Deku had quirks, but they didn't reveal them. Smart move, but they had to battle it out to see who was the strongest. Something about Deku caught his attention. Even with his cuffs on, Bakugou sensed roiling power underneath that stupid boyish face. Bakugou rolled on his side, adjusted his pillow, and closed his eyes. Tomorrow they had a meeting with Momo and her generals to discuss his presence and decide their plan of action. Within minutes, the Prince of Rage fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Surprise! COVID has made me stuck at home with college cancelled, so I plan to update weekly instead of every two weeks! **

**Thank you Bmarvels (AO3) for looking over this for me! Also, I made a Twitter, so please follow me there: hazelroses1**

* * *

Bakugou woke to his bedroom door creaking open. He jumped out of bed, steadying his stance and holding up his fists for battle. Every nerve in his body fired from adrenaline as he surveyed unfamiliar surroundings and searched for his enemy. How the hell did he get here?! Whose room was he in?! Lavender curtains billowed, framing the window behind the large unkempt bed. When he surveyed his unwanted guest, his current predicament came crashing down on his shoulders.

"What are you doing in here, Cheeks?!"

Ochako's face burned crimson, and she whirled away. "Put some clothes on, Bakugou!"

The prince remembered he slept naked and huffed. He stood up straight and crossed his arms over his chest. "I need clothes!"

"Check in the drawers and giant wardrobe closet I told you about last night!"

Bakugou padded over to the black dresser against the wall and yanked the top drawer open. Inside were boxers. He searched for pants next and settled on olive trousers and a white tunic. It didn't have sleeves, thank fuck. It was too fucking hot here to wear long-sleeved anything. Pants were pushing it. He slipped them on and turned to see Ochako still standing in the doorway with her eyes squinted shut. He snorted, her face looked stupid and adorable.

"You can open your eyes now," Bakugou stated while rummaging through another drawer for socks. "Boots. I want black combat boots."

"They're on the other side."

Bakugou blinked, climbing over his bed and saw them, shiny and badass. He sat and laced them up: perfect size and comfortable, too. His boots back home made his feet feel ten degrees hotter, but these seemed breathable.

"How'd you know what boots I'd want?"

Ochako cracked open one eye then the other. She linked her fingers together in front of her. "I based them off the boots you were wearing when I took care of you."

Smart girl. Bakugou stood and stretched with a yawn. Today, Ochako planned to show him around this shit hole. He needed to know the layout of his temporary home, the Faerie Mainlands. He had to search every inch of the forest, learn what abilities everyone possessed, and where to gather supplies. Another big concern was how the fuck he could strengthen his quirk with these magical cuffs on?

"Your leader wants me on your side," Bakugou began. "I have to train every fucking day which means I need my quirk. How are you gonna fix it, Witch Bitch?"

Bakugou couldn't believe he was stupid enough to call her that again. "Wait, I- "

"Explosion!"

This blow hit him between the shoulder blades from above and slammed him face-first into the floor. "Goddammit!"

"You're a slow learner, huh, Prince Bakugou?" Ochako teased while walking over to him.

She tried to help him up, but he snatched his arm away from her, anger etched onto his features. "Don't fucking touch me."

He swore her shoulders slumped a little and her features softened with hurt, but it disappeared so fast he wondered if he imagined it.

"Fine! I just came to tell you breakfast is ready and then we're leaving!"

She left, not slamming the door, but closing it hard enough to portray her annoyance with him. Bakugou rolled his eyes. Like he gave a shit about her passive-aggressive attitude. The prince walked into the bathroom and glanced at himself in the mirror. Scars lined almost every inch of his torso but the biggest was the final blow from Dabi. His nimble fingers traced the scar marring the left side of his stomach, and despite almost a month having passed since the injury, tenderness still ached there. He winced, the sounds of battle echoing in the empty bathroom. The blood, the shrieks as lives faded from the mortal realm haunted him. The stench of charred flesh burned his sensitive nose as if he stood in the throes of battle once more.

Bakugou splashed cold water on his face, willing his heart to slow. He didn't have time for shitty memories; his intel on the Deianira and All For One took priority. It would take time, effort, and no spare moment wasted. Bakugou ran his fingers through his unruly hair and turned away from the exhausted reflection staring at him. Bakugou exited his room, peeking down each side of the hall. A rug matching the long crimson one downstairs led to the stairwell. He noticed two closed doors adjacent to his. Those were his babysitters' rooms. Bakugou's face soured as he walked toward the stairs. He'd beat that asshole, Iida, black and blue the moment the chance arrived. Down, down, down the spiraling staircase he trudged, footsteps firm and demanding attention. When he reached the ground floor, laughter reached his ears.

Upon crossing the kitchen threshold, he noticed another woman sitting next to Ochako at the island who he hadn't met yet. She looked like a mutant with coral-colored skin, inky black sclera, and golden irises that studied him when he sauntered to the counter. He grabbed a plate then joined them at the island where a hearty breakfast spread greeted him. Bakugou sat and ignored the stares from Iida, Deku, Kirishima, and this newcomer. He only stared at Ochako.

"Looks like your idiots didn't let you cook this morning, huh?" he taunted while pulling a large slice of meat onto his plate.

Ochako huffed. "It was an accident! I can cook!"

"Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it," he mused after chewing his first bite.

The tender meat took him by surprise. It reminded him of deer, but something less gamey. A hint of hickory smoke weaved into each morsel, yet a hint of sweet chased behind it.

"Who made this?"

"I did, Bakugou!" Kirishima exclaimed while pointing at his chest with an accomplished smile. "What do ya think? Delicious, isn't it?"

"It's not disgusting," he replied, filling his plate with rice and a few boiled eggs.

"Are you going to ignore me?"

Bakugou's eyes lazily drifted to the newcomer. "Who the fuck are you?"

She smiled. "That's better. My name is Mina Ashido. Pleasure to meet you, Prince Asshole."

Bakugou blinked at her. "What did you call me?!"

Mina leaned back in her chair and hooked an arm over the back. "Don't tell me you're a Deaf Prince Asshole, too."

"Look, you raccoon bitch!" Bakugou seethed. "Don't fucking start with me."

"I already did," she shot back.

Her sassy smile made him want to blow her away. Bakugou raised a hand but remembered he didn't have sweat accumulated _and_ he couldn't use his quirk. He ground his teeth together as Mina laughed. Ochako bumped her friend's shoulder.

"You guys need to play nice!" she chided. "We'll have to work together if we want to beat All For One!"

Mina picked up her cup and took a sip, closing her eyes and sighing. "This is going to get ugly."

Deku patted Ochako's hand she had clenched on the counter, which she acknowledged with a gentle smile.

"It will, but we can do this. We have to keep our people safe."

"Spill it," Bakugou began. "What creatures live in Faerie whatever the fuck it's called?"

"It's Faerie Mainlands, you Neanderthal." Iida glared at him making Bakugou grin. "I don't think that's any of your business."

"It is if you want my fucking help," Bakugou pointed out.

"He's right, Iida." Kirishima took a bite out of an apple. "But I want to see this guy's power in action. How can we know if he's actually useful is if we haven't seen his quirk?"

Bakugou balled his fists, a sinister grin crossing his features. "You wanna take me on, Shitty Hair?!"

Bakugou reached forward and plucked Kirishima's apple from his outstretched hand. The gesture didn't rile the redhead up. He just placed both elbows on the counter and leaned forward, shifting the black and red bandana around his neck to the side. Just then, his skin transformed into hard jagged rock. A smile full of sharp teeth gleamed at Bakugou.

"Whenever you want, Prince!"

"Maybe some other time," Ochako interrupted. "Plus, you both just ate!"

"True," Mina echoed while standing to her feet.

Bakugou noticed the horns adorning her head and wondered what ability she possessed. Mina was snappy and unafraid to challenge him. Same with Kirishima, and from Deku's silent stare and Iida's solemn expression, neither of them feared him either. He wasn't used to having those around him not be scared of him. The realization sat heavy in Bakugou's chest. He would prove his strength, rule these fuckers, and make them follow his command. Fuck what their leader Ponytail had to say.

After finishing breakfast, they walked outside and Kirishima left to train with his soldiers. Bakugou learned Kirishima was a high ranked commander in the Faerie Mainland's army. His specialty was training the up-and-coming generations. Mina said her goodbyes next, but before taking off, she tugged Bakugou's hair and dodged the punch he threw her way.

"He's violent, isn't he?" she mused with a laugh.

"Don't touch me!" he shouted. "I'm-!"

"Oh hush," Mina said, her voice even. She placed her hands on her hips and stared him down. "You may have been a Prince in your timeline, but here, we're all on the same playing field, so get used to it!"

"You're hot when you're assertive," Kirishima teased.

Before they could get into a verbal argument, Mina disappeared into gray smoke. Bakugou glared at the place she had stood.

"Fucking bitch."

Now, he and Ochako headed into town. Deku and Iida also left to handle their affairs, leaving his main babysitter to show him around. The air hung dry and hot around them. The sound of the summer insects echoed around them, structures in the distance taking on a wavy appearance. It hadn't reached noon, yet the scorching atmosphere already had sweat beading down Bakugou's neck. Once inside the town, he paused and drank in his surroundings. Large brick buildings towered over each side of the cobblestone street. Children played despite the heat and when as ventured further; merchant stands lined their path. The smell of fresh bread permeated the air, causing Bakugou to veer away from his jailer.

"Where are you going, Bakugou?!" Ochako called after him.

He didn't answer, he just followed his nose until he found a beautiful girl pulling bread from an outside oven. Lined up on her stand were muffins, different loaves of bread, and scones. Bakugou's mouth watered. The young woman greeted him with a sultry grin. She dragged her fingers through her long copper tresses and tossed them over her shoulder. The ruffled blue top she wore rose to expose just a hint of her flat stomach.

"I've never seen you before," she said, giving him a slow once over.

"New in town," Bakugou replied while eying a strawberry scone. "How much?"

"Five pounds." She brushed a finger from the center of Bakugou's chest up to his jawline. "I'll take off two for you, handsome."

Bakugou grasped her fingers, threw her hand away, then turned to Ochako. "Pay her, Round Face."

"My name is Uraraka to you!" she seethed. "_You_ pay for it!"

Bakugou held his hand out to her. "Cough it up already!"

Ochako grumbled and pulled money from a little coin purse tucked away in a pouch secured to her waist. "You're paying me back, Bakugou!" She handed the woman her money. "Thank you, Camie. Please forgive his rudeness. He needs to work on his manners."

Camie frowned at Bakugou's harsh thwart of her advances. "I noticed. Have one on the house, Ochako, for having to deal with this jerk."

Bakugou shrugged, grabbed his scone, and walked away. He bit into it relishing the sweet flavors melding over his tongue. The perfect amount of cinnamon made the tanginess of the strawberries more delectable. This Camie woman would be his new source for pastries. The prince had a love for baked goods but normally kept a rigid diet. After what he'd been through, he could afford a pastry. Ochako ran to catch up with him as he finished his last bite, an apple tart in hand. The Mage stepped in front of him and Bakugou shot her an uninterested glance.

"Look," Ochako began. "I don't want to be around you either, but you have to so stop being so mean to me! I would have bought it for you if you asked! Next time, I won't!"

"If I had my own money, you wouldn't have to worry about me!" he snapped while stepping around her.

"Fine." Ochako fell in step next to him. "We'll see what kind of job we can find for you."

"Job?!" Bakugou exclaimed. "I don't fucking work, dumbass!"

"You might have to!" she argued.

Bakugou huffed at the audacity of this little girl. "Why don't you do _your_ job and show me around already?!"

Ochako ignored him and continued down their path. Once they passed the merchants, they arrived in the center of town. A large open space greeted them with a fountain in the middle. Its crystal-clear water glinted in the afternoon sun's rays, giving a Himalayan pink hue to the spraying droplets.

"The fountain is enchanted," Ochako explained as they walked over to it. "Our ancestors placed it here eons ago. It's called the Fountain of Expectancy."

"What's so special about it?" Bakugou asked while dipping his fingers into it.

The cool water sifted through his open hand and he noticed the rainbow of colors swirling in the fountain's pool. Ochako stood next to him and brushed her fingers along the water's surface.

"It's safe to drink, so when draught takes the rivers, we can use it as a source. It never runs dry, and it recognizes if you aren't from this village. No one who isn't from here can steal water from it!"

_Where_ was 'here'? Was the Faerie Mainlands a country with states or villages broken up to form it? How did the borders work, and where were they? That was the information he needed to know.

"Is this a specific city?" Bakugou asked. "I don't fucking get what you mean. How big is this shithole?"

"God, you're so rude!" Ochako snapped. "The Faerie Mainlands, _not a shithole,_ is a country. This village is called Ashbourne. It's the capital village of the Faerie Mainlands located in the state, South Warren. There are twelve states total that make up the Faerie Mainlands. It's not a big country compared to the rest of the world though."

Bakugou let the information sink in. He had so much to learn about this new universe. He glanced over at Ochako, who stood straight from the well, knowing he'd need more information on this bitch, too. She mentioned this fountain didn't allow others not from here to steal it. What else would she blab about?

"So, only people from Ashbourne can use this fountain, or people from the state South Warren?"

"Just those born in Ashbourne, "Ochako clarified. "This village is the origin of the faeries."

Silence engulfed them, and Bakugou wondered why she put such emphasis on the Fountain of Expectancy helping during a draught. Couldn't she use magic to create water? She could materialize certain foods, although raw, so why couldn't she do the same for water?

"Can't you just conjure up some water, little Mage?" he sneered.

"I don't know how," she answered honestly. "Water has different magic, you know. Without it, nothing lives. Trees and foliage won't grow, animals and people die out. No swell of the oceans, no wax, and wane of the moon."

Ochako studied the centerpiece of the fountain, a statue of a beautiful woman. The statue was created using stone, yet her wings still reflected the same rainbow light as the water.

"It has healing properties too!"

"You guys live forever anyway.," Bakugou replied. "What do you need magic healing water for?"

"We can still get injured!" Ochako argued. "You wouldn't understand because you're not from here!"

"You're damn right, you freaks," he muttered.

Afterward leaving the courtyard, Ochako showed him the training ground next to a large river where they saw Kirishima mid-battle with three of his cadets. Bakugou studied him, watching every punch, kick, and block. He noticed the redhead's calm demeanor and his relaxed, but ready, posture. He dodged a stray punch from a student and used his momentum to throw him to the ground. Kirishima had the three students groaning in the dirt twenty seconds later. The prince licked his lips, eager to fight him. Next, they traveled to the fields where they grew some of their crops, to where Momo resided in the village leader quarters, and then to the industrial area where they forged their weapons. The clang of steel and scent of iron surrounded the area.

"Can you use a sword?" Ochako asked.

Bakugou scoffed. "I don't need a sword when my quirk blows up everything!"

"You might want to learn," Ochako continued, ignoring his outburst. She'd already grown proficient at overlooking them. "You might need it someday."

"I _can _use a sword and _you_ should learn close combat," he countered. "I bet as a wizard, you can't fight hand-to-hand, huh?"

"I'm a Mage!"

"Isn't that the same damn thing?!"

"Kind of." Ochako walked inside a building made of steel with high windows. "Mages are scholars, too. We can create spells, unlike a wizard. Plus, wizards are guys! I'd be a witch."

That might come in handy later down the road, so Bakugou filed that information away with the plethora he'd gathered so far. When they entered, the heat didn't increase. Magic, maybe? Any hotter and their workers would faint from heat exhaustion. The air was thick from the lack of airflow. The mage maneuvered around different work areas, saying hi to the people they walked by. They gave Bakugou an uncomfortable glance but said nothing as they passed.

"Where's Gunhead sensei?" she called to a worker pouring molten liquid into a sword's mold.

He pointed toward the back of the large area where a lone door stood. "He's in the training room!" The man gave Bakugou a once over. "Who's your friend?"

"Not a friend," Ochako corrected. "But this is Bakugou. He's new around here."

"Welcome, Bakugou!" he sang. "You'll love it here!"

Bakugou scoffed. "Yeah, we'll see about that."

The pair entered through the door to a spacious training area loaded with weights, a large grappling floor, and punching bags. Bakugou bounced on the balls of his feet, itching to get on the mat. In the center of the mats was a large man wearing a gray mask with four holes in a square formation designed on it. They protruded from the mask-like mini gun barrel, aside from the bottom left, perhaps used just to see. He wore no shirt, but a pile of clothing and gauntlets resembling revolver chambers rested next to a bench outside the ring. His opponent was a scrawny little brat, probably no older than seventeen. As the kid tried swinging a sword, his larger opponent, who Bakugou guessed was Gunhead, swiveled away, fluid movements showing years of practice.

"You're just swinging your sword," Gunhead said while sliding away from another futile stroke. "You need to anticipate your opponent's movements. Make the sword an extension of yourself."

The child's look of determination increased as he tried to take his mentor's instruction to heart. Still, he swung a little wildly until Gunhead knocked the sword from his hand, grasped his wrist, and slammed him onto the mat in one movement.

"Work on connecting with your weapon." Gunhead stood and helped the kid to his feet. He mussed his dark curly locks. "You're getting better, but you're using your sword without attachment or appreciating its bond with you. Keep practicing, Jonsho!"

Jonsho's look of disappointment morphed into determination. "I will, Sensei!"

The young boy noticed Ochako and Bakugou and smiled. "Hi, Lady Ochako! I almost got him that time!"

Ochako beamed. "You're-"

"No, you didn't," Bakugou interrupted. "You weren't even close, kid! Swinging that sword like you've never held the damn thing in your life?! You definitely need fucking practice!"

Gunhead surveyed the newcomer. "Who's this, Ochako? He's kind of mouthy."

Ochako glared at Bakugou first who crossed his arms over his chest without apology. "This is Bakugou. He'll be around for a bit." She elbowed him in the side. "I'm hoping he'll learn some manners soon."

"I can teach him some," Gunhead offered. "Get in here, Bakugou, the Newcomer."

Bakugou removed his shirt and held his cuffs out to Ochako. "Take 'em off, Cheeks!"

"No."

Bakugou blinked. "No? What the hell do you mean no?!"

The brunette walked to sit near the edge of the mat. She motioned for Jonsho to follow. The teen toweled off then plopped down next to the Mage. He leaned back, bracing himself on his hands and crossing long legs. His silver irises gleamed with anticipation.

"I said no," Ochako deadpanned. "You're fighting Sensei Gunhead using only hand to hand combat. _No quirks_."

Gunhead stretched, dropping to touch his toes then shifting his weight to the left into a side stretch. "He's got a quirk, huh? Neat! Maybe that's why he thinks he's invincible."

"He's also a prince from..." Ochako paused. "Another faraway land."

Gunhead stood and bowed with respect. "It will be my honor to teach you this lesson, Prince Bakugou."

Bakugou grit his teeth and stormed to meet his opponent. "Oh, yeah?! You talk tough for a guy who won't show his face!"

Bakugou sprinted toward Gunhead with fists raised. His opponent stood with open hands at his sides until Bakugou was within striking distance. Gunhead raised a leg and drop-kicked Bakugou in the center of his chest. The blow took Bakugou's breath away, but he regained his composure, grasping Gunhead's leg and raising his opposite leg to strike him. Gunhead blocked his blow and jumped, landing a spinning kick with his free leg to Bakugou's cheek. The power behind it snapped his head to the side and made his ears ring. It knocked Bakugou to the mat and broke his hold on Gunhead's leg. He slid on Bakugou's back and locked him in a chokehold. Bakugou thrashed hard, but Gunhead held firm. Bakugou felt his opponent's forearm tightening around his throat, and his vision swam as the lack of oxygen shut down his brain. Red irises shifted to see the blank stare Ochako gave him and the smug expression on the brat's face. When Jonsho grinned at him, Bakugou's rage multiplied.

Bakugou elbowed Gunhead in the side repeatedly. Adrenaline rushed through Bakugou's veins, setting him alive as he gave this fight his all. He poured everything into it, all the pain and fear his situation surrounded him with. The deep ache from missing his loved ones fueled his attacks, threatening to overtake him. Gunhead grunted, grip losing its strength for a moment, but that was all Bakugou needed. Confidence rolled through him as he shifted his head out of Gunhead's arms, whirled around, and launched himself on top of him. Surprise filtered over his face when Gunhead catapulted him with a firm grip on his trousers over him. Gunhead followed until he landed on top of Bakugou again. He gave Bakugou a solid punch to the mouth. The back his head slammed into the mat, dazing him. Bakugou tried to bring his knee up to connect with Gunhead's private parts but he avoided it, placed a hand on Bakugou's chest, and dropped an elbow hard onto his jaw. Bakugou's body went limp and Gunhead stood.

"He's got some skill," Gunhead commented. "There's a lot of rage there hindering his abilities though."

Ochako stood and walked over to her master. Her eyes didn't leave the unconscious prince. She knelt next to him, placing an open hand over his face. "Helar tu revere!"

The blood seeping from the corner of Bakugou's mouth reversed its trail down his cheek. Ochako stood and folded her arms behind her back.

"He seems so angry, but all I see is a boy who's afraid to let anyone get close to him." Ochako hooked stray brunette strands behind her ear and tilted her head. "I wonder why that is."

"How adorable!" Gunhead gushed while placing balled fists up to wear his mouth would be. "You're just so caring Ochako! If anyone can break his cold heart, it's you!"

Said woman blushed and became a stuttering mess. "Wait, no! I-I just want him to be nicer to people that's all!"

"Oh, fuck you."

They glanced over to see Bakugou stirring. Half-closed eyes couldn't focus on them and he wobbled while trying to sit up. "You won't break me, Cheeks!"

"What does that mean?!" Ochako demanded. "I just fixed your face, and that's how you wake up?!"

"Yeah thanks, but it still fucking hurts," he mumbled before passing out again.

She stood rooted in her spot as Jonsho jogged over. "I'm surprised he knows how to say thank you," Jonsho mused.

"He doesn't," Ochako replied. "It's probably the concussion making him forget he's supposed to be mean."

Gunhead placed a hand on Ochako's shoulder. "He'll come around. If he's getting too unruly, bring him to me for another lesson."

Ochako giggled. "That sounds like a fantastic idea, Sensei!"

* * *

When Bakugou roused, his hand flew to his jaw. His whole body ached. What the fuck happened? Bakugou's other hand stretched along the rough felt of the mats. First, he drew his knees up, one breath, then two. His eyes searched his surroundings. It was quiet and his pounding headache thanked whoever blocked out the windows.

"Welcome back!"

Bakugou winced and looked at Ochako who sat near him on the bench. That asshole kid and sensei left them alone with the equipment and memories of previous fights. Bakugou stood to his feet, which increased his headache.

"Where's that giant dickhead?"

Ochako frowned. "His name is Gunhead sensei, and he just kicked your butt!"

"I almost had him!" Bakugou argued while sliding his shirt back on with difficulty.

Ochako laughed, the sound reverberating off the walls. "You weren't even close! You need more practice, Bakugou!"

Bakugou's face soured, and his pride sank at Ochako throwing his earlier words in his face. That guy wiped the floor with him; he couldn't lie about it. He watched in annoyance as his keeper got her giggling under control. Ochako wiped stray tears from the corners of her eyes and patted his shoulder.

"Let's go. I bet you're tired after that butt kicking."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for those still hanging with me! It means a lot! Thanks Loki and Bmarvels again for looking over this chapter!**

* * *

Momo stood at the head of the circular table, silence filling the room. Her generals stayed on their feet and eyed Bakugou with mistrust. All except Ochako. She stood next to him, solemn expression crossing her features. The concentrated look must mean she was worried about the trials to come. Over the short time since Bakugou woke up in this hellhole, he noticed that his keeper wore her emotions on her face. The furrow of her brow showing frustration or contemplation. The upward quirk of her lip when something amused her. How she crossed her arms and drummed her fingers with impatience or annoyance. Bakugou saw it as a weakness to be so easily readable.

He studied the other generals, glancing at Midoriya, who he found out was a Paladin. It had something to do with having a strict moral code and being known for their chivalry and unmatched strength. Two others Bakugou hadn't met yet joined them. One stood next to Momo, hands resting on the table. A burn covered most of the left side of his face, drawing focus to heterochromatic irises. His hair also split into two distinct colors: ivory right, crimson left. He didn't make eye contact with the newcomer; he acted as if Bakugou didn't exist. Next, a woman—judging by the clothing—sat in a chair at the end. Her invisibility quirk made her the stealth rogue for the village. The mage, Ochako, and the other warriors she had underneath her made Bakugou respect Momo a bit more. His curiosity piqued on what ability Half and Half possessed. He bet it was something with fire.

"Thank you for coming," Momo began. "Have a seat."

Chairs scraped as they followed her instruction. Still, not a word left anyone's lips. Momo surveyed them again before saying, "We have a huge problem, and the Faerie Race will be wiped out if we don't stop it."

"Who is wiping us out?" the invisible woman questioned, her shirt shifting to show she crossed her arms.

"All For One."

Silence blanketed over them as Momo turned to the male seated next to her. "Todoroki, did you find anything substantial about his movements?"

"No," he answered. "He's almost untraceable. I lost him at the border of Brencheska."

"Where the fuck is that?" Bakugou asked, leaning back in his chair with a bored expression.

"It's a hundred miles south of our borders," Momo replied. "They are a land well-known for their agricultural contributions. We get eighty percent of our produce from there. "

"You should have sent me, Lady Momo," the invisible woman spoke. "It's like my whole specialty!"

Momo nodded in agreement. "I understand where you're coming from Hagakure, but you're not equipped for combat if someone attacked you. Todoroki can defend himself better."

Bakugou hung on every word, gathering information on the generals. This Todoroki must be the warrior Ochako gushed about. Apparently, he had a dual quirk, the first of his kind. Bakugou's tongue darted out to lick his lips. Too bad planning took priority because the hard-on he sported for fighting this new opponent needed attention.

"What do we do now?" Ochako questioned. "How can we find someone who's untraceable?"

"I overheard a conversation between some of his men." Todoroki sat forward and linked his fingers together. "He's still looking for the Deianira."

"Wait, I thought he'd found it already?" Midoriya spoke.

Todoroki shook his head. "The whispers said All For One discovered its location, but the Deianira wasn't there."

"You mean to tell me you fucks have no idea where this weapon or whatever is?"

Everyone's eyes landed on Bakugou. He grinned and hooked his arm over the chair's back.

"Bottom line, find it before All For One does, right? Then there's your Faerie issue and preventing him from wiping your people off the fucking map. All For One has two clear goals. Let's talk about a link."

Ochako frowned but tapped her finger on her chin. "We've got to have texts detailing where it is, but not just anyone can decipher them."

Bakugou rolled his eyes. "Well, who can?!"

"No one has been able to in a hundred years," Momo responded. "The Deianira is bound to protect the Faerie race. That is one task it cannot refuse and the only thing we know about it."

"It protects even without us knowing its whereabouts." Midoriya's gaze shifted to Ochako with a warm smile. "I'm sure Ochako could figure out the texts."

She blushed, a hint of rainbow fluttering behind her as she tried to keep her wings in check. "Oh! Um, I don't know about that, Deku! I'm not super experienced with text translation! I learned the bare minimum and not everyone who learns can decipher."

"It's worth a shot," Todoroki said. "We need more clarification on the Deianira. What purpose does All For One have for it and why does he destroy the Faerie race?" His gaze bore into Bakugou who matched it. "Also, why did it fling Ochako to the future to drag this man back?"

"Hey asshole, I just want to return to my damn timeline!" Bakugou snapped. "I don't give a shit about your problems. I have my own to deal with."

"And what's that?" Midoriya asked.

Bakugou jumped to his feet, fists clenched at his sides. "Save my people and the country from that maniac! He fucking killed thousands on his trek to take over as much land as possible!"

His company remained silent. It hung thick and menacing in the air until Ochako stood next to him.

"Bakugou will help us stop All For One here in exchange for figuring out how to return him to his timeline," she clarified. "If we defeat All For One, it can prevent the damage he does in the future."

"Wait, All For One is in the future?!" Hagakure exclaimed. "How is that possible?!"

Bakugou plopped back down. "You better answer them Ponytail."

"Did you just call Lady Momo, Ponytail?" Todoroki questioned.

"It's all right." Momo stood and cleared her throat. "The reason All For One is five hundred years in the future is he extended his life."

"How?!" Midoriya demanded. He paused and studied their leader. "There's something you're not telling us."

Ochako fidgeted, reaching up to twirl her hair around her finger. It didn't go unnoticed by her crush. His features turned grim. "You know too, don't you, Ochako?"

"I…"

The Mage glimpsed at Momo which solidified her guilt. Momo closed her eyes, and when she opened them after a deep, calming, exhale; she said in a hushed whisper, "What I'm telling you stays in this room. Faerie blood, when injected into the heart, can extend a non-faerie's life. It's not the same length as our lifespans, but it adds years."

She swallowed, gaze sweeping over her audience.

"If they continuously injected themselves, they can live decades longer."

"What?!" her generals echoed.

"Where did you find this information?" Todoroki asked.

"How do they know that it has extended their life?" Midoriya chimed in while placing a thoughtful hand to his chin.

Hagakure jumped to her feet and rested her back against the closest plaster wall. "How often does a person need to inject Faerie blood?"

Momo held up a hand to silence them.

"I'll explain more another time. We need to try deciphering the Faerie texts and seeing what information we can find on All For One's whereabouts."

"Not good enough!"

The group glanced at Bakugou, who was glaring at Momo. "Tell them everything. How can your generals trust a leader who doesn't tell them the full truth?!"

Bakugou didn't wait for Momo's response. He closed his eyes and linked his fingers behind his head, waiting for her to continue. If she wanted her generals to understand their mission, they needed every detail. She shouldn't fear telling them pertinent information; these are people she handpicked. If their loyalty came into question, she did a piss-poor job of choosing her military leaders. Momo stared at Bakugou in silence, her expression remaining unreadable as she processed her thoughts.

"Lady Momo?" Ochako ventured, placing a hand over hers. "I think we should tell them what we know."

Dark eyes filtered over to her Mage. She gave a curt nod then focused on her leaders again.

"The information about Faerie blood's power is a secret kept by the village leaders," Momo began. "The person who injects Faerie blood has an intense increase in their senses. Their sense of smell increases, they see vivid colors, and their hearing becomes more acute. All of their senses including, touch and taste, are amplified. They receive a boost in healing abilities too, which prevents natural slow of cell of cellular regeneration. The boost fades as they're nearing the end of their extended life. Faerie blood from one Faerie only adds three to five years extra."

"Doesn't sound worth the trouble," Todoroki said.

Momo nodded. "It isn't unless you drain multiple at one time. However, the blood loses its potency within the hour if the host dies."

"So, he couldn't just keep a team of Faeries for his supply?" Midoriya asked. "Three to five years is plenty of time for a Faerie to replenish their blood."

"Not when every drop that Faerie's blood is required for the magic to work." Momo sat and crossed her legs as murmurs rippled across the room. "Draining all of it kills them."

"How can someone inject that much blood at once?!" Hagakure demanded. "Their blood would be as thick as syrup!"

"Yeah," Ochako murmured. "This is getting pretty confusing."

"I read in an old religious text that Faeries are Weavers," Midoriya started. "Our powers are for the greater good. Like Ochako's ability to heal injuries and illnesses. Her magic weaves with time and forces it to reverse. Todoroki's quirks can help create weapons and keep our produce longer so less food is wasted because of the heat. Fire and ice magic weave into those tasks."

"What if our blood has to 'weave' into that of the user to make them live longer?" Midoriya speculated.

Ochako nodded. "Like absorbed into their bloodstream? That would make sense." She smiled and nodded with determination. "I want to get started as soon as possible!"

"That's the spirit, Ochako!" Hagakure exclaimed, the right sleeve raising. She must have lifted a fist into the air.

"Let's reconvene in two weeks," Momo instructed. "Remember, All For One may not know our secret yet. We don't know if the Deianira is what gives him the information about our blood, and that's why he lives in Bakugou's era. Hagakure, find your sources and see if we can detect any movement from All For One."

"Yes, ma'am!"

They spent the next hour discussing how Faerie blood worked but hoped the text would provide the clarification they needed. They'd have to rely on the text to determine exactly how the process worked. What technique would All For One use to inject so much? They'd turn to their healers concerning how much blood volume each Faerie had, and they might also know what procedure allowed a transfusion of so much. There must be a few liters per Faerie at least. Afterward, Ochako and Bakugou returned home. The afternoon sun burned a scorching path over the ground as they entered Ochako's house, and once inside, she turned to face Bakugou.

"I need to start on these texts, so Kirishima is coming over to entertain you."

Bakugou bristled. "I'm not a fucking child."

Ochako giggled and patted his shoulder. "Sometimes you act like one."

Bakugou grasped her hand and yanked her forward against his chest. He relished at how wide her eyes grew from his brash movement then grinned. "How's that for childish, Round Face?"

Instead of blushing furiously, she rolled her eyes and smiled. "That's exactly what a kid would do!"

She burst into a fit of laughter as Bakugou released her. He watched how wholesome she laughed. The carefree way her eyes squinted shut, and the little snort that escaped her, which caught her attention. Ochako placed a hand to her mouth, this time her cheeks burning. Bakugou pinched them.

"You laugh like a piglet."

"That's not nice!" she chided. "Plus, piglets are adorable, so you must be saying I'm cute!"

Bakugou brushed a finger against the soft skin of her jaw and walked away. "Yeah, you're cute all right. Cutest damn hog ever."

"_Hey!" _

Bakugou trailed into the kitchen in search of something to eat just as Kirishima entered through the sliding glass door next to the cabinets. Glasses was working with the other weak soldiers and wouldn't return until the evening. Good, they needed strong warriors for this battle. Kirishima grinned when he laid eyes on Bakugou and slid into a bar seat.

"Look who it is! Our little prince is making himself at home! You'll get those cuffs off in no time, buddy!"

"Shut up!" Bakugou barked while rummaging through the cabinets and pulling out a mango.

Instead of peeling it with a knife, Bakugou used his teeth to rip the skin away. Kirishima watched him in confusion. "That's an interesting way to eat a mango."

"Saves time," Bakugou mumbled through slurps.

How did they have mangoes here? The dry earth wasn't fit for tropical fruits. The sweet, tangy juice slid over his tongue and for the first time in a while, contentment washed over him. The mangoes in Bakugou's time didn't have such rich sweetness. Maybe mangoes came from the country Brencheska they talked about in the meeting. Bakugou realized he needed to study a map to learn more about the surrounding areas.

"Let's hit the back," Kirishima said while jumping to his feet. "You wanted to fight me, right?"

Bakugou placed his half-eaten mango on the counter. "Fuck yeah, Shitty Hair! I'll wipe the floor with you!"

"Good luck punching hard rock without your quirk!" Kirishima singsonged while sliding the glass open.

Bakugou paused and glared at Kirishima's back. "Why the hell do you get to use your quirk when I can't, you asshole?!"

* * *

Holy shit, Bakugou couldn't wait to have his quirk unlocked! Fighting a hardening quirk without his own proved near impossible. As he limped inside, cursing a laughing Kirishima, and unable to close his bleeding fists, Bakugou grinned. Although his pride hurt, Bakugou realized he wouldn't be assisting helpless little shits who would depend solely on him for this All For One debacle. He wholeheartedly believed they weren't stronger than him… minus that Gun dude. He couldn't wait to fight him again either. When he entered the house, he didn't see the little witch but he and Kirishima fought for a solid six hours. Day transformed into darkness and now he was starving.

"Oi, Round Face!" he yelled from his spot near the counter as he fixed himself some water. "Get in here!"

Silence answered him. Bakugou cursed under his breath and checked the large ice chest. He frowned. It would take hours to defrost the meats taunting him. He might warm the steak in hot water, but it wouldn't be a fast process. Might as well though; they'd need to eat again soon.

Iida entered the kitchen and gave him a sour look. "Why not get cleaned up so you don't drip blood and sweat everywhere?"

"Shut it, Glasses! I'm fucking hungry." Bakugou leaned against the marble counter. "Where's Round Face? Still working on the Faerie texts or whatever?"

"It's none of your concern where she is," Iida replied without malice. "But yes, she is. Don't disturb her. She's doing important work."

"Someone better figure out the food situation then," Bakugou snapped. "Good luck, Glasses."

He left without giving Iida time to respond. Up the winding stairs Bakugou climbed, muscles screaming with every step and he relished it. The pain made him feel alive, and he planned to use it as a motivator. He heard his father's warm laugh, his mother yelling at him to take his shoes off in the throne room. He and his best idiot friend, Denki, always got into trouble with his parents. Bakugou grinned as he entered his bedroom. Some of the best times in his youth circled around the shenanigans they got themselves into. His smile faded as Denki's gurgles from choking on his own blood, a sword penetrating the base of his throat, reached his ears. His heart ached, but he shoved it down.

"Don't be a little bitch," he whispered, trying to ignore his voice wavering. "You have shit to do."

He swallowed the hard lump in his throat, grabbed a fresh pair of pants and boxers, then locked himself in the bathroom. Once he freshened up, a shirtless Bakugou trumped back downstairs to find a spread fit for a king steaming on the island counter. Everything from pork to mountains of rice to sashimi and pickled plums awaited him. He didn't bother looking for plates and instead searched for chopsticks. He grabbed bites of white rice straight from the giant bowl sitting in the center of the spread. Everything tasted delicious. He wondered who cooked it and how they did it so fast. He couldn't have been in the bathroom for more than forty-five minutes. Kirishima turned the corner while drying his hair with a towel.

"You're welcome Prince Bakugou for your food and the beat down!" he sang while grabbing himself a plate. He studied Bakugou and raised an eyebrow. "Any reason why you're not wearing a shirt?"

"You wait until I can blow you away and you won't be so damn cocky," Bakugou shot back. He grabbed a bite of sweet and sour pork, still using the chopsticks he put in his mouth already. "And it's fucking hot in here."

Kirishima frowned. "What kind of prince eats straight out of the spread? Use a plate dude!"

Bakugou glared at him. "Well, fix it!"

Kirishima just grinned and fixed his own. "Nope! You've gotta learn to fend for yourself one day. Don't tell me you haven't fixed your own plate before?"

"Of course, I haven't, you idiot!"

Bakugou grudgingly got to his feet and snatched the empty plate the redhead held out to him. "Did Round Face conjure up the food and you cooked it?"

Kirishima nodded. "I just borrowed her shower after I prepared everything instead of going home. She's been working hard in the library trying to decipher the Faerie texts. She's got thousands of pages each to go through. Poor girl."

"No one else can translate?!" Bakugou demanded. "That makes no sense! Who the hell taught her?!"

"There are few who can, but it's a skill passed between generations. Doesn't hit everyone and her grandma, the one who taught her, passed away before Ochako finished her lessons."

"Hmm."

Bakugou chewed thoughtfully, realizing the more he learned about the Faerie race, the more complicated they became.

"Are you a Faerie, Shitty Hair?"

Kirishima laughed. He took a sip of his water and said, "Yep! So are Deku, Momo, and Todoroki."

"What about the pink alien and Glasses?"

"I'll let her tell you when she's ready," Kirishima replied with a wink. "Iida is human, but he was raised with faeries."

Looked like Bakugou was right to dismiss that fuck Iida when he and Momo initially discussed the faerie blood issue. It was crazy how long ago that seemed. Bakugou glanced at the cuffs on his wrists. He'd almost forgotten they were there… minus the thirty times he tried to use his quirk today during his battle. The blonde growled. He didn't give a shit if the little witch was face first in dusty books. To train to his full potential so they can freeload off his quirk, these cuffs had to disappear.

"Where's the library?" Bakugou asked while piling food onto the plate.

"Downstairs, why?"

"Where's downstairs?!" the prince demanded. "She's gonna take these damn cuffs off."

Kirishima stood and filled another glass of water from the sink. He handed it to Bakugou.

"She probably hasn't eaten or drank anything in hours," he explained. "Take that with you."

"I'm not your errand boy!" Bakugou snapped.

"You're going down there, anyway."

True. Bakugou grumbled under his breath and took the cup. "This plate is for me, not her."

He turned on his heels before Kirishima could respond. Bakugou padded back towards the front door and noticed a threshold to his left, leading into a small, but well-designed living area. He scoffed at how tiny it was compared to areas of his castle.

"Fucking peasants," he murmured to himself with a roll of his eyes.

He walked down the wooden steps into an expansive library. Still only a fraction of the one back home but an enormous collection for someone who normally lived alone. These didn't all belong to Ochako, did they? The wall adjacent from where he stood had a bookshelf lining the entire wall and was filled from top to bottom. On the opposite wall was a work desk with scrolls and books sprawled over it. Ochako sat on the wooden table, legs crossed underneath her and a book in her lap. She focused so intensely on it that she didn't hear Bakugou come in. Candles floated in the air in each of the corners, casting a brighter glow than normal ones. Magic seemed handy for basic household bullshit. Bakugou studied the mage, finger gliding over the page as she read, and her tongue peeking from the corner of plump lips. She wasn't half bad to look at, pretty cute in this lighting.

"Oi, Round Face!" Ochako jumped and sent her book flying. It clattered to the floor and Bakugou grinned. "I could have been an enemy. Where the hell is your awareness?!"

"I was in the zone!" Ochako argued, jumping off the table to retrieve her book. Her eyes got as large as saucers. "Why aren't you wearing a shirt?!"

"Because I'm hot!" he retorted with a frown. "I'm fucking burning up after my bath!" He studied her flustered expression and his pride swelled. "You're always around muscular guys, so why do you only get nervous around me and that green-haired fuck?"

"I'm not nervous!" Ochako sputtered. "I…"

Her words trailed off when her eyes landed on Bakugou's full plate. "Is that for me?"

"No!" Bakugou answered with a glare. "Fix your own!"

"Please?"

No snappy retort? He watched her step closer until her face was almost on the plate. She reached for the chopsticks on it and picked up some rice. Ochako popped it in her mouth and closed her eyes with a content sigh.

"I'm so hungry," she moaned. "Sometimes I forget to eat when I'm really focused."

"Food fuels your brain, dumbass," he chided.

Ochako snatched the plate and glass from his hands. Bakugou realized what she was doing a moment too late. "Wait! I-!"

"Explosion!"

An invisible blow hit him on the back of his neck and slammed him into the unforgiving floor. His teeth clacked together when his chin connected and he was lucky his tongue hadn't been between them.

"You bitch," he muttered.

"Explosion," she deadpanned.

The crack to his back almost made him cry out. "Hey! You keep that up and you're gonna injure me! What's the point in that?!"

Ochako ignored him and continued picking delicious morsels from Bakugou's plate. Bakugou dragged himself to his feet and slammed his palms on the table. That's it, he had it with this magic beating the shit out of him. Before he could say anything else to get himself body slammed, Bakugou watched Ochako chew with her cheeks so full they poked out.

"You look like a damn chipmunk," he commented. He reached out and pinched her cheeks. "Did you have to stuff half the plate in your mouth?!"

She mumbled then finished chewing first. "I'm just hungry!" She gave him a soft smile. "Thanks, Bakugou."

Instead of a scathing comeback, he brushed the crumbs from around her mouth, his thumb lingering a second too long. "You're a messy eater."

Ochako blushed as she wiped her face. "I know, I just get so excited about food."

He thought he saw a hint of her wings glittered in the marigold lighting.

_You're not here to make friends! Make her take these damn cuffs off!_

"Round Face," he started while holding up his wrists. "Take this shit off."

She blinked. "No, I don't think I should."

"_Why not?!"_ he raged. "I can't get stronger if I can't use my quirk! What, you expect to take them off before a fight and then I'm supposed to jump in and kick some ass without having used my quirk for who knows how fucking long?!"

Ochako mulled over his words. "Yeah, but I'm afraid you'll hurt me and run!"

"Why the hell would I hurt you?!"

"Did you forget the time you tried to take me hostage when you first woke up?"

Bakugou paused and ran a hand through his hair. "That was different! I didn't know where I was, who you assholes were, and you had me shackled! What was I supposed to think?!"

"Why are you always so angry?" Ochako asked.

Inquisitiveness laced through her question as she cocked her head to the side, awaiting his answer. It rendered him speechless. He'd always been brash, hotheaded, and vocal about thoughts that he should keep to himself. Bakugou stared at her then coughed and turned away.

"You don't think my whole fucking situation allows me to be pissed?" Bakugou climbed on her desk and pulled his leg up to his chest. "I watched my men get slaughtered, Ochako. I thought I was dead, too. My fucking people got killed, my lands overrun by that asshole. Now I'm five hundred years in the past and I don't know why."

Ochako plopped in her chair. A beaming smile crossed her features, and she said nothing, making his blood boil. "You think that shit is funny?!"

Her face blanched. "N-no, Bakugou! It's just you've never called me by my name before!" She hung her head. "I'm so sorry about your people, Bakugou. I am."

He listened and a soft hitch of her breath. Bakugou swung his legs over the desk, which positioned her between his thighs. Bakugou leaned down and lifted her chin. Never in his life had he touched anything with such care even though he knew Ochako wasn't fragile. She glanced up at him, crystal tears sliding down her cheeks. This woman knew him for a few weeks and already cried for him when he refused to shed a tear. Fuck, he didn't enjoy seeing her cry like he planned to after this shit was over for the hell she'd put him through.

"You cry ugly."

Her face soured, and she wiped his cheeks. "Is it possible at all for you to be nice?!"

"I like it, you ugly-crying chipmunk piglet."

Ochako laughed at his combination of all his recent name-calling, looked at his thighs half a foot away from her cheeks and shoved her chair backward with embarrassment. It didn't have wheels on it. It tipped backward, and she crashed to the floor with Bakugou howling. He held his sides, laughing until he couldn't breathe.

"That's not funny!" she cried.

A tiny smile Ochako tried to hide appeared on her face and soon she laughed, too. Bakugou jumped off the table. "Get up, Cheeks. I don't have all fucking day!"

"Geez, thanks for helping me up," she muttered. She studied his arms, noticing the numerous cuts and bruises lining his body. "Let me heal these first. Geez, what did you and Kirishima do?!"

"Fight," Bakugou boasted.

"Of course, you guys did," Ochako sighed. She raised her hands, fingers spread as she commanded, "Helar tu revere!"

A bright green glow surrounded him, her magic warm and inviting. Her tongue peeked out from between her lips as she worked. Bakugou stared down at her. Ochako was so fucking _small. _Yet, he had a feeling there was a lot of potential, a lot he didn't know about her powers. Hell, _she _probably didn't know everything about her abilities. After a few minutes, she stepped back and the sphere around him disappeared. Bakugou noticed he still had the sting and throbbing pain of his injuries, but they looked healed.

"Why am I still hurting?" Bakugou asked. "Didn't you just fucking heal me?"

Ochako lowered her head. "I haven't completely mastered how to use healing magic yet."

"Pick your head up."

She didn't but replied, confused, "What?"

"Are you fucking deaf?!" he bellowed, using his finger to force her eyes up to meet his. "Don't _ever _put your head down, you hear me?! Just get fucking better! You'll be fine!"

Ochako eyes widened in surprise before a soft smile crossed her features.

"Thanks, Bakugou. That means a lot." Ochako stretched her arms over her head and yawned. "Time for bed. I'm so tired!"

Bakugou watched her bound up the stairs and trailed after her, wondering just what the hell fate dragged him into.


	5. Chapter 5

**Guess who is starting a third chapter story when she should be focusing on Vermillion and Conquered by Kings?! It's definitely me! In my defense, it's just three chapters, the third leading into the sexy goodness for Bakubabe's upcoming birthday. Check it out if that's your thing!** ❤️

* * *

The next week passed with Ochako keeping her head buried in her books and Bakugou fought every chance he got. Deku often came over to check on her and see if he could assist Ochako with her translations, to Bakugou's irritation. He seemed like a fucking puppy following her around. But that bastard's strength surpassed everyone Bakugou had battled so far. He sensed Deku was holding back a great deal. As much as it hurt his pride, Bakugou knew that asshole had to, or Deku would have killed him. After their fierce fight, Bakugou had dragged himself, bleeding with numerous broken bones, to the library and demanded again that Ochako take off his cuffs. She refused, but not before first healing his injuries. She'd used the same heal spell she'd used after his battle with Kirishima. It annoyed the shit out of him that she could heal the tissue, but the pain remained until the "injury" healed.

The next council meeting was two days away, and Ochako had made no progress. She'd grown frustrated with the text and put them down for a day. Good, Bakugou had grown tired of looking at her mopey face. Today, Iida made her take a break with Deku, Kirishima, and Momo all concurring she needed to relax. Ochako hadn't been sleeping much, and it showed when Bakugou stormed down to the library to rage about something, and he'd found her asleep face first in her book. He didn't wake her because Ochako's loud snoring told him she needed a nap. Things between them seemed easier with each passing day. Bakugou still hated her for leaving the cuffs on him, but every conversation wasn't a yelling match anymore. In fact, they'd traveled back to town for pastries almost every day for the past week.

They'd left ten minutes after the sun peeked over the horizon and started its heatwave across the land. On the second morning, Iida had caught them as they were returning with spoils. Kirishima and Deku were over, waiting on Iida to so they could go into town and go work with the troops. Iida had reminded Ochako that Bakugou was dangerous. To Bakugou's delight, she smiled and said, "I don't think Bakugou would maliciously hurt me." She'd brought extra treats and handed out scones to her friends, dismissing Iida's concerns.

Bakugou had watched her move around the island, laughing and placing a gentle hand on Deku's shoulder. The harmless movement made his eyebrows furrow. What the hell did she see in that guy, anyway? That thought returned every time he'd watch them interact. Deku may be a fucking powerhouse, but he _clearly_ didn't know what the fuck to do with a woman. He couldn't see Ochako's obvious interest in him, the idiot. Bakugou returned his focus to his current task of training on the intricate rock formations behind the house. He needed the practice because his homelands didn't have rocky terrain like this. He needed to learn how to fight on every turf possible, because they didn't know how far this search for the Deianira would take them.

Bakugou trained until the evening slipped in to take over for the night. After bathing, Bakugou, his keeper, and her dogs Deku, Iida, Kirishima, and Mina went to a large lake about a mile from her home. Bakugou refused, but Ochako "explosioned" him until he begrudgingly agreed because he'd didn't want her magic attacking him anymore. She simply smiled motioned him to follow like her magic hadn't punched him in the neck, shins, and chest a second before, little bitch. Ochako had the area well-lit thanks to the lights she summoned to surround the massive canopies of catalpa trees. It looked like a thousand fireflies spent their evening resting in the thick bundles of leaves. Mina brought drinks while Iida carried a basket full of snacks for them to enjoy. Deku was the first one in the water, sprinting to the clear lake while throwing his shirt off and diving in. Ochako laughed and ran after him. The violet tie-around one-piece jumpsuit complimented her pale skin, chocolate tresses teased by the wind cooling from the sun's slow disappearance behind the horizon. Bakugou didn't see any animals; not even the sound of insects reached his ears. He guessed Ochako used spells to keep them away. He learned to, his satisfaction, that crickets frightened her. To his dissatisfaction, she used her spell to slam into the back of his knees.

Mina wore a similar swimsuit, but it was a marigold one-piece exposing more skin than Ochako's. The bottom of her one-piece showed the undersides of her curvy bottom. The color contrasted with her unusual fuchsia skin and strange eyes kept attention on her, mainly Kirishima's. Bakugou swore he saw him lick his lips. He walked over to Kirishima once they reached the edge of the lake.

"You gonna fuck her or what, Shitty Hair?" he questioned.

"Come on, call me Kirishima! We're buds now, right?" Kirishima's eyes that matched Bakugou's flitted over with mischief sparkling in them. "I'm already sleeping with her, though."

The blonde laughed. "I'm not surprised. She looks like she'd fuck anything."

Kirishima shrugged. "She's a free spirit," He grinned at Bakugou, "but I like when I'm part of that free spirit."

Bakugou stretched on the shore; the ground cooling enough he could perform his stretches barefoot. His friends used to tease him when he was younger about making time for flexibility, but those idiots didn't understand flexibility allowed for more strength potential. Bakugou showed them up in every strength activity after just two months of incorporating stretching into his routine. He could out-lift and out-muscle them with ease. Well, better because he could fuck them up before including stretching in his routine. Exhaling as he touched his toes, Ochako's laughter reached his ears. He tried to ignore how her giggling like an idiot with Deku pissed him off. Bakugou wasn't successful and looked up to see Deku splashing Ochako, a bright smile showing his fondness for her.

"You stare at her a lot, you know."

Bakugou growled. "Go away, you-"

"Oh, stop it," Mina interrupted while sitting next to him cross-legged. She leaned over her thighs to stretch her back, fingers reaching to dig into the firm dirt. "You're all bark and no bite."

"I fucking bite, I'm just not interested in biting you. I'm not Kirishima."

Mina chuckled. "Do you want to bite me, Prince Bakugou?"

Blonde eyebrows furrowed. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Mina moved into a straddle and leaned forward to press her chest against the ground. Bakugou noticed how her shapely ass cheeks were more visible from the stretch. She caught him staring and simpered.

"Is that a yes?"

Bakugou rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you've got a nice ass but I'm sick of your mouth. Fuck off, I'm not interested."

Mina huffed. "You're an asshole, and if you keep acting like that, Ochako will _never_ like you. Not when she's got a sweetheart like Deku."

She jumped up and leaped into the water before Bakugou could rip her a new asshole.

"Stupid bitch," he grumbled to himself.

"Bakugou!"

He stiffened before straightening and reaching his arms back over his shoulders so his fingers grazed his skin between his shoulder blades. He felt a comfortable stretch in his triceps. "What, Cheeks?!"

"Come get in the water!" she called. "It's so nice!"

"I don't give a shit, I'm stretching!" he barked.

The mage's smile faltered and her movements stopped. Her disappointment made him feel… uncomfortable. Why? He didn't give a shit about her thin skin. Bakugou cringed, waiting for whatever beat down her spell would give him, but it never came.

"Fine," she breathed and turned away.

Bakugou stood rooted in his spot. That wasn't the response he expected, and he didn't miss the waiver in her voice.

"You are the most selfish ingrate I've ever met!" Iida seethed. "Lady Ochako has allowed you to live in her home! She healed your injuries and saved you from certain death! She trusts you for whatever reason and this is how you repay her kindness?!"

Bakugou didn't argue, he just stared at her while everyone else waited for his outburst. Instead of speaking, he took off toward the water and dove in. He swam out to Ochako.

"Happy now?!"

"Yes," she giggled. "Was that so hard?"

"Shut up," he muttered.

Her description of the water was an understatement. Its warmth allowed little resistance as he glided through it. It caressed his skin, and he forgot his predicament, sighing and turning over to back float. Bakugou closed his eyes and relaxed into the weightless sensation. His head bumped into something just as he got comfortable. He cracked open an eye to see Ochako glancing down at him with a grin.

"You're having fun aren't you, Bakugou?" she teased.

He shut his eyes again. "It's not bad alright?! Don't get cocky about it!"

"You mean like you?" she replied while placing her hands on his shoulders.

Bakugou's pulse quickened from her light, playful touch. Ochako seemed more open to giving him similar physical affection she gave her friends, just on a lower level. She'd brush Deku's dark hair out of his face, give Iida and Kirishima's arms a soft rub, or hold Mina close, burying her face in her shoulder. Bakugou didn't understand why he gave a shit that she was including him. He wasn't here to make friends. The people of Champion's Peak needed him. Hell, the _entire timeline_ needed him to stop All For One's plans. Hundreds already died because of that asshole's ambitions.

"Why the hell are you always touching me now," Bakugou muttered. "Touch something useful if you're gonna keep putting your hands on me!"

Ochako turned scarlet and grimaced. "Don't be gross! I want us all to be friends and that's the end of it! Right, Deku?!"

Deku jumped and sputtered with a nervous laugh. "Y-yes! Let's all just be friends!"

"I don't need friends!" Bakugou bellowed.

"Yes, you do!" Ochako argued. "How can we trust each other if we're not friends?!"

He wanted to argue, but it made sense. If they didn't learn to work together and grow comfortable, they couldn't depend on each other when lives were on the line. Bakugou swam away, missing her soft hands and hating himself for it. He climbed onto the shore and made a beeline for the snacks.

"I become friends by fighting!" Bakugou called. "Let me go full out with each of you fucks and then we can talk about working together and friendship bullshit! Deal, Round Face?!"

Ochako followed him out of the water and placed her hands on her hips. "Deal!"

"_What?!"_ everyone including Bakugou shouted in unison.

Ochako brushed damp locks from her face and walked to Mina, taking a bottle of rose soda from her hand. "He's right. We need to see Bakugou's full strength. He's kind of gotten an idea of our quirks and magic, but what about his?"

"I have to disagree with you, Lady Ochako!" Iida began. "You're correct about us having to trust each other." He locked a hard gaze on Bakugou, who grinned in return. "He only cares about himself and will do whatever he needs to get what he wants. What if he leaves us high and dry when we need him?!"

"Hey, fuck you!" Bakugou yelled. "I have just as much to lose, you idiot! I'm not gonna fuck up getting back to my time for you assholes! The sooner you get that through your thick skulls, the better!"

"No need for name-calling," Deku whispered. He studied Ochako who gave him a confident look. "I trust Ochako. Momo said she decides when his cuffs come off, right?"

"Right!" Kirishima chimed in. "He's a jerk, but I think there's more to this guy than he wants people to know."

"I think so too, Kirishima!" Ochako walked over to Bakugou and grabbed a meat pie out of the picnic basket he had hooked over his arm. "And before you start complaining, the whole basket isn't for you!"

"It is now!"

Their fellowship continued into the night. They drank and enjoyed each other's company. They even camped outside, everyone pitching their tents and clambering inside, too tired or too drunk to travel home. Deku and Ochako ran back to their houses to grab blankets and pillows for everyone. Their friends noticed a short five-minute walk turned into thirty minutes. Mina didn't bother minding her business and teased them both about sneaking off to make-out, earning sputters and denial from them both. Bakugou ignored everyone. He didn't want to sleep outside like a fucking animal, but the moment he refused and tried to leave, Ochako used the same spell from the moment they met: Veraleim Constraine. The prince crumbled to the ground, unable to move. No matter what profanities he spewed at her, she just tapped her foot, arms crossed over her chest. Ochako wouldn't release him until he promised not to leave.

Now he sat on the edge of a nearby cliff overlooking the river and extending forest. The temperature dropped at least forty degrees and Bakugou welcomed it. The cool breeze causing goosebumps to rise on his skin relaxed his tension. It reminded him of how he cheated death; how by the grace or curse of whatever deity, he'd survived. They were no closer to understanding why, but Bakugou realized Ochako made a split-second decision. If she hesitated to save him, Dabi might have killed her too, a thought that made his blood boil. One leg swinging over the edge and the other pulled to his chest, Bakugou exhaled, hooking his arm around his knee. The moon illuminated its pale glow over the land bright enough to highlight rock formations on the peripheral horizon.

"Something on your mind?"

Bakugou jumped, pissed at himself he didn't notice her approach. "Can't I have two seconds to myself?! You're already forcing me to stay out here with your stupid friends!"

Ochako sat next to him and placed her feet over the edge. She extended one leg then the other in a rhythmic pattern while studying the view. A hand raised to hook stray tresses the wind tussled behind her ear, and she wrapped herself in a large crimson blanket. It would have made more sense to change into warmer clothes, but the blanket suited her.

"Bakugou," she began.

"What?!" he snapped.

Her gaze shifted over to him then away again. "Do you hate me?"

Bakugou paused at the hint of sadness in her voice. "Goddamnit, no, I don't hate you! You kept me from being six feet under so why would I?!"

"Because you're so mean to me," she whispered. "I've tried to be nice but still keep everyone safe. I just don't want to fight anymore, okay?"

Bakugou crossed his legs and said nothing. His personality never changed throughout his life. He'd always been an asshole, and people either adapted or they didn't. Still, something gnawed at him seeing the pitiful expression on her face she tried to hide.

"You shouldn't let some dick you just met make you sad," he said. "You've got a shit ton of things to be happy about."

Ochako sighed. "I do, but I think we'd be good friends if we could put aside our differences."

"I don't have friends."

"None at all?" Ochako probed. "That's hard to believe! Don't you want friends?!"

Bakugou glanced up at the inky canvas of the night sky void of any stars and exhaled. "I'm not fucking friendly. Relationships make you weak. Your enemies can use the people you care about against you, and I never wanted that risk."

Ochako watched him silently, so Bakugou continued. A lump formed in his throat that he had to force back. "I had a friend, Kaminari. He was a fucking idiot. We grew up together and got into a lot of trouble. We trained together from the moment we could walk and went on a lot of missions. No one could fucking beat us."

The smile he didn't realize crossed his features faded when the image of Kaminari bleeding to death, eyes filled with fear as his fingers clawed at the blade piercing his neck, flashed into his mind. Bakugou jumped to his feet so fast, Ochako jolted too.

"If you're not close to people, it doesn't hurt when they die," he muttered.

Ochako pulled herself to her feet next to him. Bakugou locked eyes with her as she fiddled with her nails.

"What is it, Round Face?"

"What happened to Kaminari?"

A knife stabbed through his chest. "None of your business!"

Tears glistened in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Bakugou. I can't imagine what you're going through."

"Why are you crying?!" he demanded, voice wavering.

"After what you've seen, someone's gotta cry right?" Ochako reached up to wipe her eyes. "I've never seen so much blood in my life, Bakugou. I was so terrified, but when I saw you with that huge sword through your back and all your wounds… that frightened me the most."

Ochako took a deep breath and plopped back down on the ground while pulling the blanket tight around her shoulders. "I never stopped to think about who you may have lost and the pain you had to deal with. I'm sorry about that."

"Tch."

She saw right through his facade. He was fucking _hurting_. So bad he just wanted to curl into a ball and sob. The only thing holding him together was knowing he'd take down that bastard All For One and save everyone. Seeing his father's smile and tuning out his mother's yelling meant nothing a few months ago. Now he'd kill to have his parents back.

"Thanks," Bakugou muttered.

Ochako glanced over her shoulder and gave him a bright smile. "Maybe we can be friends one day!"

"I'll think about it."

Bakugou was about to retire to his tent when Ochako held her arm out. "You're shivering! My blanket is big enough if you want to share."

Bakugou shot her a wicked grin. "You sure your boyfriend won't get pissed about you sharing a blanket with me? Kinda fucking intimate for someone who just wants to be friends."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Ochako squealed while slamming her arms around her body and hiding her face. "Deku is just my friend!"

"You want him to be your boyfriend." Bakugou sat back on the cool earth. "Just tell him how you feel already. Stop wasting time!"

Ochako uncovered her face. "I don't understand what I feel for Deku. We grew up together so I love him, but I don't know if I'm 'in love' with him."

"You're like a schoolgirl with a crush," Bakugou continued while yanking part of the blanket from Ochako. "You turn the color of a cherry any time that idiot is within thirty feet."

"I know!" she whined. "Maybe I'll find a spell to prevent it."

Bakugou snorted in response. The surrounding silence didn't seem so daunting this time. He'd never admit it, but he enjoyed having her close. Ochako was the only person who didn't put him on edge the minute they stepped too close. Red eyes stole a glance at her, and he noticed she had let her guard down. Exhausted from the day's activities, Ochako had closed her eyes while resting her head on her knees. Stupid girl.

* * *

The next day, everyone rose to the early morning heat. Bakugou yawned and stretched, then crawled out of his tent into the bright light. Iida already had broken down his tent and there was no sign of Deku, which annoyed Bakugou. That dumb fuck better have said goodbye to Ochako, so he didn't have to look at her pathetic face.

"Rise and shine!" Mina called while exiting Kirishima's tent. He threw open the flap and crawled out after her.

"I'm up," he mumbled. "I wish you would have let me get some sleep last night."

"Oh shush, you had a _wonderful_ time," she purred while helping Iida clean up.

"We know you're fucking. Keep it to yourself," Bakugou said while breaking down his tent.

Ochako emerged with a sleepy smile. "Good morning everyone!"

"Good morning, Lady Ochako," Iida greeted. "Shall we head to the house for breakfast?"

"That sounds like a great idea!" she exclaimed. Her gaze fell on Bakugou. "Good morning."

"Morning, Round Face," he echoed. "Are you gonna make these tents disappear with your magic?"

She giggled and stood. "Nope, do it the old-fashioned way! It's good for you."

Bakugou finished breaking down his tent. "Well, that fucking sucks."

Mina watched their encounter, pausing with an empty bottle in her hand while Iida also stole a glance at Bakugou and Ochako.

"He's not so much of an asshole with her," Mina pointed out.

"I've noticed," Iida said tightly while adjusting his glasses. "I'm not sure if that's a good thing."

They watched as Bakugou helped Ochako break down her tent by knocking it over. Anyone could tell he did it on purpose just to annoy her, and as the tiny mage shouted at him, he gave her a smug grin. After everything had been cleaned up, they all separated into their jobs and activities for the day. Iida left grudgingly with Ochako's reassurance that she and Bakugou would be just fine. She planned to work on cracking the faerie texts she'd slaved over for days while Bakugou traveled to Gun Head's dojo to train. He'd done so daily for the last week and soaked up that giant bastard's teachings like a sponge. Bakugou had yet to best him... or even come close. Gun Head seemed to enjoy knocking him down, and it was a shot straight to Bakugou's pride. Fuck that dickhead, but at the same time, Bakugou kept going back. Now after food, a shower, and a few unproductive hours, Bakugou wanted to train again. Instead, he sat in the library with Ochako, bored out of his fucking mind and demanding every few minutes she call for Kirishima, Iida, or Deku. He also didn't let her forget the promise to remove her magical cuffs.

"Uraraka," he called, elongating the "a" at the end of her name. "I can't sit in here all fucking day! I need to train!"

Ochako huffed and slammed the book shut. "I know! You've said it like forty times!"

"Don't make me say it forty-one times."

She stood from her desk and stomped over to where he sat on the stairs. She placed her hands on her hips, causing his gaze to linger there. He gave her a lazy smirk.

"I'm not scared of you, pipsqueak."

She said nothing. Instead, she reached for his wrists, the magic humming through the silence. Ochako brushed her fingertips over the cuffs and studied them with conflicted intensity. Her cocoa eyes locked with his, and he stared her down. Once more, she didn't look away. Instead, she kneeled between his legs.

"Release!"

The magic dissipated, and Bakugou relished his quirk's energy flowing through his veins. It had been too many weeks without its warmth seeping through him. His quirk revitalized and pulsed, alert and ready to take on any opponent. The blonde exhaled and curled his hands into fists. Half a second later, Bakugou tackled Ochako and pinned her as a look of surprise crossed her face. She thrashed against him, but he held her wrists against the cold floor.

"What are you doing?!" she shouted.

"You gotta work on your awareness, Cheeks," Bakugou replied. "It fucking sucks. Get your head out of the books for thirty minutes, and get me off you."

Bakugou watched and waited as Ochako racked her brain for a plan. He rested his weight on her hips and kept firm pressure on her wrists. Deep breaths rose through her chest under the Bakugou's watchful gaze, the soft flush of her pale skin visible because of her sleeveless black tunic. His red eyes drank her in, and he willed his heart to stop fucking pounding so hard. Why the hell did his body react like this any time he got close to this annoying little shit? He stared at her like a pup meeting a kitten for the first time, unsure yet interested in getting closer. Bakugou ground his teeth together, his inner conflict clouding his attentiveness, and he found himself on his back with Ochako wearing a triumphant smile.

"Look who's not aware now!" she gloated. "That was far easier than-!"

Bakugou grasped her shoulders, shoved hard, and threw her off-balance, which allowed him to mount her again.

"Don't get cocky! You might have caught me off guard, but you didn't follow through."

Ochako pouted. "At least I got you, though!"

Bakugou rested his forearm on her neck and leaned in close. Her eyes widened at his nearness, and he heard her draw in a sharp breath. He remained inches from her face, enjoying the soft heat radiating from her body.

"Yeah, and then I can kill you," he whispered. "What are you gonna do about that?"

Ochako's gaze softened, and she relaxed underneath him.

"You'd never kill me, Bakugou."

Her voice, so soft and full of faith he didn't deserve. Was she fucking stupid?

"Why do you trust me so much, huh?" he murmured. "I'm a violent asshole. You're an idiot if you haven't figured that out yet."

She chuckled. "And you're stupid if you think I can't see right through you, _Mr. Asshole_. I know underneath all that hatred, anger, and pain that there's someone worth something."

"You don't know that."

He studied the determination flickering across her features as she squirmed again. This time, she couldn't break his grasp.

After a defeated huff, Ochako said, "Fine! Teach me other ways to break free of this hold."

Bakugou grinned and got to his feet. "You're about to get your little ass kicked, Round Face."

The thirty minutes of her time he claimed turned into two hours. By the end, they were dripping in sweat with matching smiles as they stood opposite to each other. Bakugou forbade her from using her magic, which she wholeheartedly objected to. He pointed out that their enemy may have a way to nullify her magic where she'd have no choice but to fight hand-to-hand. She grudgingly agreed. Overall, Ochako wasn't helpless, but her skills needed a fuck ton of improvement before they got serious with this battle. The sooner the better.

"I need another bath," she whined while walking over to the Faerie text. Ochako glanced at it again, humming with content, but then she froze. The brunette held the large book in her hands and started mumbling something to herself.

Bakugou joined her. "I need a towel-!"

Ochako cut him off by materializing a blue towel to his face. The annoyed male snatched it off and glared at her. "Hey!"

"Shh," she demanded, fingertips sliding over the worn pages. A gasp escaped her lips, and she jumped up. "I've figured out how to decode this!"

"What took you so long?"

Ochako plopped down in her chair. "The first paragraph I can read, but the rest is in our old language. I've been misunderstanding what the instructions are saying!"

"Couldn't you have gone to your elders or something? No one speaks that language?"

Ochako shook her head. "No one. It died out once we moved here two hundred years ago. We learned the language of this land as we mixed with the tribes here. This first paragraph tells the reader how to channel the ancestors to give me their knowledge of the language. Our training session helped me think of another way to understand this."

She waved him over with an excited hand, which Bakugou obliged, finding her passion kind of cute. The mage turned the book to him.

"Return to the roots of Earth's magic, and remember that the bridge connecting them conquers evil."

"Thinking outside the box during our training helped me," Ochako explained. "I kept using one method to try to escape, but you taught me I need to try multiple ways at once. It's asking me to use all elements of magic! I need to channel each of the five elements along with mine to unlock it."

Ochako's glance fell to the floor as she twirled her foot in a slow circle. "Um, would you help me? Please? You've got fire and air element with your explos-"

Bakugou flinched, but she stopped herself before finishing the word. "Your quirk, I mean! Sorry!"

"If it's gonna get me home faster, I'll do whatever you want," he answered while releasing the tension in his shoulders. "How does it work?"

"I need the other three elements," Ochako explained. "I'll let Deku, Kirishima, and Shouto know so they can help us."

Bakugou first grew irritated knowing his quirk's energy wouldn't suffice, but then a realization hit him. He could fight Deku or Shouto afterward. Hell, they could have a battle royal and include Shitty Hair too. Bakugou bounced on the balls of his feet, tiny pops from his eager hands sounding. Wait, who the hell was Shouto?

He voiced his question and Ochako said, "Oh! That's Todoroki, the man with two quirks that was at our meeting. I guess you should know everyone's names." She smiled and pointed a finger at her chest. "I'm Ochako Uraraka!"

Bakugou rolled his eyes. "I know that!"

She giggled and continued.

"Kirishima's given name is Eijiro, Iida's is Tenya, and Deku's full name is Izuku Midoriya. Deku is his nickname." Ochako paused and turned to face her fighting partner. "I don't know your first name."

"You wanna know my first name?" he echoed. "Why? You don't need it."

Ochako closed the book. "Because we're going to be friends, remember?"

This fucking woman confused him. Bakugou stared at her, trying to find any deceit in her actions. What did she stand to gain by being his friend? First, he didn't _want_ friends. He wanted to save his people and kick All For One's ass. Unsurety roiled through his body, his mind telling him he needed to make friends to further the process, but his stubborn heart fighting every step.

_Just tell her already! It's not a big fucking deal!_

"Katsuki." Bakugou cleared his throat and twisted a strand of vanilla blonde locks around his finger. "My name is Katsuki Bakugou. Don't forget the 'prince' either!"

Ochako nodded and walked toward the stairs. She paused, one foot resting on the first step and threw a playful grin over her shoulder. "Well, _Katsuki_? Let's clean up and get food! Then we can tell everyone about the plan!"

"That's Prince Katsuki to you, you little shit!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter! Man, I have been drowning writing lately! This week and next have a few chapters due close together, but after that, it's smooth sailing for me to focus more on this story! I hope everyone is continuing to stay safe while we're dealing with this COVID-19 virus. ❤️ Also, there is a flashback in this, so if PTSD type flashbacks are too much for you, please skip the dream sequence that the end.**

**Beta-ed by Bmarvels on Ao3!**

* * *

Once again, they sat in the meeting room surrounding the round table. This time, the hostility towards their new unwanted ally lessened as did his animosity toward them. At first, seeing Bakugou without his cuffs had raised many questions that Ochako answered without acting as if she needed to justify her reasons. She'd held her ground even when Deku asked if she was sure. Ochako had given him a simple nod in response. Bakugou and Deku locked eyes for just a second, but it spoke volumes. Deku's intense stare told him that if any harm came to Ochako, he'd come for him. Bakugou's confident smirk screamed, "give it your best shot". She'd also unlocked his room, so it didn't keep him shackled inside until a certain time anymore. Bakugou felt less like a prisoner, even if he didn't feel at home. He glanced at Momo, as did the other attendants, and their meeting began with Momo leaning forward while linking her fingers together.

"You need Deku, Kirishima, Bakugou, and Todoroki to unlock the faerie text?"

Ochako nodded. "Return to the roots of Earth's magic and remember that the bridge connecting them conquers evil. I think we need to pour all of our power into the text."

"How do their quirks connect with the earth?" Hagakure asked.

Ochako leaned forward and glanced at her comrades.

"The five earth elements, and what magic stems from are water, fire, air, ground, and void. A good example of the connection is Kirishima's quirk because his hardening connects to the ground element. Todoroki's quirk uses the fire and water elements, Bakugou has air and fire, and Deku's is the void element."

"What the fuck is a void element? Never heard of that shit."

"What do they teach in the future, Bakugou?" Hagakure joked.

"The void element is human energy, and it is the strongest of the elements," Momo explained. "It is a power passed from generation to generation and is extremely rare."

Deku blushed and scratched the side of his face. "Geez guys, you're being too nice."

"I still need to see the full extent of this 'godly' power now that those cuffs are off," Bakugou drawled, leaning back in his chair. "I'm kicking your ass after this meeting!"

"Bakugou," Ochako chided. "Be nice! You can spar with Deku another time."

"Yeah, alright," he grumbled. "Get on with the meeting already, then."

His instant agreeability didn't go unnoticed by a few members in the room.

Ochako returned her attention to her comrades. "If we all channel our abilities into the faerie text, I believe that's what will unlock it. Then, we can find the Deianira's location and learn more about how it works."

"Let's do that tonight," Momo instructed. Her strong gaze locked on the invisible woman whose clothes showed she too had her elbows leaning on the table. "What have you found?"

"Very little," she sighed. "My sources say All for One is lying low and hasn't made a move since his last attack on Reynard's Bay. He attacked the trading channels and has control over Reynard's iron, steel, and lumber."

"Do we know what he wants?" Todoroki asked.

"I think he's gathering materials for weapons," she replied.

Deku nodded. "We need to train more. We don't know when he'll strike or where."

"We should keep what we're up to a secret, too," Kirishima chimed in. "Don't want him figuring out our plans and messing it up."

Everyone nodded in agreement. They talked more about their strategies and planned the evening for unlocking the faerie text. Ochako believed the book might drain their magic to the point of pure exhaustion, so everyone needed to rest, eat healthy, and drink lots of water to prepare for the task. Deku and Kirishima left patrolling to their subordinates for the day. Hagakure had a massage planned, and Ochako would take Bakugou into town until the evening came.

The afternoon sun began its descent, to their approval. As they walked through the cobblestone roads, it took the heat with it below the horizon.

"Where are you dragging me, Ochako?"

She whirled around with a surprised expression crossing her soft features. "What did you call me?"

Bakugou rolled his eyes. "Your damn name! I think I'm allowed to call you Ochako by now!"

She said nothing, only gave him the beaming smile he'd grown accustomed to. Bakugou's heart twinged realizing once the real battle started, she may never have such an innocent smile cross her lips again. War changed people; why the fuck wouldn't it? Seeing your friends slaughtered, and there's nothing you can do to keep everyone alive, eats away at the person who survived. It was fucking _ruining _him.

"You stopped calling me Cheeks and Round Face." She continued on the path. "Took you long enough!"

"I'm still gonna call you that," Bakugou corrected. "Have you _seen_ how round your cheeks are?"

"I know!" she whined as they entered the concourse of town where the Fountain of Expectancy stood. "I've always had a round face. It makes me look so young!"

Bakugou's gaze shifted to her. "How old are you, anyway?"

"Twenty-two."

"I'm Twenty-four."

Ochako nodded as they crossed the concourse and headed down a narrow road. "I figured we were around the same age."

The citizens waved to Ochako as she walked by, some stopping her for hugs. Bakugou never experienced that with his subjects. They found him too unapproachable and hotheaded, which was true, but Bakugou didn't give a shit then. As he watched the interactions, he realized these people respected and loved her. Her sweet nature and kind heart made him want to vomit, but Ochako's strength rivaled her passionate nature. She'd learned how to balance them.

The comrades reached a rolling green pasture that didn't match the rock formations around the cul-de-sac. It stretched for miles, the lush grass bending underneath the soft breeze. There was a flattened area about fifty feet away from them. As they reached it, Ochako removed her tunic, leaving a black undershirt, and backed into it with a playful grin.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bakugou ventured.

"I want to see your quirk," Ochako started, her staff materializing into her awaiting palms. "You talk so much about it, but I haven't gotten to see it yet."

Bakugou grinned while bouncing on the balls of his feet. "You fucking asked for it."

He launched at her, Ochako's features morphing into shock. She almost didn't have time to block as she held her staff out with a staggered stance, lime-green light surrounding her. Bakugou's fist connected with it, and he relished the solid power of her barrier. His quirk's power wouldn't reach its full potential until he started sweating more. He could use the hot summer day to his advantage. Crimson eyes met mahogany ones that burned with defiance. Bakugou didn't give a shit that Ochako was physically weaker than him. She wouldn't get any stronger if she didn't push herself past her limits with every training session. Bakugou was the perfect person to force her to either push harder or get her ass handed to her. Another roundhouse kick, another formidable punch, and a wicked grin crossed his face as the mage's shield wavered.

"You better figure out something else, Cheeks!" he bellowed as his fist rammed through the barrier.

Ochako ducked a millisecond fast enough to escape. "I didn't mean I wanted to fight, Katsuki! Wait, a second!"

"Why not?! That's the best fucking way to see my quirk!"

"But you're not using your quirk!" she shouted.

Bakugou's leg rose again to slam into her shoulder, knocking her to the ground. She didn't stay there long and instead rolled to her feet. The brunette raised her hands and shouted, "Soretrium!"

He remembered this spell from their first confrontation in that run-down shack. She flung him like a rag doll, just as she was doing now. Bakugou winced as he slammed into an unforgiving tree. Pain laced across his back, but he ignored it.

"There you go," Bakugou praised, studying her as she held up her fists. "Get ready! I'm not going fucking easy on you!"

Sweat dripped from his hands and small cracks of his quirk flowed through. Bakugou launched himself into the air and used his explosions as propellers toward her. Adrenaline coursed through his veins as they battled. Bakugou knew he would win, but somehow; he found himself hungry for her next attack. The brunette staggering to her feet each time he knocked her down illuminated inner strength. Scratches, bruises, and blood pouring from her forehead would have stopped a weak-minded person, but the determined fire burning in her gaze made him treat her like a real opponent.

Bakugou blasted her again with a powerful explosion, sending her rolling across the grass. She slid to a halt, and for a second, he thought the fight was over. A groan reached his ears as she struggled to all fours.

"Don't tell me you're fucking quitting," Bakugou taunted while crossing his arms over his chest.

She didn't respond. A shaky palm rose to form a hand sign. "Veraleim Constraine!"

Instant muscle lock-up like before. This time, Bakugou stayed on his feet. He resisted her magic, pushing with every fiber of his being against the vice grip tightening around him. Her magic's warmth managed to soothe him while confining his movement. He almost stopped fighting because of its relaxing embrace, but his pride won the internal battle, and Bakugou bucked harder. Just when irritation from losing washed over him, her magic gave a fraction. Glancing over at his opponent, she clambered to her feet again, but she looked as if she'd collapse any second. With a mighty yell, Bakugou yanked free of her spell and rocketed toward her. Instead of preparing for another blow, Ochako squinted her eyes shut. Bakugou slammed her to the ground with a hand around her neck.

"You can't fight with your eyes closed!" he barked. "Look at me!"

She whimpered and cracked open an eye. "I'm not as good at physical combat as you are Bakugou! It's hard!"

He shot her a cold-hearted stare. "You think fighting for the lives of you and your people is gonna be a fucking walk in the park?!"

"No," she whispered.

Bakugou released her and plopped down next to her. Their heavy breathing filled the cooling air as they tried to catch their breath. The sun would set soon, which told them they battled for at least two hours. No female ever lasted longer than five minutes with him. He snuck a glimpse of her. She glistened with sweat and such a hard battle flushed every inch of visible skin. Her dark tresses became stringy, her clothes torn into rags with numerous bleeding cuts lining her body. Yet Bakugou found her… beautiful. The thought confused him, and he shoved it away. Sure, he hadn't fucked in a while and jacking off had grown boring, but Bakugou never considered her a conquest.

"You didn't go easy on me at all!" Ochako whined. She laid on the broken-up earth underneath her, diaphragm still working hard to move enough air into her burning lungs.

"Tch, why would I?" Bakugou challenged. "Besides, you didn't die."

An infectious grin crossed her features as she jumped to sit with her legs folded underneath her. "Is that your way of saying I did a good job, Katsuki?!"

"Why do you look like I just gave you a goddamn puppy?!" he snapped.

Her happy smile made him notice just how much the expression lit up her features. "It means a lot coming from you! You never say anything nice."

"I say nice things to those who deserve it!"

"So, you think I deserve to be told nice things?" she asked, voice soft with a sudden hint of shyness.

Bakugou prayed to whatever fucking god existed that he wasn't blushing after warmth rushed to his cheeks. He coughed and played with an interesting rock fragment.

"Don't let it go to your head, Ochako."

Her smile faded. Bakugou frowned. "What?"

"You've never called me by first name before today."

"You told me not to, or did I knock your brain around too much?!"

Shit, was she still going to insist he call her Uraraka? Ochako let him get away with it earlier, but Bakugou thought it was a fluke. Well, she kept rambling on about wanting them to become friends, right? Hell, she'd been calling him Katsuki since she learned his given name. Fuck her; he was calling her Ochako if he felt like it! He opened his mouth to tell her off, but her expression made him pause.

Ochako beamed, wrapped a hand around Bakugou's bicep, and gave it a light squeeze. "I remember, but you saying my first name makes me happy."

Bakugou huffed. "The stupidest things make you happy, and get the hell off me."

His harsh words did nothing to deter her bright smile. Instead, she shifted her legs to stretch them in front of her and leaned back onto her palms.

"You know, you said you can use a sword. I haven't seen you use one since you've been here."

"Kinda hard to use a sword I don't have," he said sarcastically. "I can get one from Bullet Face though, right?"

Ochako giggled. "That's an interesting name. Do you mean Gun Head sensei? Yes, I'm sure we can get you one! Let's stop by there before we go home."

"Home first," Bakugou replied while standing up and stretching. "You smell like an onion."

"So, do you!"

* * *

Later that evening, everyone arrived with food in tow. They ate and listened to Ochako recounting the story of her and Bakugou's battle. He let her tell the story, watching as her facial expressions changed with each description down to the explosion noises she tried to mimic. As he sipped his sake, Bakugou ignored the daggers Iida stared at him. Now that Ochako had freed his quirk, that was one ass he couldn't wait to kick. The soldier said nothing… so Bakugou instigated.

"Nothing to say, Glasses?" Bakugou called across the island counter. "You're staring at me like you either wanna fuck me or got a problem."

Iida's jaw ticked. He walked around the marbled counter and stopped a short distance away. Dark irises connected with light and the entire room fell silent. Deku and Kirishima moved into a fighting stance in case they had to break up a brawl. Momo and Todoroki didn't move an inch either. After a palpable silence, Iida bowed.

"Thank you for helping with Lady Ochako's training," he said. The tightness in his voice indicated showing gratitude to a brute like Bakugou was a difficult task. "She sometimes doesn't realize how strong she is, and… neither do I."

Iida stood straight. "I am holding you accountable for ensuring her safety."

"Not just mine," Ochako interrupted. She glanced at each of her friends. "Everyone. We all have to do our best to keep everyone here alive, no matter how strong our enemies are." At last, she locked gazes with Bakugou once more. "And I'll do my best to protect you."

For the first time after constantly shoving away his stupid thoughts about this woman, Bakugou walked toward her. She linked her fingers in front of her, eyes dropping as he closed the distance. He didn't like that. Bakugou's pointer finger lifted her chin.

"Never put your head down," he instructed. "Only weak people do that, got it? You're not fucking weak."

Ochako nodded and faced her friends. "Let's get started on the faerie texts!"

Iida moved past Bakugou, but he stopped him. The taller man paused as the others filed out of the kitchen. Bakugou gave him a solemn look.

"I don't think you fucks are strong enough to keep her from getting killed. She's too fucking valuable to die."

Iida shot him a smug grin. "Have you grown fond of Lady Ochako, _Prince_ Bakugou?"

He didn't miss the sarcasm dripping from Iida's tone but scoffed and brushed past him. "I'm not fucking 'fond' of anyone! If she's connected to the Deianira, she'll end up getting me back to my timeline, dumb ass!"

Bakugou stalked off after everyone, leaving Iida to glare after his retreating back. As much as he hated that mouthy cretin, Iida read him like a book. Bakugou worked off emotion, even if his most prominent one was anger, it was a façade. Bakugou followed Ochako like a lost kitten demanding her attention. He'd once refused to cancel their bakery run when she'd wanted to go with Mina to shop for new spell items. His lofty, "Do that shit later, food first," had screamed, "I want you to spend time with me". Iida wasn't sure if Bakugou realized his noticeable warming to Ochako or if the denial ran too strong. He was a thick-skulled imbecile after all. Iida sighed and left them to their task, unsure if a love rival for Ochako would cause issues. Deku's keen attention to detail must already have him wondering the same.

Once everyone piled into the library, Ochako bounded to the faerie text and opened it. She turned to everyone and clapped her hands. "Okay, the text says return to the roots of Earth's magic and remember that the bridge connecting them conquers evil."

She held her hands out to Deku and Bakugou, who stood on either side of her. "I'll be a conduit to pour our magic into the text. Momo, can you please use your quirk to create conduit bracelets?"

She nodded, sparkles glimmering from Momo's chest as bracelets materialized from her body. Once she created five, Momo placed a bracelet on each of their wrists, fingers lingering on Todoroki's skin. His mismatched eyes studied her with admiration, and his heated stare brought color to her pale cheeks. Bakugou glanced at his wrist and noticed symbols of a language he didn't recognize etched into the silver. It cooled his skin like the first bites of winter snow. Deku grasped Ochako's hand without a second thought, then Todoroki's to his left, solemn expression unusual for the bright smile he wore most times. Yet, Bakugou continued to stare at Ochako.

"I have to hold your hand?!" he exclaimed. "Can't you 'conduit' without it?!"

Ochako giggled. "After a close combat fight, you're scared to hold my hand?!"

"I ain't scared of shit!"

"He's just a little nervous, Ochako," Kirishima quipped. "Bakugou doesn't seem like the type girls hold hands with."

"Shut up, Shitty Hair! I'm the type girls get on their fucking knees for!"

Ochako's face turned the color of a tomato, and Bakugou grinned at the other's looks of disapproval. He didn't want to admit that Kirishima's comment pissed him off because it was true. He never held hands with someone before. Groped, fucked, and sucked yes, but never something so… intimate. Bakugou's sexual experience lacked true intimacy. It served only his physical requirements. Her fingers curled into his palm, warm and inviting, and it set off another round of confusion within him. He snatched the Mage's hand into his while grumbling under his breath.

"Let's do our best," Deku said, standing up straight. "What now?"

Once Bakugou grudgingly gave Kirishima his palm, who responded by batting his eyelashes at the irritated man, Ochako squared her shoulders.

"Okay, I'm going to pull energy from you guys. It might hurt, but whatever you do, don't let go okay?"

They nodded and Ochako exhaled, closing her eyes to prepare herself for the grueling task ahead. Only the strongest mages could siphon magic, and Ochako had little experience with it. If something went wrong, she might kill her friends. She bit her lip in hesitation.

"Do it, Ochako," Bakugou instructed. "Don't think, just fucking do it!"

She closed her eyes and clamped down on his hand. A searing pain radiated from her grasp and crawled its way up his arm. Bakugou ground his teeth together and bore it, every muscle in his body tensing as the wave of fire inched up his shoulder and across his chest until it reached his other hand and burned into Kirishima. Deku leaned over, eyes squinted shut as a glow surrounded each male once the siphoning reached him. Bright orange engulfed Bakugou, crimson danced around Kirishima, forest-green energy surrounded Deku, and ivory and ruby colors swirled around Todoroki. Finally, amethyst light encircled Ochako. Bakugou couldn't look away as the wind accompanying the magic lifted her dark locks from her shoulders, every bit the powerful mage she didn't realize she was.

_Concentrate! You gotta bear this shit!_

Soon, the males' knees started to buckle, and Ochako's body leaned forward with exhaustion. Heavy breathing filled the air as they struggled to remain standing. The magic swirled above the Faerie text in a powerful display. Ochako yanked harder, sweat beading along her forehead as she worked. She didn't give in and didn't allow them to either.

"Keep going!" Momo coached as she paced around them. "The text is rearranging!"

Keep going they did, but soon the males were collapsing. A harsh grunt escaped Ochako and her breath came in exhausted gasps. Bakugou's entire body down to his toenails raged with agony, and his quirk dimmed the longer she drank from him.

"Fuck!" he yelled while using nothing but willpower to keep himself from falling to the floor.

The cloud of magic floating above the open text drenched the book, and a blazing wave of pressure detonated, sending them all flying. Bakugou's back crashed against the stone wall as Ochako got flung into the bookshelf behind her.

"Ouch," Kirishima muttered as he pulled himself from the destroyed stair railing. "Normally, I could have used my quirk to harden but I'm drained! No pun intended."

"You're so fucking lame," Bakugou called, pulling a knee to his chest without getting up from his spot on the cold floor.

Ochako coughed and moved to all fours. With a difficult lift of her head, she gave them a tired smile. "I think we did it!"

Deku was the only one already on his feet. Bakugou glared, noticing he didn't seem as winded as everyone else. How much power did this asshole have? Deku noticed him staring and smiled. He gave a slow nod, then focused his attention back on Ochako, who crowded with Momo and Todoroki around the book. Bakugou joined them and saw the faerie language replaced with readable sentences. Ochako turned to them.

"I'll read through it to see what it can tell us about the Deianira and its location," she declared. "I'll report first thing tomorrow, Momo."

Said woman nodded. "Please get some rest. Thank you all for your help."

Ochako already climbed into her chair and began reading underneath the light of the many candles floating around them. They exited and once at the foyer's entrance, Bakugou slammed a fist against the closest wall, garnering everyone's attention.

"Todoroki, Deku," he started. "We're fighting tomorrow so be ready!"

Each of the men paused and nodded. Deku stepped forward. "Fine Kacchan, but I'm going to give it my all so make sure you're ready, too!"

The blonde gaped at him. "_Kacchan_?! Who the fuck is that?!"

"If you get to call me Deku, I'm calling you Kacchan." Deku gave him a bright smile. "It's only fair!"

Momo laughed. "It's about time you got your own nickname after forcing your picks on everyone else."

"What was that, Ponytail?!"

"Are you always this riled up?" Todoroki questioned. "It seems tiring to be mad all the time."

"I've got passion, Half and Half!" Bakugou bellowed while clenching his fists. "You're gonna see it firsthand tomorrow!"

"That's what he calls it?" the dual quirk user mused. "Anyway, I'm not interested. I have other matters to attend to other than nursing your ego."

_"What the fuck did you say?!" _Bakugou seethed.

"There they go," Kirishima mused as Bakugou threw every expletive known to man at Todoroki, who stared at him blankly.

After saying—well, yelling—goodnights, Bakugou climbed the stairs to his bedroom, every muscle screaming. He talked big, but tomorrow he might be too sore to take on Deku, since Todoroki outright refused, fucking asshole. He needed to be at 100% to destroy those fucks.

"Tch," he scoffed. "Keeps getting pushed back, dammit."

He padded across the soft rug until he reached his room. Another bath and a passing out sounded like heaven. Bakugou yawned and chucked his clothes into a basket near the door. His disheveled bed almost drew him in with its enticing mountain of pillows, but he had to clean up first. The blonde lifted an arm, and his face soured. No way he'd roll around in bed smelling this foul. He entered the threshold to the bathroom and within minutes, Bakugou eased into the water, his quads screaming as he sat.

Bakugou leaned his head against the back of the porcelain tub, his mind whirling around the day's events. From his battle with Ochako, he knew she was a trainable person. The way she'd studied his attacks, even though most she couldn't prevent, showed her drive to improve. He'd watched her climb to her feet no matter how many times he'd bulldozed over her. Her look of determination had stuck with him. Not one ounce of fear, not one glimpse of discomposure. She had remained calm throughout their battle. Ochako had looked like a goddess of war in the making, her amber locks as wild as the fire in her eyes.

She was fucking gorgeous.

"Dammit," Bakugou grumbled, running a hand down his face. "So, what if the little witch is cute? Anyone can fucking see that!"

Bakugou grabbed the soap and scrubbed hard, thankful the woman running rampant in his thoughts healed his cuts first. He focused on scouring every inch of his skin, then dunked his head underneath the water. Maybe that would help him focus instead of wondering if she'd stay up all night studying again. With an annoyed sigh, Bakugou pulled the tub's plug and stood, ready to push away his thoughts of her.

* * *

"_Prince Katsuki, help me! Help me, please!"_

He ignored the anguished cry for help, knowing his soldier wouldn't make it. His intestines spilling through his abdomen into his lap, the blood pouring over his thighs and soaking the ground underneath told Bakugou it was too late. Dead bodies piled two and three high, all missing limbs, some facing an easier death than others. A charred body there, another shredded into twenty length-wise slices. One with ashen skin, a testament to a quirk that drained blood. The stench filled his lungs, constricting his ability to breathe, but he had no time to back down.

The surrounding atmosphere faded to black with a bright path leading to the asshole who caused his subject's suffering. Bakugou sprinted toward Dabi, who stood in the middle of the path with a wicked grin on his face. Just as Bakugou reached him, a familiar agonizing pain radiated through his stomach. He looked down to see the large sword jutting through, its steel gleaming in the low light. His hands flew to the weapon, blood gushing through his fingers as he dropped to his knees. An image of Denki flashed before his eyes, then more gruesome scenes of men he'd grown up with, dead. Flies hovered over their dismembered bodies, landing on their open eyes that were frozen in fear.

Blood, so much blood…

"_It looks like you're done."_

Bakugou jolted awake, his heart pounding in his ears. His fingers ran across his scar, the ache dulling to a soft roar. One second, two, then three. Wild eyes darted around his room as he sucked in a ragged breath. He jumped out of bed and paced while running his fingers through his damp hair. _Fuck. _As much as he didn't want to admit it, the dreams almost drove him into a panic each time they wrecked his sleep. His breathing slowed as he grounded himself by glancing at the furniture in his room. King-size bed with the comforter thrown on the wood floor. Large white dresser containing all his clothes, combat boots near the door, one shoe lying on its side. Bakugou's breathing slowed yet he was still wired. Now that Ochako had removed the sealing on the door, he could go outside into the cool desert air.

Body still shaking with adrenaline, Bakugou slipped on boxers and black pants, forgoing socks and boots. Nature always provided a calming environment whenever his emotions twisted inside him. He never wanted to talk about what troubled him. Sharing feelings like some sobbing teenage girl was weakness, and he was no fucking weakling. The gentle breeze caressing his skin, the rustle of the leaves, and the earth's gritty surface beneath his feet was the response he needed to help pull him away from the ledge his despair drew him to. His bedroom door creaked as he opened it. Bakugou peeked his head out and almost jumped out of his skin.

"Why the hell are you standing in the hall like a fucking dunce?!"

Ochako froze like a deer in headlights. "It's not what it looks like! I just wanted to check on you, that's all!"

He paused. "What are you talking about?"

"I…" she trailed off, biting her lip. "Something didn't feel right." She stepped forward, and he noticed the glitter of her wings. "Are you okay? You're really pale."

"I'm fine," he said with a stony glare. "Let's talk about if you're okay, Round Face."

Ochako blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Your wings are out."

Ochako jumped and retracted them, then buried her face in her hands. "Sorry! I didn't mean to."

Bakugou cocked his head to the side. "What the hell are you apologizing for? You should just leave 'em out. What's the point in hiding them?"

Ochako sighed and wrapped her arms around her midsection. She rested her back against the cream, textured wall. "I've always been kind of self-conscious about them. I got picked on a lot when I was a kid."

Bakugou snorted. "Fuck them." He placed his hands in his pockets and glanced away. "If you want to keep them hidden, fine. But don't let some asshole kids from a decade ago decide what you do with them now."

"You're sweet in your own way when you want to be, Katsuki," Ochako murmured. "Thank you, I needed that."

"You're a fucking nutcase if you think I'm sweet," Bakugou replied, turning on his heels toward the stairs. "I'm headed outside to clear my head. Don't wait up."

He didn't see the half-step she halted as he trumped down the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys! I am co-admin of Kacchako Week 2020! 🎉🎉 Follow Kacchako Week 2020 on Twitter for updates, and please follow my personal page hazelroses1 for (unedited) sneak peeks of chapters! Also, please complete the survey on the Kacchako Week Twitter to give us an idea of what you would like to see! It closes 6 May, 2020.**

**Also, I posted a new KiriBaku oneshot called _The Complexities of the Warrior's Code_ for KiriBaku week, if you like that pairing! It's a monster one-shot (10K) with the theme Dystopia AU/Demon x Angel/Team.**

* * *

Ochako woke the next morning to the sun's rays tickling her cheeks. She lurched to a sitting position and struggled to open her eyes. She didn't get much sleep last night, too absorbed in reading through the faerie text. The amount of information lost within that book kept her turning page after page. Everything from how the Deianira came into existence to the first inkling of magical ability. The book even spoke of how the Earth began and made her rethink everything she'd known about the cosmos. She needed to pass the information on to Momo and see what the others thought. A tired groan escaped her lips as she fought the urge to lie back down, knowing if she gave in, she might not wake again until the afternoon. Ochako stood and stretched, wincing at the intense soreness in every muscle. She took a shaky step forward and almost crumpled to the floor.

"Ouch," she whimpered, wishing she could use her reversal spell on herself. It wouldn't help much since she hadn't figured out how to relieve muscle soreness or turn off pain impulses. She could only reverse open wounds.

After she talked with Momo, she could run a bath with an herb mixture that relieved achy muscles. She might just strengthen it with how angry her body was after a brutal training session with an explosive prince. Ochako swallowed, hand resting on the doorknob. Even though he'd kicked her ass, Bakugou wasn't trying to kill her; he was _teaching_ her. She learned so much about close combat during their two-hour training session. Ochako wanted to train with him more. She enjoyed sparring with Kirishima, Deku, and Iida, but they always held back and stopped the minute she got injured. It wasn't conducive to her training because a real enemy wouldn't stop. Ochako wanted to practice like it was a real situation so she'd be prepared. Bakugou understood that.

She bit her lip as she turned the knob, wondering if he was already awake. It surprised her not to wake up to banging on her room door. The few times she slept in late, Bakugou woke her with demands to get pastries. Her lips curved upward into a soft smile. She couldn't believe how he transformed from a seething monster to someone she enjoyed having around. Although still brash, Bakugou seemed… nicer. Ochako liked going with him for pastries. His blonde eyebrows would knit in annoyance as she demanded he let her dress and brush her teeth. The grin he shot her once she flung open the door and fussed at him because he kept knocking anyway made her roll her eyes. His intense, vermillion gaze always flickered with amusement when she brushed past him.

_His eyes… they're so beautiful._

Ochako's eyes shot open, and she hoped no one in her empty room saw the deep blush dusting her cheeks. She couldn't help it. Bakugou had layers to him that unraveled the longer they spent time together. Guilt washed over her any time he invaded her thoughts. What about Deku? Wasn't he her crush? She paused at the meaning behind the wandering thought, door ajar enough to peek into the hall.

"I like Deku," she whispered to herself. "I don't like Katsuki like that!"

She and Bakugou were just acquaintances! He still caused problems with her friends, wasn't always a team player, and his selfishness topped the charts. How could she crush on someone like that?! Ochako's thoughts ran so rampantly, she walked three steps down the hall and realized she should brush her teeth, comb her hair, and change out of pajamas before going to socialize. Ochako sighed and turned around, eyes lingering over Bakugou's closed door before returning through hers.

After Ochako finished her morning tasks, she bounded downstairs and jogged toward the front door. Maybe she could reschedule getting pastries. Ochako needed to talk with Mina first before going to see Momo. If anyone could help her work through her turmoil about the blonde hothead taking over her home, she could.

"Where do you think you're going, Cheeks?"

His gruff voice startled her. Ochako peeked over her shoulder to see Bakugou walking toward her from the kitchen. "Nowhere! I mean, I need to go talk with Mina then let Momo know what I've found so far!"

Bakugou halted in front of her and glared down at the smaller woman. "We go get pastries first or did you fucking forget?"

"I didn't!" she squeaked. "It-it's just I woke up so late, and I really need to talk with Momo. I'll make it up to you, promise!"

Bakugou studied her. "Why are you so damn red?"

His question caught her off guard. "I'm not!"

"I'm _looking_ at you, and you're redder than a goddamn tomato!" he argued.

Ochako clenched her fists and shook her head in denial. "It's just hot in here! I'm going now to cool off! Bye!"

She skittered outside into the boiling mid-morning that would do nothing to help her "cool off". Ochako took off, feeling like steam must be billowing from her ears. She couldn't believe she acted like a nervous schoolgirl around Bakugou! It wasn't her fault he wore a tight-fitting shirt, muscled arms exposed, and his abs visible through the material. His messy locks fell into his face, giving him a boyish appearance. She'd be an idiot not to notice Bakugou was…

Bakugou was very handsome.

"Oh, man!" she whimpered to herself as she sprinted through the forest into town.

This would be hard to tell Mina about, knowing her best friend would tease her. She wouldn't hold back. Mina would say _everything_ Ochako's mind whispered, and she wasn't sure she could handle that right now. They were on the cusp of war. She didn't have time to mull over men. Finding her resolve, Ochako traveled through town until she reached Mina's home. Mina's place stuck out compared to the normal brick houses on her street. She painted her roof shingles the same fuchsia color as her skin. The brunette smiled, wishing she could be more outgoing like Mina.

"Mina!" Ochako called while entering and taking her shoes off. "Mina, are you awake?"

"I'm in the kitchen!"

Mina's home was the epitome of unorganized overkill. A bright red fluffy rug covered most of the wood floor and pictures of her lined the walls in every situation from combat to risqué nude ones. The inky black swirls garnishing the walls added an artistic flare… not so much the giant boar's head over the fireplace. The head took up most of the wall above the fireplace, mouth agape to reveal rows of jagged teeth. It didn't fit the rest of the décor, and Ochako couldn't imagine walking by that thing all the time. She padded into the kitchen and saw Mina busy making tea.

"Would you like some?" she called over her shoulder.

"Yes, please," Ochako replied as she plopped down at the kitchen table. "Is Kirishima not here?"

"No, he's training recruits today."

Ochako admired that. One day, she'd love to train new mages, and Momo often said she should, but she wanted more experience before teaching the younger generation. This battle ahead, if she survived, would give her the experience she needed.

"He loves training them, doesn't he?" Ochako said as Mina brought her a steaming mug of tea.

"He does." Mina grasped the sugar container in the center of the table. She watched Ochako remain silent and fiddle with her spoon. "What's on your mind?"

"Well," she began, unsure how to start the conversation.

"Is it about Prince Hothead?"

Ochako's blushed and stared wide-eyed at Mina. "H-how did you know that?!"

Mina winked. "Call it a woman's intuition. He's hot; he's just an asshole."

Ochako stared at her lap. "I just get worked up thinking about him now. I don't understand why. Like when we trained yesterday, any time he got too close, I'd almost lose focus."

Mina sipped her tea. "You like him obviously."

"No way!" Ochako blurted out. "I can't like him! I like Deku, remember?!"

"What's wrong with liking them both?" Mina teased. "They both have great qualities, Deku more than Bakugou, and they're both gorgeous. I wish I'd gotten them in the sack at least once."

"_Mina!_" Ochako squealed as the image of both men flickered into her mind.

Her friend laughed at Ochako's flustered demeanor. She put her mug down and placed her elbows on the table. "Fine, fine. Which do you like more?"

"I…"

She and Deku grew up together, and her attraction to him had started as a preteen. Ochako always loved how sweet, thoughtful, and kind he was. Whenever someone picked on her during their school years, Deku had always defended her even if he'd get beat up himself. She found his chivalrousness endearing. Her love for him grew as the years passed and once, she even had tried asking him to visit Crystal Lake with her. It was a lake whose waterfall had the most beautiful crystal cave hidden behind it.

Crystal Lake was a known location for couples to visit, and after a week of coaching from Mina, she worked up the courage to ask him… but Deku already had plans that day. He reiterated that he'd love to visit another time, but Ochako never asked again. Her confidence had dwindled when she realized Deku couldn't join her because he'd already planned to help Tsu with a school project. Ochako had understood the project trumped leisure time, but when she saw them later that evening out getting ice cream together, it had caused a painful twinge in her chest. They'd probably just started early and finished late in the afternoon. Deku would never push her off for someone else, yet her stupid brain kept making her feel like he was.

"I don't know," Ochako whispered. "I haven't even admitted to myself that I like Katsuki."

Mina nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I noticed you guys were on a first-name basis! Spend time with both of them then decide which you click with better. What's stopping you from telling Deku how you feel, though?"

Ochako leaned her head over the back of her chair and sighed. "I don't think he likes me back. I think he's just too sweet and doesn't notice that I like him as more than a friend."

"Tell him! It's that simple!"

She shook her head. "I'm scared if he doesn't, it might make our friendship awkward."

"So, you're just going to sit in this limbo of not knowing forever?! _Come on, _Ochako, that's torture!"

Ochako mulled over Mina's words, her tea forgotten. _Years_ had passed. She needed to rip off the band-aid and get a solid answer.

"What about Bakugou do you like?" Mina asked with a sly grin. "Other than that sexy body."

"Stop teasing me!" Ochako whined.

"It's just too easy!" Mina stood and walked to the counter. She returned with fresh fruit piled into a massive bowl.

Ochako took a strawberry from it and relished the sweet, tangy juice sliding over her tongue. "What _is_ there to like about him? Katsuki is a jerk. He calls everyone names. He tried to take me hostage when I first met him."

Mina listened and remained silent to allow Ochako time to gather her thoughts. Ochako exhaled and placed open palms against the table's cool surface.

"His passion for his people shows me what he's willing to do to save those he cares about. He's strong and doesn't treat me like a fragile doll. The times we've spent together, I've seen a new side of him. Katsuki's so smart. All the advice he gave me during training made more sense to me than some of the tips Gun Head sensei gave. Maybe because he didn't sugar coat anything."

_"Stop fucking putting your fists in front of your face or I'll keep smashing them into your goddamn nose!"_

That advice meant she needed to space her fists further apart in her fighting stance so her opponent didn't smash her own fist into her face. Ochako placed her thumb to her lips.

"He's so wild! I'm not used to it, but something keeps drawing me to him. There's so much I can learn from him, and I think he's still trying to hide parts of himself under his temper."

"Yeah, you've got it bad," Mina commented.

"I know," Ochako muttered.

She and Mina continued chatting for a bit until Ochako left for Momo's office. When Ochako entered, she ran into Todoroki and gave him a warm smile.

"Hi, Todoroki," she greeted. "Is Momo in there?"

"Hello, Ochako," he answered. "Yes, she is."

"Okay, thanks!"

Just as Ochako walked past him, he called her name. She turned to him with a curious expression.

"How are you doing with Bakugou living with you?"

Everyone planned to bring up the man plaguing her mind, it seemed. She placed a nervous hand behind her head. "Oh, I'm fine! He's not so bad anymore!"

"Good," Todoroki replied. "I think there's more to him than he leads on, but he's afraid of being viewed as weak."

Ochako nodded in agreement. "I think you're right. He'll realize we're all on the same side soon."

"Maybe, but he does have a thick skull," the dual quirk user responded as he continued on his path. "You're the perfect person to make him see it."

Ochako blushed for the fortieth time and moved toward Momo's office. When she entered, she found her leader focused on the documents sprawled across her desk. Momo didn't look up when Ochako entered, proof of how engrossed in her work she was. Her finger hopped from document to document as she mumbled about battle strategies and territories. Ochako knocked on the open door to alert Momo of her presence, and she glanced up.

"Hi, Ochako," she greeted while standing to her feet. "Sorry, I've just been so swamped with figuring out this situation on our hands."

"It's no problem, I understand!" Ochako replied. "I wanted to talk about what the faerie text said."

"Tell me everything," Momo instructed while closing the door behind her.

Ochako spent the next hour talking with Momo about what she had found in the faerie texts. Their faerie ancestors didn't create the Deianira for protection; it was a god of mischief forced to serve humans after slaughtering them once before. She also discovered their ancestors hid it inside an enchanted cave located in Guthragon.

"This is great news!" Momo exclaimed. "I want everyone to prepare to leave in two days."

"There is one more thing," Ochako continued, a solemn expression crossing her features.

Momo's smile faltered at her subordinate's change in demeanor. "What is it?"

"It's guarded in the cave by a dragon."

The color drained from Momo's face. "_A dragon?!_ Well, it will be difficult but it's nothing we can't handle, right?"

"It's an alabaster dragon."

Momo's mouth hung open in disbelief. "Are you serious?! I thought they were just a myth!"

"I did, too!" Ochako exclaimed before crossing her arms over her chest and exhaling. "Apparently, the faeries helped fight against those trying to kill it. Dragons are supposed to be extinct from people killing them off during the Fifty-Year War centuries ago. In exchange for sparing its life and fighting alongside it, it guards the Deianira."

"Can't we just ask it to give us the Deianira?" Momo joked.

Ochako shook her head. "Its instructions were to only give it to its bonded companion."

"Do we know who the dragon's bonded companion is?" Momo asked.

"No, and it didn't explain who it could be."

Momo rubbed her temples as she processed the information. "We don't have time to figure it out. This person may not even be alive right now. The best solution is to take it by force."

"I think so, but it won't be easy."

"I want you, Bakugou, Kirishima, and Deku to retrieve the Deianira but I need Todoroki, Iida, and Mina to stay behind in case of an emergency."

Ochako swallowed, realizing she'd have to face her attraction to Bakugou and Deku sooner rather than later.

"O-okay! I'll let everyone know!"

* * *

Bakugou returned from training with Gun Head sweaty and unsatisfied. He had lost none of his strength while limited by those stupid cuffs, but Gun Head thoroughly kicked his ass up and down that doujou. Also, the ramp-up period his quirk required pissed him off. Bakugou needed to figure out how to use more powerful explosions right away instead of having to build enough sweat to give off stronger blasts. He couldn't walk around just sweating his fucking life away. He'd grow dehydrated and smell like a fucking goat. It would fucking save his forearms too because overusing his quirk caused severe pain. Bakugou entered the kitchen, fixed himself a glass of water, and chugged it. Round Face hadn't returned home yet, and it was almost dinnertime.

"Glasses!" Bakugou shouted. "Come cook something!"

Silence answered him. He muttered to himself about useless housemates, then opened the ice chest next to the freezer. Bakugou pulled out a slab of beef and an array of veggies from carrots to broccoli. He should clean up first before cooking, but his stomach was raging too hard. He decided to season the meat and chop the vegetables first before taking a bath. Bakugou searched the drawers for a cutting knife and board, then removed potatoes from a bag next to the ice chest.

First, he found a large bowl to marinate the slices in, tenderized the meat slab with his fists, then sliced the beef. The meat would absorb the marinade flavors better over a few hours or overnight, but oh well. After covering the bowls and setting them in the ice chest, Bakugou washed his vegetables, starting with the potatoes. Most wouldn't think a spoiled prince like him knew his way around a kitchen, but after staying in this world for over two months, Bakugou had grudgingly learned the basics. He had a knack for it and secretly enjoyed it, but he'd never tell Shitty Hair that.

The time ticked by, and Bakugou's body moved like a spring ready to release its tension. Ochako still hadn't returned home yet. The sun would set soon, and if she didn't bring her ass home, Bakugou would drag her back.

"What the hell does it matter what's she's doing?" he muttered to himself. "I don't give a shit what she's up to."

But he _did_. Bakugou didn't like that they hadn't completed their daily ritual. Going by himself didn't sit right, and he found Camie more irritating than usual. The stupid woman didn't seem to understand "fuck off" very well. She still tried to convince him to let her suck him off. The confusing part was why he didn't let her give him a blow job. Camie's beautiful mouth wrapped around his cock sounded amazing in another life, but the thought had no appeal. Why not?! Bakugou had fucked nothing but his hand in months, and before all this bullshit happened, he got laid multiple times a week. Maybe he would take Camie up on her offer just to see if she revved him up enough. He fucking doubted it, though.

"_You're sweet in your own way when you want to be, Katsuki."_

Her sweet voice made him growl as he chopped the carrots so hard some pieces went flying off the counter. The way his name rolled off her tongue made him imagine how it would sound as he explored her body.

"_Katsuki, don't stop, please!"_

Bakugou would lick and suck every inch of her flawless skin as her fingers tangled in his hair. He wanted to drag his tongue across her collarbone and relish the sharp inhale she'd take, her breasts pressing against his bare chest. He'd teased them, rolling her pert nipples between his fingers until he enveloped one into his mouth. Ochako was top-heavy, and Bakugou _loved_ a curvy woman. Those thick thighs he'd bury his face in until she bucked against him.

"Shit," he huffed as his member lengthened in his pants and he ground his teeth together. "I don't have time for this!"

Yet, his mind continued playing the fantasy. Her wanton cries, the filthy things he'd whisper in her ear, her dripping cunt ready for him to pound her into oblivion. Pain jolted him back into reality as blood poured from his finger. He swore again and walked over to the sink to run water over it.

"I'm home!" Ochako called from the front door.

_She's home._

"Get in here, Round Face!" he ordered.

He heard her jogging toward the kitchen, and when she reached it, her eyes widened. "Oh no, you're hurt!"

She hurried around the island and grasped his hand. "Let me help!"

Ochako held one hand over his wounded one. "Helar tu revere!"

A lime green light encircled his finger and the tingling of the flesh healing started. He watched her tongue peeking out of her mouth as she concentrated on her task. Bakugou couldn't figure out why he didn't want to just fuck Ochako. Well, he wanted to rock her world... but not cold-shoulder her afterward like he normally did. It confused the shit him and made him bristle with irritation. Ochako didn't even fit the type of women he chased. He liked straightforward aggressive women-like Camie-not overly sweet women like the one now stroking the healed area of his hand.

"There!" she said triumphantly. "Let me help you cook. I'm sorry that spot will still be tender for a few days even though I healed the damaged area."

"If I wanted to burn everything, I would have called you!" he snapped.

"I don't burn _everything_!" she exclaimed. "I can help do other stuff to help, though! Maybe I can finish chopping the vegetables. Doesn't seem like you're doing well with a knife right now."

"Oi, shut your mouth," he retorted with no malice in his voice.

Ochako giggled. "Seems that's a sore spot!"

It was then they noticed that Ochako still held his hand. Instead of snatching it away, their eyes connected. Bakugou searched the depths of those chestnut pools for any signs of betrayal and found none. Instead, he saw admiration and something else he couldn't describe in her softened features. His gaze dropped to her lips, plump and perfect. All Bakugou wanted was to slam her against the counter and ravish her mouth. Her giving him a half-lidded expression made him wonder if she wanted to kiss him just as badly. His cock twitched from her nearness and yanked him out of his haze. He jolted away and stomped toward the stairwell.

"Get over there and finish chopping those!" he instructed without turning back or clarifying what she was supposed to chop.

Bakugou climbed to the second floor in record time, then shut himself inside his room. He beelined for the bathroom, intent on taking the coldest bath in history. While he stood at the counter, remembering her nearness had him hard as a fucking rock.

"Fuck," he muttered while raking his fingers through his hair.

After a very uncomfortable bath and fighting with himself for over an hour, Bakugou returned downstairs to find just Iida, to his disappointment, in the kitchen boiling the vegetables he'd laid out. The young soldier already finished the rice and warmed up the cast-iron skillet on the stove for the steak. Bakugou couldn't find any fault in Iida's cooking methods. He even placed the meat out to warm.

"Where's the mage?" Bakugou asked.

He walked over to the meat and started dropping it into the pan. Iida's gaze shifted to him.

"No sharp retort about taking over your cooking?" Iida taunted.

"Answer my question or fuck off," Bakugou replied. "And where's Shitty Hair and the alien?"

Iida seemed to notice his softer tone. "Training most likely. Mina is still working on controlling her power in her transformation. Ochako went upstairs to clean up about twenty minutes ago."

"What transformation?" he questioned, trying not to seem interested in a wet, naked Ochako. "Shitty Hair wouldn't tell me."

"I'll let her show you, "Iida responded. "It's quite a sight."

Pinky was the last person whose power he needed to see. He still had to kick Glasses and Todoroki's ass and rematch with Shitty Hair and Deku, but he could add Mina to the list. She'd probably like it, the crazy bitch. Just as the beef finished sizzling in the pan, Ochako entered, hair damp from her bath. How could simple beige pajamas covering almost every inch of her skin make her look that fucking good?! Bakugou avoided eye contact and mentally kicked himself for his responses to her. He'd keep his wayward thoughts buried deep in the forgotten crevices of his mind. The brunette halted in the threshold, closing her eyes and inhaling.

"That smells so good!" she gushed. "How did you do that?!"

"By seasoning and cooking," Bakugou huffed.

Ochako's cheeks puffed out in annoyance. "I was looking for specifics!"

"I'll show you one day," Bakugou offered. "Anything to keep you from burning down the whole fucking house."

She laughed as Iida tried to hide a smile. Soon, their bellies were full, and their bodies yearned for sleep. Ochako had pulled him aside and informed him that they would leave for some country called Guthragon with Kirishima and Deku to find the dragon in a few days. Finally, they had a fucking lead. After she'd told him, Bakugou had stormed to Iida's room and banged on the door. When Iida had opened it, an irritated expression on his face, Bakugou had demanded they spar in the morning. It had surprised him how quickly Iida agreed before shutting the door in his face, leaving Bakugou to spew a stream of unheard curses at him. As he grumbled under his breath and retreated to his room, Bakugou closed the door, removed all his clothes, and climbed into bed. Sleep came fast, but his recurring nightmares jolted him awake once again. His hands shook from the vividness of the dream. Bakugou exhaled and willed these flashbacks to stop tormenting him. Because of them, he now sat wide awake, heart hammering in his chest, and his skin clammy with sweat with the haunting shrieks of dead men wailing in his ears.

"Shit," he whispered to himself, voice shaky.

He felt like a bitch admitting it, but those nightmares terrified him. This secret was eating him alive, and sometimes he dreaded going to sleep fearing what he might have to relive. Bakugou threw the covers off him, stood, and slipped on his boots. He needed fresh air; the wind cooled his heated skin and although he loved the galaxy filtering over his ceiling, Bakugou needed to see the real thing. The canvas of the deep blue night sky littered with twinkling stars helped ground him and remind him of how fate… or the Deianira, spared his life. Bakugou exited through the front door, closing it with a soft click. A large tree about fifty feet away became his acquaintance a few weeks ago. It loomed dark and inviting as the prince walked toward it, and he relished the similarities between the giant oak and the darkness swirling inside his brain.

Once he reached it, Bakugou jumped for the first branch and climbed. The rough bark biting into his hands further pulled him from the turmoil of his memories, and once he leaned against the tree, gaze locked on the sky; the tension coiling in his stomach lessened. He didn't know how long he stared as his heavy breathing slowed. Ten minutes, an hour? This connection with nature helped ease him until exhaustion overtook him. Just then, Bakugou tensed at leaves rustling beneath him before relaxing once more.

"What the hell do you want, Round Face?"

Ochako stared up at him. "I want to know what's wrong. You aren't exactly quiet when you wake up in the middle of the night, you know."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Bakugou eyes shifted closed.

"I… I hear you scream sometimes," she whispered. "It scares me."

Damn it, Bakugou hoped he wasn't calling out in his sleep. "Forget about it."

"I can't!" She slid down to the earth and pulled her knees to her chest. "I just want to help you, Katsuki. Maybe talking about it-"

"No," he deadpanned. "You're too weak to hear about the shit I've seen."

"That's not fair!" Ochako exclaimed. "I'm plenty strong! Don't forget I saw your war firsthand, too!" Silence fell between them before she breathed, "You can trust me."

Bakugou's heart rejected opening up. Admitting that he was struggling, that he was a fucking _coward_ unable to deal with his own emotions smashed a hole through his pride. Just opening his mouth made hot coals rake through his chest, fighting tooth and nail to keep everything to himself. She said nothing, giving his mind time to roll through a million thoughts of how this could end badly. Would she use the information he told her against him? No, Ochako would never try to hurt him; he fucking knew that. Blonde eyebrows furrowed together as he bit his lip and growled.

"Dabi…" he started while resting his head against his drawn-up knees. "The fucker who ran me through. That asshole pretended to be one of us to steal the Deianira. We've fought side-by-side since we were teenage brats for fuck's sake!"

His words seemed foreign as if someone else spoke them, heart aching with anger and betrayal.

"We knew he was All For One's son, but my dad was an idiot who never saw the bad in anyone. Dabi's sob story won him over. And…" Bakugou's fingers gripped his locks as guilt washed over him. "_I fucking told them something wasn't right_! He'd fuck up missions in ways that made no fucking sense and got caught a bunch of times snooping on military business above his rank!"

His words hitched as he continued, tears pricking his eyes, but Bakugou fought to hold them back. The dam he'd ignored for months had fractured and started trickling the raging waters behind it.

"The bastard found the Deianira and betrayed us." His throat closed with tears. "Fuck, everyone I cared about fucking died, and there wasn't shit I could do about it!"

Bakugou jumped down from his high seat and strode away to hide. He refused to let her see him break down, to witness his vulnerability. Bakugou wanted to be alone to blow up a bunch of shit and as he stomped toward the grounds behind the house; a small hand encased his forearm, and he tensed. Fuck her, and her goddamn pity. He didn't fucking need it.

"Don't fucking touch me," he spat.

She didn't release him. Instead, she enveloped him into her arms; her cheek pressing between his shoulder blades. "I'm so sorry, Katsuki."

"Get the fuck off."

His command lacked any bite, and his voice cracked. Bakugou tried to shove it away and wanted this little mage squeezing him to _release him_, yet he did nothing to pull from her grasp. A war raged inside him with the need to bolt prickling his skin and the desire for the human contact he craved in secret. Ochako gripped him tighter, and he heard sobs behind him. The lump in his throat grew painful as he yanked her arms off.

"Don't fucking worry about me!" he shouted. "I'm doing fucking fine!"

"You're not fine, Katsuki!" she yelled back, faerie wings springing from her back. The rainbow glittering from them was the most beautiful thing he'd seen after a world of blood and death. "You wouldn't be crying if you were!"

"I'm not…"

It was then he noticed tears sliding down his cheeks. His vision blurred as the dam burst, and a garbled cry escaped his lips. Bakugou stumbled back and swiped at his eyes, but the tears flowed and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He sank to his knees and blasted an explosion overhead so massive it shook the ground.

"Dammit!" he cried as he slammed his fists against the earth.

Ochako was by his side a second later and hooked her arms around his neck, allowing him to rest his head against her chest. Bakugo held on for dear life as uncontrollable sobs wracked his body. His fingers dug into her sides and he yanked her almost into his lap, desperate to have her as close as possible. The brunette rubbed her knuckles in soothing circles over his back while trying to control her own emotions.

"I'll fucking kill him," he promised through hiccups. "All For One is gonna fucking pay! _I'll fucking murder him!"_

He chanted those words like a mantra, a promise set in stone he'd give his life to fulfill. After a few minutes, his breath calmed to soft hitches until he pushed away from Ochako and wiped his face. Bakugou refused to make eye contact. Shame replaced the raw anguish that overtook him, and he didn't know what to say now. Bakugou rested his forearms on his knees.

"Gonna go tell your friends I was crying like a little bitch?"

"No, I'm not going to tell them you were grieving the loss of your loved ones," Ochako corrected. "Thank you for trusting me, Katsuki. You don't have to carry this burden alone."

Trust. Something he never gave, but this woman earned it. When did someone last cry for him or care if he was in pain?

"What makes you think I trust you?" he countered.

They both knew the answer, but saying it out loud brought what the words Bakugou couldn't speak to the surface.

Ochako glanced up at the night sky with a watery smile. "You'd never let me see you cry otherwise."

Bakugou jumped to his feet and left for his room. "Tch, whatever. You're just too fucking nosy."

Ochako watched his retreating back until the front door slammed behind him. She glanced up at the night sky and let out a shaky breath. She couldn't imagine what Bakugou was going through. She just wanted to help him cope as best she could. Bakugou fought expressing his feelings tooth and nail. She knew his pride got in the way, but tonight, he couldn't control it. That was a lot for him, embarrassing even. Ochako promised herself she wouldn't mention this incident. She'd let him come to her, but still would be a pillar for him if he needed her. It was the least she could do.

* * *

**Are you hurting? Because I was when I wrote this scene.😭 It hurt so good! I definitely want to show into the PTSD Bakugou is dealing with because after what he's experienced, how could he not deal with some lingering side effects? I deal with a lot of military veterans/AD in my line of work, and I'm a RN student with a background in EMT/practical nursing, so I've become very familiar with the symptoms.**


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys still here with me?! Thank you to those who have commented! You guys have no idea how much it fuels me to keep going. 😭😭**

**Also, I wrote my first IzuKacchako smut, so check that out on my AO3 if you like that pairing. It's called Secret Desires of a Horny Virgin, and it's super long. ❤️ I can't post it here because it's just got too much sexual content.**

* * *

The next day, Bakugou couldn't bring himself to demand Ochako accompany him for pastries. It was time to cut the sweets anyway and focus on healthy eating for their training. The meltdown he had last night was the perfect excuse to avoid her. He stared at his tired reflection in the mirror and frowned. He needed to grow a pair and get ready to spar, this time with Iida. Bakugou had already slept in later that usual. His fingers ghosted over his abs where Ochako's hands touched him. The way she held him without judgment made feelings he didn't understand well in his chest. The crystal tears that glistened on her round cheeks made him think that idiot woman may actually care about him. Tch, what an idiot. Bakugou laced up his boots and exited his room. He hated himself for almost sprinting to the stairs in some stupid attempt not to run into Ochako. He couldn't avoid her forever.

Iida stood waiting in the foyer with his arms over his chest. "I thought you planned to sleep the morning away. Are you ready?"

"Hell yeah," Bakugou sneered. "Are _you _ready to get your ass kicked?"

Iida frowned. "I'm stronger than you think."

"I fucking doubt it, you weak piece of shit," Bakugou taunted while shoulder-checking Iida and walking toward the kitchen. "I'll show you who-!"

"Explosion!"

The invisible force barreled into Bakugou's right side just as he crossed the kitchen threshold, slamming him into the walkway's frame. Throbbing pain laced across Bakugou's side as if he'd been kicked by a horse. The walkway's mold cracked from how hard he crashed into it, and when he slid to the floor, Iida walked past him without looking back.

"I promise I won't use that during our fight," Iida said, "but I couldn't help knocking some of that arrogance out of you."

"You fucking_ prick_," Bakugou panted as he climbed to his feet. "I'll fucking murder you!"

"Yes, yes, I've heard it before," Iida scoffed, reaching the sliding glass door. "Are you coming or not?"

Bakugou growled but still grinned. He didn't think Iida had it in him to pull shit like that. It actually made Bakugou respect him. Not much, but coming from no respect at all, it was a start. He'd forgotten that Ochako made the spell usable by Iida, Momo, himself, and her. That was something else she needed to remove.

"Let's do this, shithead," Bakugou said, walking through the sliding glass after Iida opened it.

They headed out back with matching, confident grins on their faces. Bakugou hoped Glasses gave him somewhat of a challenge. He needed a distraction from the mage plaguing his thoughts.

* * *

Ochako went into town to visit Mei, their town's magic and quirk supporter. She was an engineer who created items to help support or enhance a person's power. Ochako had planned to visit Mei after learning how Bakugou's quirk worked. Earlier that week, he'd explained—well boasted—how his quirk worked. His sweat contained nitroglycerin, which fueled his explosions. It was an amazing quirk, but the downside was he couldn't use bigger blasts until he sweated more because that influenced how powerful they were.

Ochako wanted Mei to create equipment to shorten the time he needed to build enough sweat so Bakugou could use large explosions immediately. He would be almost unstoppable then, and it made her eager to see him fight more. She reached Mei's trinket shop and entered. A meow sounded instead of a bell, and Mei appeared with a bright smile. She pushed her steampunk goggles on top of her head, which shifted her coral dreads out of her face.

"Well, hi there, Ochako!" she exclaimed. "What can I do for you?! Is your staff holding up?! It was one of my favorite babies I made for mages!"

"O-oh, yes!" Ochako nodded and conjured her staff. "I haven't used it as much because I've been working on my close combat skills, but it was working great!"

"You're not using it?!" she cried. "Well, what about this baby I've made?!"

"Wait!" Ochako interrupted before she started her spiraling tangent. "I wanted to ask you to make some equipment for my friend."

Mei tapped a finger to her chin and walked back toward a table sprawled with gadgets, spare parts, and tools. Her workspace smelled of grease, but not enough to offend. Her wall of gadgets showed her passion, and people traveled from miles around to commission her for support items.

"Is this for the explodey boy I've heard about?" Mei questioned.

That was a new nickname she'd keep in her arsenal. "Yes. His name is Bakugou. He's got an explosion quirk that he blasts from his palms, and it comes from his sweat."

"And he can't use it until he's super sweaty, right?!" Mei surmised. "I have the perfect idea for new babies! Bring him by this evening so I can get measurements! I'll start drawing right away!"

"Thank you, Mei!" Ochako replied with excitement lacing her voice. "Let me know how much it'll cost! Also, we're leaving the day after tomorrow on a mission. Can I pay you extra to expedite them?"

"No need!" Mei answered from behind her desk. "This has got to be for something serious, so next time I'll charge ya full price!"

Ochako giggled. "I'm okay with that!"

Ochako turned on her heels and ventured back into the sweltering heat. She had informed Bakugou about their instructions to leave for Guthragon yesterday and told Kirishima that morning. She still needed to tell Deku, then buy items they'd need for the trip, including restocking on her magical items and potions. Fighting the mythical alabaster dragon would be the hardest battle she had yet to face. Ochako had read about them in the faerie text about mythical creatures. They had fire rumored to be hotter than the sun, and they could lay waste to an entire city in minutes.

There hadn't been a dragon sighting in over a hundred years, and dread filled her being imagining the depths of this creature's power. They lived for _hundreds _of years, and this beast was _ancient_. Ochako wished the faerie text was wrong, or the dragon would understand their current predicament concerning All For One and give them the Deianira. She sighed, knowing that was wishful, ignorant thinking. As Ochako walked home, Deku turned a corner just ahead of her path. She smiled to greet him, but then her brows knitted together from seeing a bouquet of flowers in his hands. Once he noticed her, he shot her a soft grin.

"Good morning, Ochako!"

"Hi, Deku," she greeted then stared at the multi-colored tulips. "Those are beautiful!"

"Y-yeah," Deku stuttered, one hand moving to grip the back of his neck. "I've been wanting to tell you something. I've just been so nervous about it."

Was he about to confess?! Ochako's heartbeat tripled, and she inhaled a deep breath to calm it. She waited for him to speak out of fear her voice may give away her sudden nervousness. Her childhood crush almost broke the bouquet he held in half from how tightly he gripped the stems.

"I think… I like Mei," he began, his face turning scarlet from admitting it out loud. "She's so smart and passionate about her work. When she helped create my Air Force gloves and iron soles, we grew kind of close."

Ochako could no longer hear him, his words fading into a distant hum. Deku liked Mei? Ochako thought _she and Deku_ were close to forming a relationship. They'd known each other since childhood, while Mei just moved into town three years ago. As Ochako watched him fumble over his feelings, bashfulness overcoming him; she realized Deku never saw her as more than a friend. The lingering touches and sweet smiles were all him trying to be a supportive friend, not a potential lover. A ton of bricks crashed on top of her as she gave him a lackluster smile.

"I'm happy for you, Deku!" she assured. "Go catch her before she gets lost in her work."

"She's working on something for you?" Deku asked.

"No, it's for Katsuki," she explained. "I want to help him with his quirk, so I asked Mei to design something for him."

"It seems like you and Kacchan have grown close," Deku replied. "He's changed since he first got here."

Ochako blushed. "It's not like that! I just understand him is all!"

Deku gave her a knowing smile. "That's what he needs. I think Kacchan is dealing with a lot on his own." Deku placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're an amazing friend, Ochako. I'm very grateful to have you in my life, and even though Kacchan won't admit it, I think he is, too."

"Same!" she said with feigned excitement. "While I have you, Momo wants us to leave for Guthragon day after tomorrow."

Deku's face lit up. "That's where the dragon protecting the Deianira is supposed to be?"

"Yes," Ochako confirmed while trying to ignore the tightness in her throat. "Let me give you a quick rundown of the plan."

After letting Deku know the time and place they'd meet, Ochako almost sprinted away to hide. She didn't want anyone's company after that declaration. She enchanted her legs, speed tripling to increase the distance between them. Ochako blamed the wind for the reason tears trailed down her cheeks, and she swiped them away. Her mind ran rampant, wondering why she wasn't enough. Did Deku not think she was pretty? Did she lack the assertiveness he seemed drawn to, or did she wait too late? If she had expressed her feelings to him before, would they be dating today? Ochako ran into her home and beelined upstairs to lock herself away. She entered her room, slammed the door behind her, and plopped on the floor against it. Its cool surface seeped through her pants, and she appreciated it from how hot her body felt.

"I'm an idiot," she joked with herself. "I should have known Deku didn't like me that way!" Ochako's fake smile faded, and she covered her face in her hands as the tears flowed down her cheeks. "I've probably made him so uncomfortable over the years!"

She hiccupped and sighed. "What do I do now?"

Bakugou immediately flashed into her mind. Ochako still didn't quite understand her relationship with him. She figured they were friends because they spent almost every day together. The constant close contact had made her comfortable with his presence. Bakugou must have grown at least tolerant of her. It would explain why he allowed her to see his vulnerable state the night before. Either that or Bakugou was just so lonely, he needed anyone. Perhaps there was some truth to both. Ochako knew Bakugou held in his emotions except for anger, but she felt that outpouring straight from his soul. Despite her current heartache surging through her, the deep corners of her mind wanted to see what created such a complicated spirit. Ochako wiped her eyes and stood. Throwing herself into work would help her separate herself from this painful situation. Why not switch stressors to mix things up a bit?

Ochako gave a solemn nod and headed for the library, intent on spending hours there until she'd take Bakugou to Mei for measurements. Excitement bubbled in her chest. She'd lock him out of the library because she just might spill the surprise. She hoped these new gadgets might lift his spirits a little, even though she bet he wouldn't act grateful in the conventional sense. Maybe he'd say something like, "ready to get your ass kicked, Cheeks?!" to show he wanted to try them out. Ochako understood his language, and as time passed, it lost some of its abrasiveness toward her. As she headed to the library's staircase, loud explosions reached her ears. Ochako paused, then turned to walk back to the kitchen and toward the sliding glass.

She opened it, and her eyes widened in awe at the fierce battle between her friends. Iida and Bakugou had torn their clothes to shreds, and Iida seemed unable to use his left arm. It hung at his side as he breathed hard and glared at his opponent. Bakugou's serious, confident smirk remained bright as ever. Sweat glistened down his bare chest, and her mouth dried from staring at his lithe, muscled form. Ochako couldn't deny her attraction to him. She tried to fight it, because it wasn't okay to crush on _two _men, right? Bakugou also was the epitome of an asshole. How could she fall for someone like him?! He and Deku were complete opposites. Deku was sweet and thoughtful. He always wanted to help others and cared about giving back to his community. Bakugou cared about furthering his own goals and forgot everyone else… except her. Still, everyone noticed their newcomer growing more comfortable around them. He'd even once allowed Kirishima to loop an arm around his shoulders, although Bakugou threatened to murder him for it.

"Come at me, Glasses!" Bakugou roared.

Iida launched himself a second later, the engines in his legs propelling him like a rocket. Ochako placed a hand to her heart in total awe of the powers her friends possessed. Watching them battle fired her up, and she bounced on the balls of her feet with impatience. Maybe a good training session with them might help take her mind off Deku's confession better than staring at old books.

"Hey guys, can I join?!" she shouted.

_"No!"_ they yelled in unison without shooting a glance her way.

She frowned at the blunt rejection, and an irritated expression darkened her features. She was tired of people dismissing her. In her heart, she knew Deku didn't reject her because she never told him her feelings, but that didn't make the sting hurt any less. She stomped toward them and jumped between the two men seconds before they collided again. They slammed to a halt with Iida losing his footing and Bakugou swerving aside to avoid blasting her.

"What the fuck are you doing, Uraraka?!" he seethed. "I almost took your head off, you idiot!"

"Lady Ochako!" Iida exclaimed. "I don't want to hurt you. Please return to the house where it's safer!"

_"Damn it,_ _stop babying me!" _

Both men paused, arms falling to their sides in disbelief. Ochako placed her hands on her hips and glared at them. "We're gonna face some really tough enemies, and I need to get stronger! You can't go easy on me anymore! There's no time!"

A lump rose in her throat again as her distraught feelings threatened to overtake her. Her fists clenched as she waited for their response, but they just stared at her.

"Well, are you two gonna say something?!" Ochako demanded.

Bakugou studied her and said, "Go away, Iida. Sounds like she wants her ass kicked."

"I will not allow-!"

"What the fuck did she just say?!" Bakugou snapped. "She's right, we don't have time to treat her like she's made of goddamn glass! All For One will pick her off first if he gets the chance, so she needs to train!"

Iida remained silent before walking over to her and bowing.

"I'm sorry, Lady Ochako. I have undermined your strength! I know you're strong and just want to improve. I will not hinder your progress!"

Ochako laid a hand on Iida's shoulder, and he straightened. "Thank you, Iida. That means a lot. Maybe I can train with you tomorrow?"

He gave her a sharp salute. "It is my pleasure to be your sparring partner!"

"Hey, Iida?"

He dropped his hand. "What is it?"

She beamed at him. "Just call me Ochako."

His mouth hung open for a second. "But Lady Ochako, you're-!"

She held a hand up. "Don't worry about it. We're friends, aren't we?"

"I supposed we are… Ochako."

"If you plan to beat me by making me fucking sick, it's working!" Bakugou called. "Get over here, Cheeks! Get your staff out too!"

She ran toward him, calling forth her staff and launching herself into the air. "I'm ready!"

Just like the first time, Bakugou gave their sparring session his all, and Ochako felt like an abused punching bag afterward. They'd had to have sparred for hours! Ochako felt so tired, she could have fallen asleep on the kitchen floor. She limped inside with Bakugou following, hands in his pockets and a grin on his face as they entered. Iida left fresh fruit on the counter for them. Ochako reached for a strawberry, hand shaking so hard she almost dropped it, making Bakugou chuckle.

"Stop laughing!" Ochako whined, bringing the fruit to her lips.

"_You_ wanted to fight _me_," Bakugou pointed out while grabbing an apple and taking a hardy bite. "You're still thinking too slow. Leave your hesitation off the fucking battlefield. You only have a split second, and it's gotta be the right choice because if it's not, your comrades die."

"I know," she murmured. "That's why I want to get stronger, Katsuki. I don't want it to be my fault someone dies."

Ochako didn't outright stare at Bakugou, but she snuck glances at him, her mind having drifted back to romantic thoughts about him. Bakugou was very handsome when she stopped to pay attention. Who was she kidding? Ochako had noticed weeks ago that Bakugou was attractive. She just didn't think it would develop past an appreciation for his looks. It hadn't, right? She couldn't be that fickle, could she?

"You should train with all the extras. Glasses, Deku, Half and Half… all those fuckers."

Ochako nodded. "That makes sense. You guys all have unique fighting styles, and the more people I can practice with, the better."

"Do you know the most important reason you need to fight different people?" Bakugou questioned.

Ochako chewed and swallowed, then stood on shaky legs for a glass of water. "Because I need to practice?"

"Wrong," Bakugou replied. "You're our mage. Mages have healing abilities, right? He's gotta take out the healer or else they're gonna just keep fixing everyone."

_"I'd be his target?!"_

The realization caused an icy shiver to rake up her spine. Jagged, cold nails scraped the back of her neck, and she dropped her half-eaten strawberry.

"Oi!"

She jolted at his voice. "W-what?!"

Crimson irises stared at her. "Get out of your fucking head. You're not gonna die while I'm around."

"There's no way of knowing, though," she sighed. "Let's shower. I wanted to look up more information on the alabaster dragon, but I'll figure it out when we get back."

"Get back from where?"

The corners of her mouth quirked up. "I've got a surprise for you! Hurry and take a bath. I'll meet you back out here."

"Wait a sec." Bakugou grabbed some left-over teriyaki beef from the ice chest and placed the container on the counter. "Heat that up. We need protein after a workout."

"Um," Ochako hesitated. "Can't you use your quirk to warm it up?"

"I can if you want me to blow beef all over the fucking place!"

Her eyes shifted into her lap. "Remember how I can't conjure water? Well, I don't know how to conjure fire yet either."

"Are you serious?" Bakugou mused. "You seem like you can do fucking anything."

Her cheeks pinkened at his off-handed compliment. The blonde probably didn't realize the depth of his comment. Ochako cleared her throat. "I'm close, but I still don't quite get it. I want to soon, though!"

Bakugou washed his hands at the sink, then returned to the island. He opened the container, and the sweet scent of teriyaki filled the room. Ochako's stomach roared to life, not caring about eating cold food. She too washed her hands, and Bakugou handed her a pair of chopsticks. They ate their post sparring meal, then added rice just because the leftover beef wasn't enough to satisfy their starving bodies. A comfortable silence blanketed them, nothing but their chopsticks clinking against ceramic bowls sounding.

"Okay, I'm going to clean up," she declared, standing and taking her bowl to the sink.

"Let's go," Bakugou replied nonchalantly as he followed and rinsed the empty container.

She blanched. "W-wait! You can't bathe with me!"

Bakugou laughed; it reverberated deep in his chest. She'd never heard him laugh so freely before. Warmth spread over her skin, and Ochako realized how much she loved his laugh. Bakugou placed the back of his hand to his mouth and glanced away as he snickered. It made laughter bubble up in her throat. Ochako tried to stifle them, but they turned into snorts, which made Bakugou's laugh turn into unfiltered howling. He wrapped his arms around his stomach, one leg lifting as if her words physically tickled him.

"Stop laughing!" she wheezed.

"You first, you little hog!" he demanded. The blonde stopped for three seconds before he couldn't contain himself any longer.

Ochako loved seeing him like this, the scowl he kept plastered on his face replaced with a face splitting grin. He looked so much younger, so carefree. A complete opposite from the broken man sobbing in her arms the night before. Her heart swelled at the beautiful sight of her angry prince in such wonderful spirits. Something swirled within her soul as she watched him clear his throat, let out one more chuckle, then stand up straight.

"I don't want to sit in your dirty bathwater, dumbass," he teased, giving her forehead a soft thump.

"Ow!" Ochako smacked his arm. "Don't be mean!"

Bakugou just grinned at her, those vermillion irises alight with playful mischief. Oh yeah, she was head over heels for the Prince of Rage. They walked upstairs and separated into their bedrooms. Ochako stripped from her shredded clothes, muscles screaming with every move, but calmness washed over her. With their fight with the most powerful villain on the continent looming before them, Ochako realized that she only had one life to live… and it might end in this battle.

"I like Deku," she murmured to herself. "But… I think I also like Katsuki."

She didn't dwell on it. She could revisit that revelation later. It was time for a well-deserved bath, then back to Mei's they'd go. Ochako thought she'd dread returning, fearing she may have to face Deku and Mei, but she didn't. She planned to support them. Even though it hurt, Ochako wanted Deku to find happiness. If it was with Mei, she'd be there for them. Ochako hummed to herself while she gathered her supplies for her bath, excited to see what the engineer came up with.

* * *

An hour passed, and then they were entering Mei's shop. Mei sat at her table, glasses on and left hand scribbling away on a blueprint with wrenches and hammers of various sizes sprawled around it. Mei glanced up and lifted her glasses, practically beaming with excitement. Ochako noticed by the counter near the entrance sat tulips in a glass vase. Deku's confession must have gone well. Mei jumped to her feet, a look of unfiltered curiosity on her face.

"This is explodey boy, huh?!" she asked, getting close to Bakugou.

Mei didn't understand personal space. She grasped his forearms and held them out to inspect them. "Very muscular! Let me measure them to make sure these babies fit without rubbing against your skin!"

"What the fuck?! Keep your hands to yourself!" Bakugou snapped, snatching his arms away. He shot a glance to Ochako, who grinned back. "What the hell is going on?!"

"This is Mei, a quirk supporter engineer. She's making you an invention that will let you use your quirk at full strength immediately!"

Surprise crossed his face, and he allowed Mei to grasp his arms again. She pulled measuring tape from her mint-green corduroys and set to work. Bakugou said nothing as she flitted around him like a bee buzzing near a sweet-smelling flower.

"You'd do that for me?" he asked quietly. "Why?"

"Of course!" Ochako replied, arms crossing behind her back. "I want to help my friends as much as possible!"

"What's in it for you?!" Bakugou demanded. "No one does shit for free."

"You're wrong!" Ochako patted his shoulder. "I _wanted_ to help. You don't owe me anything. Consider it a gift from a friend!"

"Friend, huh?" Bakugou repeated, gaze taking on a faraway hue. "You like throwing that word around, Cheeks."

"It's true," she said with a shrug.

Mei completed her measurements and jogged back to her table. She scrawled down numbers at the bottom of her blueprint, waving them over. Bakugou and Ochako followed and peeked at the draft she'd completed.

"Ochako told me your explosions come from your sweat, and the amount you sweat determines how giant your explosions are, right?!" She pointed at the drawing and said, "These babies will hold your sweat in them! You'll be able to access it whenever you want, so your ramp-up time barely exists now!"

The support items looked like gauntlets that Bakugou would place his arms in. They'd encase his forearms and act as collection ducts for his sweat. Mei mentioned she'd placed a chemical inside to prevent his sweat from smelling, or becoming unusable after too long past secreting from his body.

"You see this pin?" Mei continued, pointing to a metal pin on top of each gauntlet. "If you pull this, you can use all of your accumulated sweat for one mega explosion!"

"Holy shit," Bakugou whispered.

Bakugou's eyes were the size of saucers, and Ochako reveled in seeing the child-like sparkle on his face. Mei snatched up her blueprints and moved with purpose toward the back door.

"Okay, you can go now!" she called over her shoulder. "I've got an all-nighter ahead of me to make these babies!"

"Thank you so much, Mei!" Ochako called. She turned to Bakugou, who fixed her with a heated stare. "Um, I have a question for you."

"What's that?" Bakugou asked.

"Do your forearms hurt when you overuse your quirk?"

Bakugou scratched his cheek. "I mean, they get sore but I can push through it. It's more my shoulders from the recoil at first."

"What if I created a spell that helped lessen it?" she asked with her head cocked to the side. "I made one for Deku that helped lessen the breakdown of his body when he uses his quirk. I'm sure it would work for you, too!"

Ochako watched him stalk toward her. He stepped in so close that she retreated until her back hit a wall. Bakugou put his hands on it, locking her in. His close vicinity and the heat radiating from his body made Ochako's breath catch in her throat. Blood rushed to her ears, and her wings flitted from her, teasing his hands. He said nothing, only stared at her, which made her squirm. Her cheeks flushed, wanting him close but scared to have him closer. Wasn't this a little fast after just realizing she and Deku wouldn't have a romantic relationship?! Ochako couldn't just turn those feelings off!

"Why the hell are you trying so hard?"

His question held multiple within it. What's your obsession, what does all this kindness mean? The mage always had a soft spot for helping people, but she'd gone above and beyond for this wayward prince. Even her friends picked up on it, although they'd said nothing; their body language gave away their awareness. She'd noticed Kirishima's crooked grin, and Mina already knew everything. She also saw the unease written on Iida's face. From the time she'd spent with Bakugou, Ochako figured based on his explosive personality that when he loved someone, he loved hard. He'd do anything to them, but first, they had to earn his full trust. He didn't allow everyone in; Bakugou kept his trust locked away like an exotic jewel the entire kingdom searched in vain for.

"Because you're my friend," she breathed.

"You keep saying that shit," Bakugou said, leaning forward to brush his nose along her ear. His warm breath puffed over her neck and made her shutter.

Silence engulfed them as Ochako watched Bakugou creep closer, and she let him. Her heart thundered in her chest so loud, she wondered if Bakugou heard it. Sweat beaded her palms, and she held them close, unsure where to put them. Ochako wanted to grip his red tunic or wrap her fingers around his forearms. The adrenaline and shock from his bold move also made her want to bolt.

Seconds before she snuck from underneath his arm, no longer able to handle his nearness, he whispered in her ear, "Don't you fucking run from me." His lips pressed against her neck. "I can't have you running from me, Uraraka."

"I-I…" she stammered. "Katsuki what is happening?"

"Hell, if I know," he murmured. "Just kiss me right fucking now."

_Kiss him?!_

Ochako's brain short-circuited, leaving her heart to decide. Within the fluttering muscle were her desires, and one of them wanted that kiss. Her heart made the choice, and without another word, Ochako lifted her chin to face those intense eyes. The look of adoration on his face fueled her to lean forward and capture his lips while her heart rejoiced. His hands moved from the wall to her sides as he pressed her against it. His lips were so soft, the warmth from his fingers seeping through her clothes. It made her shiver, the opposite of what heat should do, but his hands, so sinful as they trailed up her sides to lock behind her back, made her lose herself in their world.

When Bakugou pulled her flush against him, she gasped, which allowed him to slide his tongue between her teeth. Ochako never kissed anyone, let alone so intimately. Her body flushed with a desire she'd never experienced before, her core aching as their tongues explored each other. She returned his kiss sloppily at first until she figured out their rhythm.

"Katsuki," she sighed as he pulled away.

Just then the back door opened, and they jolted apart like they committed a grand crime that could land them at the gallows. Mei's gazed glanced between them. "Oh, you two are still here? Found something else of mine you're interested in, eh? I am quite the genius!"

Ochako thanked the gods for Mei's obliviousness.

"We were just admiring your flowers! They're so pretty!" Ochako blurted out.

Mei's golden eyes shifted to the vase, and a light blush dusted her cheeks. A soft expression overtook her features. "A sweet man gave them to me. Kinda hard to believe someone would like a woman as crazy as me!"

"You're just eccentric!" Ochako corrected. "I'm happy for you and Deku!"

_"Deku?!" _

Bakugou's hard stare made Ochako want to melt through the floor. He wasn't an idiot, and that admission probably let him figure out why she was upset earlier. His gaze read, "we're going to talk about this later", and dread washed over her.

"We're leaving, Cheeks," he instructed.

"Okay," she whispered. She waved then followed Bakugou out the door. "See you tomorrow, Mei!"

"I'm on it!"

* * *

**Oof, what's going to happen? **


	9. Chapter 9

**God, I love this story so much! 😭😭 I can't wait to keep getting more into the action! I'm so excited! **

**Off topic, but I'm planning to start doing Twitter threads of stories that are shorter (HazelRoses1). Forewarning that most will probably be kinky smut stuff, so just check how I label it before reading. There may be some fluffy stuff in there too, and it can range on my pairings, which are Kacchako, KiriKacchako, KiriBaku and _maybe_ some IzuKacchako/BakuDeku. Make sure you follow me on Twitter to keep up! Also, I post sneak peaks of new chapters there!**

**I'm actually contemplating on solely posting on AO3 and Twitter. I get no traffic on FF. Net, so it doesn't seem to be worth it. This could be the last chapter I post here, but it will still be updated on my AO3 HazelRoses.**

* * *

Bakugou fixed himself a cup of black tea. Another mug sat next to his on the counter, and he paused before huffing and filling it. Ochako would appreciate something warm to drink if they couldn't take their usual trip to the bakery anymore. Today, he was leaving for Guthragon with Ochako, Deku, and Kirishima to find this mystical alabaster dragon. Bakugou grinned as he picked up the steaming mugs. He couldn't wait to square up against a fucking _dragon_. It seemed they were on the verge of extinction in this period already. Wouldn't hurt the ecosystem to kill it if it wouldn't cooperate with them. After they'd returned from Mei's, Ochako had spent the evening pouring over texts about dragons. That was after the blowup the second they walked through the door.

Bakugou had whirled on her, anger boiling over while she'd given him a guilty expression and then wouldn't make eye contact. Had she led him on because that fuck stick Deku didn't like her? Everyone had thought Deku liked Ochako but figured he was too shy, oblivious, or stupid to act. It had turned out that Deku was pining after that lunatic engineer.

"What the fuck was that, Ochako?!" Bakugou had demanded. "Are you fucking using me to get over Deku?!"

"N-no!" Ochako had blurted out. "It's not like that, Katsuki!"

"Then what the fuck's it like?!" he'd demanded, crossing his arms over his chest and staring her down.

Her mouth had opened and shut as if she couldn't figure out what to say. Bakugou had grown more pissed with every passing second until he'd blown up.

"You know what, _fuck you_!" he exploded, his hands sparking. "I fucking knew you were gonna try to use me! Just pretending like you give a shit, so I'll do whatever the fuck you want!"

Her eyes had widened in surprise at his outburst. "No! I'm not like that, Katsuki! I do care about you! Deku had nothing to do with us kissing!"

"You're telling me that it's a fucking _coincidence_ that Deku is after that bitch and you come to me?!" Bakugou had raged, stepping closer. It didn't go unnoticed that she'd taken a step back.

"It was!" Ochako had argued, eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "I like you, but I can't just turn off my feelings for Deku! I've liked him since we were kids!"

"Well, he obviously doesn't fucking like your ass!" Bakugou had shot back. "You're moving on kinda quick to your back-up, huh?"

Ochako had looked as if he'd slapped her, and for once, Bakugou had felt a twinge of regret, but he'd been too angry, too hurt, to apologize. He'd trusted her and let her see parts of himself very few had ever witnessed. Ochako meant more to him than just a means to return to his time. He gave a shit about what happened to her, about making sure she smiled. His first instinct had been to find Deku and beat the shit out of him. He could tell she'd been crying, and the rage burning inside him made Bakugou want to rip that asshole's head off.

"No, fuck you, Bakugou!" she'd shouted back, making his eyebrows shoot up. "I was stupid to think you could be more than just an arrogant jerk!"

She'd never talked to him like that before, and when she'd stormed off to lock herself in the library, he didn't follow. Instead, he'd gone to Deku and Kirishima's front door, blasted it in, and demanding Deku show his shit face. Lucky for Deku, he wasn't home, but Kirishima was. Kirishima took one look at him, dragged him out to the training fields behind the house, and let him fight his feelings out. He'd rather shove it away, pretend like he didn't give a shit, but he was too fucking pissed.

Now Bakugou stood rooted in his spot at the living room threshold. He wanted to bring her tea, but Bakugou didn't want to see the hurt etched on her features. Goddamn it, he was turning into such a fucking pussy! Just give her the stupid tea and leave, not a hard fucking task! As he fought with himself, the door to the library opened and Ochako exited. She still wore yesterday's clothes. Had she slept in the library? When she crossed half the living room, she halted and stared at him. Her eyes were bloodshot, her hair in disarray. Bakugou had wanted to kick Deku's teeth in for making her cry, but now he felt like a hypocrite. Ochako said nothing, hands falling to her sides. The thick tension made him squirm.

"Brought you tea," he mumbled, holding the cup out to her even though she wasn't close enough to reach it.

"I don't want tea," Ochako commented.

"Then don't fucking take it," Bakugou snapped.

"Bakugou, what do you want from me?"

He hated that she'd returned to formalities. Bakugou wanted to kiss her again, to protect her. He wanted to help her grow stronger and have her at his side until the end of this battle.

"I don't want shit from you."

Bakugou wanted to punch himself in the dick as her eyes shined with tears again.

"That's not fair," she breathed. "Everything you said last night wasn't fair!"

"Newsflash, life isn't fair! Get that through your thick skull, and you won't get your feelings hurt so much!" he argued.

What the fuck was wrong with him?! If he wanted Ochako to hate him, he was doing a perfect fucking job of making sure that happened! Maybe it was for the best. As much as Bakugou fucking _ached_ for her, he shouldn't act on it because she'd become a liability. Her status as a mage already made her a target. If their enemies found out his feelings for her, they'd use Ochako against him, and he would do whatever the fuck they wanted to save her life.

Ochako's breath hitched, and she sprinted past him, running upstairs and slamming her door.

"Goddammit," Bakugou grumbled while bumping his head against the closest wall.

He realized it wasn't a smart idea to chase after her. Bakugou would have to deal with her all day, anyway. He'd get his sword Ochako had Bullet Face's team make for him, go pick up his gauntlets from Crazy Sauce, and then they would be on their way. He exited just as Kirishima and Deku walked up. Deku shot him a nervous grin.

"Morning, Kacchan."

Bakugou zeroed in on him, stormed over with a fist cocked back, and slammed it into his cheek. "Your stupid confession hurt Ochako's feelings! Are you so dense that you didn't know she's fucking head over heels for you?!"

Bakugou and Ochako's argument wasn't Deku's fault, but it made Bakugou feel better to see the other man holding his face from on the ground. It was immature for Bakugou to pretend his words didn't play a part in why she was so upset now, but he didn't start this shit. Deku's eyebrows furrowed.

"Wait, what are you talking about?!"

"You and Crazy Sauce, you idiot!"

Forest-green eyes shifted back and forth on the ground as he tried to figure out what the angry Prince was ranting about. His gaze shot up once he understood. "Are you talking about Mei? And... _wait_, Ochako likes me?!"

"Dude, you are so dense," Kirishima said with an exasperated sigh. "How could you not know she liked you?! Everyone knows! She's so obvious, and Bakugou, don't hit him again. Learn to use your words."

"Oh, man…" Deku whined. "I told her how good of a friend she was yesterday and spilled everything about Mei to her. That wasn't very nice. I'm an idiot."

"Yeah, you're a fucking idiot! What are you gonna do about it?!" Bakugou snapped, surprising them all by not responding to Kirishima's comment.

Deku rubbed the back of his head and stood. "I guess I should apologize to her. I wasn't thinking."

"Tch, you better." Bakugou shoulder checked him and stormed toward the woods. "We leave within the hour, so get ready!"

"Aren't you gonna eat first, Bakubro?!" Kirishima called after him.

"I'll be back in a minute!" he yelled over his shoulder. "Fix breakfast, Shitty Hair!"

Kirishima shook his head and walked over to Deku, who still looked troubled. He hooked an arm around his shoulders.

"Don't take it so hard. You really didn't realize Ochako liked you, though?"

Deku sighed. "I mean, I thought she did when we were teenagers, but she's never said anything since then."

"You are just dense to the wiles of the female," Kirishima teased. "Come on. I'll start fixing breakfast while you go talk to Ochako. You might wanna ice your cheek, too. We're gonna be with each other for a while. Can't have this awkward love triangle getting in the way!"

"Love triangle?" Deku asked. "What do you mean?"

Kirishima steered Deku inside and exhaled. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed the angry prince is not so angry around our little Ochako?!"

Deku's eyes widened. "Yeah, he has been a little nicer toward her! You think Kacchan likes her?"

"I don't think; I'm one hundred percent sure."

They entered the foyer and parted at the stairs with Kirishima reminding Deku to have Ochako conjure food for him to fix. He'd also start packing snacks and water for them to take on their trip. It took a normal person a week's travel on foot to reach Guthragon. With their quirks, it shouldn't take more than three to four days. They'd travel for ten hours a day to get to their location, then rest. They couldn't face the most powerful mythical creature known to man if they weren't at their best. People died that way.

Back out in the anterior woods, Bakugou paced with irritation roiling in his bones. He raised his left hand, clenched his fingers to his thumb to form a circle, placed it against his right open palm, and fired a concentrated blast he'd named "AP shot" off into the distance. The energy was like a powerful missile demolishing everything in its path. The stench of burning wood reached him as the gust of wind his attack created rushed past him. He relished its heat along his skin and how it almost burned but still brought him comfort. His mind and heart fought a war within him about Ochako. She cared for him, and he couldn't lie to himself about his growing affection for her. What would it hurt to let her get close? Yes, the fear of her being used against him lingered, but if anyone would keep her safe, it would be him. What did he have to lose? His heart agreed with the argument; however, his brain made sense, too. What if she _was_ using him to get over Deku? What if the soft touches, sweet smiles, and even that kiss were part of the plan?

"Fuck!" Bakugou yelled while gripping his hair and dropping to a squatting position.

He released it and placed his hands on his knees, breath coming in deep gasps. He wanted that woman, desired her more than any woman he'd ever fucked. Sex wasn't even the top priority. He wanted to fuck her brains out, but he wanted to know every non-sexual thing about her, too. What were her deepest fears, her aspirations in life? What did she plan to do after they defeated All For One? Bakugou growled at himself, annoyed with how Ochako plagued his mind. For now, he'd give her space. She could approach him when she was ready… if she did. If she chose not to, fine. Bakugou stood and returned to the house, no trace of his turmoil on his features.

Once he entered, he heard shuffling in the kitchen and entered to find Kirishima cracking eggs into a large bowl. Bakugou said nothing. He walked over to the sink and fixed himself a glass of water. He noticed four canteens sitting on the counter and started filling them. Bakugou assumed his companions would know the locations of the closest water sources on their journey, but with this crazy heat, they needed to have as much water as possible. Someone stopping because of dehydration would not fucking fly.

"You want some pork, Bakubro?" Kirishima called over his shoulder as he tossed in chives, chopped spinach, and tomato into the eggs.

"Yeah, whatever," he muttered as he filled each canteen.

"No snappy comeback?" Kirishima asked.

Bakugou ignored him and plopped down on a barstool. He reached for an apple sitting in the fruit bowl. Kirishima watched him before putting the mix into the warmed skillet. The sizzle of the eggs reached their ears, and soon after, the delectable smell of pan-seared pork engulfed the kitchen. Bakugou watched as Kirishima started setting plates. They heard bounding down the stairs and glanced toward the threshold to see Deku. His face was flushed, and he looked embarrassed. He didn't tear his eyes from the floor as he shuffled over and plopped down next to Bakugou, who stared daggers at him.

"Did you apologize?" he challenged.

A serious expression crossed Deku's features. _"Did you?"_

Ice permeated his spine. He tried to shake it off and with a huff asked, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Kacchan, you know exactly what I'm talking about." Deku turned to face him. "Yes, I said sorry, but you need to apologize to Ochako, too."

"For what?!" Bakugou bellowed. "I didn't say anything that wasn't true!"

"Yeah, but you didn't _have_ to say any of it!" Midoriya shouted back with fists clenched at his sides. "You hurt her feelings maybe even more than I did!"

"Yeah, well, maybe she shouldn't be so sensitive," Bakugou mumbled while digging into his plate.

"You couldn't be more stubborn if you tried!" Kirishima exclaimed in exasperation.

Bakugou felt their intense gazes like molten lava oozing over his skin. They waited for him to speak, knowing he couldn't tolerate the silence for long. Bakugou slammed his chopsticks down and stood so fast; the stool toppled over.

"Fuck you guys!" he spat. "I'm not apologizing for shit!"

"If you think you did nothing wrong, then why were you blowing up half the woods?" Kirishima pointed out.

"I…"

Bakugou couldn't get his tongue to form any words. Why was he acting so childish and hypocritical? He understood he needed to apologize, but still refused; his pride wouldn't let him. He stormed out of the kitchen, hell-bent on incinerating more helpless trees when he turned the corner and ran right into Ochako.

"Watch where you're going!" he shouted in her face.

She watched him with confusion, and from the redness around her eyes, she'd been crying. Shit… Bakugou's anger dissipated like a candle drenched in the rain. The betrayed expression she wore stabbed through his chest as sharply as the blade of a sword.

"Explosion!"

That invisible force cracked him across the jaw and sent him flying across the wood floor. Ochako didn't wait for him to get up.

"Explosion!" she shouted again.

Her magic smashed between his shoulder blades so hard, the floor cracked underneath him. He tried to suck in a ragged breath while clambering to his knees, but she said it again, and another hard blow hit him in the lower back, slamming him against the floor again.

She whirled on her heels and entered the kitchen as Deku and Kirishima asked "what was that?!" in unison. Bakugou stared after her in disbelief. Now that he'd gotten on her bad side, he doubted Ochako would cancel her spell anytime soon.

"Damn it," he wheezed, yet a grin crossed his features.

He had to admit; it was kind of hot when she beat him up. Bakugou always had been the dominator in everything he did, but when she knocked him on his ass like this, it brought out a different side. At first, he hated it, but as he staggered to his feet, Bakugou realized he wasn't opposed to the idea. She could handle him when not many people could. He adjusted his pants to hide his half-hard on and trailed back inside the kitchen after her.

Soon they traveled into town to pick up Bakugou's sword first. It was fucking _beautiful_. He connected with it the moment he wrapped his hands around the hilt shaped perfectly for him. The curved, thick stainless steel suited him and reminded him of his sword from home. Bakugou forced the lump forming in his throat down as he strapped the sheath to his back. Excitement electrified his skin with anticipation as they ran through the sleepy town toward Mei's shop. When they arrived, he pushed Deku out of the way and slammed open the door.

"Oi, Crazy Sauce!" he yelled. "Where are my gauntlets?!"

"Explosion!"

Fourth time today. He was on a roll. A blow to the back of his knees sent him sprawling to all fours where Deku bent down on one knee and vice-gripped his shoulder, Kirishima clamped down on his other side, and Ochako placed a hand between his shoulder blades.

"I'm sorry, Mei," Ochako apologized. "What he meant to say is he can't wait to try out your inventions!"

"He's a wild animal, isn't he?!" Mei teased. "Do we need to keep you on a leash, Bakugou?"

A deep growl emitted from the back of his throat, just like the animal she accused him of being. He tried shaking off his captors, but they held firm. Ochako dipped his head into a deep bow, his forehead pressing against to the cool floor.

"Do we need a leash, Bakugou?" Ochako asked, her voice tight.

Her using his family name struck him harder than he realized. She was trying to irritate him or pull away, and he didn't like either of those options.

"Get the fuck off me!" he yelled.

Ochako released him as did Kirishima and Deku. They all stared at him, waiting for his next move. Mei held one gauntlet in her hands; the other was resting on her messy work table. His vermillion eyes raked over his new support item. She made it look like a grenade; fucking badass.

"How's it work?" he asked while holding out his wrist.

Mei shimmied it onto his forearm and stuck her fingers inside to ensure it fit snug, but not so tight it would cause friction injuries. She clapped her hands together with a bright smile.

"These babies here will accumulate your sweat to use as one enormous explosion! The chamber has a coating inside that allows your sweat to remain potent for three days. Make sure you use it or trash it by then because the nitroglycerin in your sweat would evaporate and make it useless."

"How do I get my sweat from the gauntlets for use?"

Mei's eyes sparkled, and her face lit up. She pointed to a pin sitting on top of the gauntlet. "This pin right here will allow you to launch a massive explosion! Pull it when you're ready, and then you can accumulate sweat again. The more sweat in the gauntlet, the bigger the explosion!"

"How does his sweat get into the gauntlet, Mei?" Ochako questioned.

"Easy!" Mei started. "He just works up a sweat and the inner material acts like a filter, accumulating all that sweaty goodness!"

"You're amazing, Mei!" Deku exclaimed. "That's awesome!"

Mei blushed and ran to Deku. She wrapped hers around his muscular neck. "Thank you, Deku!"

Deku's face turned the color of a tomato as he held his arms out straight. He looked like he'd combust from the close contact. "Wait, Mei! Um, I-I, yes, you're welcome!"

Bakugou put on his gauntlets, glanced at Ochako, and saw the hurt flicker across her face. It disappeared a second later, and she gave them a warm smile. He knew even though it stung that Deku chose someone else, that dumb woman would still wish Deku well. He could hear her saying something like, "I just want him to be happy, and if that's not with me, that's okay". What a bunch of bullshit. Bakugou didn't want anyone else to make Ochako happy. He paused, realizing how natural that thought seemed but shook it away. He wasn't doing a glorious job of keeping her happy, so his brain should just shut the fuck up. They had other pressing matters to worry about.

Mei kissed Deku's cheek and stepped back. Deku's hand flew to the spot where her lips pressed, unable to drop his boyish grin. Kirishima wrapped an arm around Deku's shoulders.

"Sorry, Mei, but we need to borrow lover-boy for this mission," he teased. "We promise to bring him back in one piece."

"You better," Mei said with a salute. She turned to Ochako and grasped her hands. "Thank you for giving me such a fun project to work on! Let me know if I can help with anything else!"

Ochako pulled money from the pouch on her hip and paid Mei. "See you soon!"

They exited Mei's shop with Deku still holding the precious spot Mei kissed. He stared at the ground like his brain couldn't process anything anymore.

"Are you okay, Deku?" Ochako asked.

He jumped and nodded. "I'm fine! I just didn't know how to respond. I'm sorry, Ochako!"

She gave him a warm smile. "Don't be. I'm happy for you, promise."

"Are you sure everything's okay?" he ventured again while falling in step next to her.

Bakugou kept his ears perked to eavesdrop as they walked together ahead of him.

"It's fine!" Ochako assured. "You can't help who you fall for, right? I don't want you worrying about me. You should focus on Mei. She's an amazing girl, and I think you'll be happy. That's all I care about."

_I fucking knew she wouldn't fight for that idiot. Good, she deserves someone who isn't so dense._

That sounded good in his head, but Bakugou had no room to judge Deku's lack of awareness when he refused to acknowledge his feelings for longer than a few minutes. Deku and Ochako continued to chat until they reached the outskirts of town. Bakugou watched Ochako's brunette locks shift off her shoulders when a strong breeze brushed past them. His eyes lingered too long on the creamy skin of her neck before Bakugou jolted himself out of his thoughts and ran forward, sprinting to the front of their formation. With how much confusion, adoration, and annoyance about Ochako was running through his brain, he couldn't stare at her back for hours. He didn't use his quirk to propel him forward just in case they needed it for enemies, but his training from his time as a general kicked in, and he set a comfortable pace. Now was a great time to build up sweat for his gauntlets, too.

The warm sun burned down on them as they moved over the plains and into the forest, thankful for the little shade it provided. Bakugou enjoyed the slight sting of warm, dry air filling his lungs as he ran, and he lost himself in the rhythmic sound of his feet hitting the ground. His mind ventured off to how he planned to tear All For One apart and imagined seeing those he cared about alive and well once more. With a surge of determination, Bakugou sped up and didn't look back.

* * *

They stopped for an hour break to eat and replenish fluids before they were off again. Bakugou's pace made them shave off two hours, and no matter how many times someone asked him to slow down, he didn't. He couldn't hear them. Bakugou zoned into his own world, almost oblivious to his surroundings. Perhaps it was because he'd grown comfortable with this horde of extras thrown into his life. Still, had something serious occurred, the prince would have sensed it.

"Let's move," Bakugou ordered. "We can go at least another four hours instead of stopping in an hour."

"Wait, Kacchan," Deku began. "I get you're eager, but I think it would be best to rest."

"Yeah, man!" Kirishima added. "You've run us into the ground, and we still have three days left. Can't have us unable to walk when it's time to fight the big guy, right?"

Bakugou's ruby eyes surveyed them. "You're weak. Keep up or don't. Not my problem."

"Kacchan, you don't even know where we're going," Deku trailed off.

"Then fucking lead!" he barked. "I know damn well you're not too tired to keep going! I've seen that quirk of yours. You could run the entire trip if you wanted to!"

"Yeah, but not everyone has that kind of power," Kirishima pointed out.

Bakugou noticed Kirishima's eyes shift to the small woman raising herself from the ground. She dusted off the back of her leggings and reattached her canteen. He didn't miss the slight limp as Ochako adjusted her pack. Angry red marked every inch of her exposed skin and her hair looked black from how sweaty she'd gotten.

"Ready to keep going, guys?" she asked.

Kirishima and Deku looked at each other then shot Bakugou a wary glance.

"Let's go," Bakugou said.

She would tell them if she needed a break, right? She wasn't that stubborn.

Turns out Ochako _was_ that stubborn. About thirty minutes into the run, she started trailing further and further behind. Deku glanced over his shoulder before shouting, "Stop, Kacchan! Ochako needs a break!"

"No, I don't!" she exclaimed, her run turning into a heavier limp. "I'm fine, I promise!"

"You're not fine!" Kirishima replied while skidding to a halt.

A pained expression crossed Ochako's face as she jogged to a stop. She massaged her quads for a moment then gave the concerned redhead a tight smile. "I'm okay, Kirishima. Thanks for worrying about me!"

"You can't fool me," he argued while turning his back to her and holding out his arms. "Climb on. I'll carry you the rest of the way."

Ochako's eyes widened. "I don't want you carrying me. I'm not weak, I'm just sore. I didn't drink enough water is all!"

"It's okay, Ochako," Deku soothed. "We know how strong you are. This is just different from your normal area of strength. Let Kirishima help."

"No!" she argued while shaking her head. "I can finish!"

She tried to take a step forward and crumpled to the ground. She hung her head, fingers digging into the dirt as she fought back tears of frustration. Bakugou's eyes stayed trained on her when she struggled to her feet and his body moved toward her of its own accord. Their eyes locked for a second, the look on her face showing just how frustrated she'd grown. Bakugou knew it wasn't just this. He was the root cause (mostly) of her mood shift. She hadn't spoken a word to him the entire trip.

"I'm carrying her, Shitty Hair."

She brushed wet strands from her face. "No. If I have to ride on someone's back, I'd rather it be Kirishima."

Kirishima and Deku moved out of earshot as Bakugou's eyebrows furrowed.

"Why the hell do you want him over me?!"

"Because he's nicer to me!" Ochako yelled back. "You have been such an… an asshole to me since the day I dragged your miserable butt to safety!"

Bakugou opened his mouth to respond, but she cut him off. "What do you want from me, Bakugou?! I get all you want is to return home, and I'm just a means for that, but do you have to mess with my feelings, too?!"

Bakugou grasped her forearms and yanked her close. "You're not just a way to get home, Ochako!"

"Then what am I to you?!" she demanded.

"I… I don't fucking know," he admitted. "I don't know, alright! I just want you to stop being mad at me! I'm fucking sorry I hurt your feelings!"

She froze as if he poured a bucket of ice over her. "What does that mean?"

Bakugou didn't release his grasp. He stared into those cinnamon eyes, getting lost within them. At that moment, he understood Ochako had him wrapped around her finger and she had no clue.

"Look, can we talk about it later?" Bakugou pressed, feeling his ears burning. "We should get moving."

Ochako didn't move at first, making Bakugou squirm, but finally, she took a step forward. Bakugou noticed the redness tinting her cheeks before he turned away. Her hands gripped his shoulders, and she jumped up. Bakugou caught her, his arms hooking underneath her thighs. Her skin against his lit his body on fire. Her nearness, her warmth, the way her hair tickled his neck. Fuck, this might be the longest hour of his life.

"Deku, Shitty Hair!" Bakugou called. "Move your asses!"

Both stood off in the distance, still pretending like they were engaged in conversation. Kirishima gave a thumbs up, then he and Deku took off after Bakugou passed them. Bakugou focused on not jostling Ochako around like a rag doll, but she held firm. Every so often, her thighs clenched around his waist, and he willed his cock not to respond. A hard-on while running didn't do anyone favors. So, he ran faster if only to get to their resting place because he couldn't stomach being so close to her. Ochako's arms wrapped around Bakugou's neck when he picked up his pace.

_This stupid girl is gonna be the death of me._

One awkward hour later, they stopped near a river on the outskirts of a small merchant town. Bakugou slowed to a walk until they reached a clearing close to the woods. They could see the lights of buildings shining from their location leading them towards a bath, food, and well-deserved sleep. The evening was upon them, giving them a break from the sun's rays. Once out of the clearing, their path led them into a town still bustling, but less activity than what midday business brought. Ochako squirmed on his back, but he refused to let her down until he reached Kirishima and Deku.

"Hold still!" he demanded.

"I can walk from here!" Ochako replied while trying to put her legs on the ground.

With an irritated huff, Bakugou let her down. Ochako bent over, stretching her hamstrings and letting out a soft sigh. "Let's find an inn to stay at!"

"Sounds good," Deku echoed. "I'm getting kinda hungry."

Kirishima nodded while stretching his neck to one side. He adjusted the bandana around his neck and continued with a light bounce in his step. It was hard to tell they just ran fifty miles. No ordinary person could maintain the stamina they'd managed. The birds chirped nearby and crickets started their evening song. Villagers waved to them as they passed, throwing a friendly "Good evening, travelers!" their way. Bakugou couldn't find the energy to get annoyed with their bright smiles. His brain was so fogged; he just wanted to be alone to destress. He needed space from her, or he would lose his mind.

The villagers pointed them toward a nice, well-kept inn. When they entered, Ochako walked to the front desk and asked for three rooms: one for Kirishima and Deku, one for Bakugou, and one for herself. Since Deku and Kirishima lived together anyway, they had no qualms about sharing a room. The two men were like brothers. After they paid (and Ochako covered Bakugou, which sat wrong with him for the first time), they traveled down the narrow hallway lined with paintings of nature. Ochako reached up to touch the textured pictures with awe, fingers gliding over each one with appreciation. The minor things made her happy despite the carnage that would take place soon. Bakugou's heart twinged, and a soft, minuscule smile reached his lips.

They separated and cleaned up. Food was the next step, and luckily, a small ramen shop sat next to their inn. They ate without regrets, knowing they needed the extra fuel when they'd expended so much energy during the day's travels. They even shared a plate of mochi and as Ochako chewed, Bakugou realized another great nickname for those round cheeks.

"Is that good, Mochi Face?" he teased.

Kirishima laughed. "She has cute little mochi cheeks, doesn't she?"

"Hey! I can't help my face!" she whined after she finished chewing.

"It's a cute face, Ochako," Deku assured.

The comment made Bakugou bristle, and he bit his lip to keep from snapping at him. He doesn't get to call her cute when he dropped her for Crazy Sauce without even realizing her feelings. What a stupid asshole. Instead, he chugged his water and stood.

"I'm going to bed," he announced. "You extras can stay up but be ready to go at dawn, got it!"

Kirishima gave a salute. "Yes, sir, Prince Bakugou sir!"

"Hey, shut up!" Bakugou snapped while Kirishima shot him a teasing smile.

Bakugou stalked away and made the quick trip to his room. Within ten minutes, an exhausted prince climbed into bed, muscles aching after a hard run with his gauntlets within reach on the floor. They couldn't use Ochako's magic to reverse the damage done to the muscles because it would also reverse the strength they'd gain once they healed. Instead, she created a potion to drink at night, and their discomfort should disappear by morning. Ochako didn't have time to test it before they left. Hopefully, he didn't wake up with a second head or missing foot. Just then, he heard Deku and Kirishima's voices, then Ochako's through the window beside his bed. Against his will, Bakugou sat up and peeked through the curtains. Kirishima and Deku were waving and turning back toward town. They must have left to gather more supplies for tomorrow.

Ochako shouted something to them and turned to enter the inn. He noticed she was still limping. She wouldn't make it three more days like this. Although her potion should help them, Ochako needed to do some serious stretching so she wouldn't collapse trying to get out of bed tomorrow. He could show her some of his flexibility techniques… who was he kidding?

He just wanted to see her and have that overdue talk he promised her. Bakugou swallowed, palms growing clammy. He didn't enjoy sharing his feelings. The vulnerability ached like a physical wound. After running a hand through his hair, Bakugou left his room to pad across the hall and knock on her door. The seconds ticked by like hours, and he wondered if she'd even answer. A moment later, the door swung open to reveal a confused Ochako.

"Bakugou? What's wrong?"

"Let me in," he instructed. "I wanna talk."

"About what?" she asked.

"I don't want to talk about it out here in the hall," he hissed. Bakugou leaned against the door frame, hands in the pockets of his gray pants. "Come on, Cheeks."

With a sigh, Ochako moved to allow him in. Bakugou walked to the bed and stared at her, bending down to pat a hand on her ruffled sheets. She cocked her head to one side, studying him warily before she obeyed.

"I saw you limping," Bakugou started as she sat down. "I can help you stretch so you're not so sore tomorrow."

Her features fell, and she glanced away. "Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

Silence blanketed them. This was it. Ochako wanted to know how he felt. He kept telling himself he didn't know, but that was a lie. In a few short months, Ochako became everything: what kept him motivated, the person he couldn't wait to see every morning. The one helping him grasp onto the few strands left of his sanity. Bakugou dreamt of that kiss they shared despite blowing it off. He pretended it didn't bother him because it would crush him if Ochako thought their kiss was a mistake. It couldn't mean nothing. Bakugou couldn't handle rejection, not from her.

"Look," he began while kneeling next to her thighs. Bakugou reached out to touch them, fingers running rhythmic circles.

The hitch of her breath made him pause and glance up at her. She said nothing, so Bakugou took it as a hint to continue.

"I said I don't know what I feel because I've never felt anything like this." Bakugou rested his head in her lap. "I… I guess I fucking like you, and I hate how much you affect me!"

"How much I affect you?" she echoed. "You like me?"

"Isn't that what I just said?!"

Ochako smiled, nimble fingers brushing through his unruly tresses. "I like you too, Bakugou. That's why those things you said hurt so much."

Bakugou relaxed, his arms wrapping around her calves. "I don't wanna lose someone that matters again."

"You've already lost so many," Ochako murmured. "So, you tried to push me away."

Ochako smacked the back of his head, and Bakugou jumped to his feet. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Kiss me, Katsuki."

She was using his first name again. His red eyes surveyed her as she scooted back on her bed, alluring blush dusting her cheeks. His legs moved, one knee resting on the edge.

"This is your last chance," Bakugou warned. "I won't back off from now on, you okay with that?"

Her face darkened further, a smile breaking over her features. "I am."

He studied her. "What about Deku?"

Ochako shrugged. "I'm okay with his relationship with Mei. If I'm honest with myself, I think what I thought was me being in love with Deku faded the more time you and me spent together. I'd just cared for him for so long. I don't think I was ready to let go."

She gave a nervous chuckle. "Stupid, I know."

"Kind of," Bakugou said as he laid down on his side facing her.

Ochako propped herself up on an elbow as he placed one hand behind his head and the other arm snaked around her waist. Tilting his jaw upward, Bakugou said, "C'mere, Ochako."

She obliged, leaning down to press her lips to his. Such an innocent kiss, but Ochako didn't keep it that way for long. She pressed her soft curves into him, his cock twitching as she splayed her palm over his chest. Bakugou reached up to grasp a handful of her hair and slid his tongue along her lip, demanding entrance. Ochako sighed, snuggling closer as their tongues explored. The aching between his legs worsened every time her fingers drifted over his chest, and she shifted her hips against him, almost tearing a moan from him.

"You know, I've never…" she trailed off when they broke for air.

"Never what?" Bakugou asked.

"I've never… um… gone all the way before," she whispered.

"You think I don't know that? I can't walk around shirtless without you drooling."

"Stop teasing me!" she huffed.

"What if I wanna keep teasing you?" Bakugou whispered.

"I don't think I'm ready to go further than this," Ochako breathed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Bakugou replied. "I'm not doing shit until you're ready, if you ever decide that."

"I... I do want to keep kissing you, though," Ochako continued, eyes locking with his.

Bakugou's nimble fingers shifted her hair from her face and hook strands behind her ear. Ochako let him, leaning into his hand before kissing him again. This time, her shyness lessened, and Ochako kissed him with more fervor, more desire. The small swirl of energy that ignited between them had grown into a whirlpool of emotion they couldn't fully understand but didn't want to disappear. Hands roamed in new places, Bakugou's palms traveling over her lower back while she explored his abs, nails dragging over the V etched into his side. A soft grunt escaped him, which Ochako took notice of and repeated the motion. She smiled when she got the same response.

"Cheeks," he warned. "You're fucking turning me on."

"I am?" she questioned. She gave him a wry smile. "So, this spot gets you excited?"

"Yes," he said through gritted teeth as she teased him again.

"What if… what if I did this?"

Ochako shimmied down and ran her tongue over the path her fingers took, causing Bakugou's hips to jerk and a louder moan to burst from his lips. "Fuck, Ochako, stop! You're playing a dangerous game!"

"What happens if I keep going?" she asked.

She was going to end up fucked senseless at this rate. What the hell was she trying to pull?! With Ochako trailing her hands and now her mouth on him like that, Bakugou thought he might lose his mind. The curiosity in her touch made the electricity she left dancing across his skin more potent, and now his cock ached.

Her eyes darted over to his obvious erection, and she blushed, her wings expanding from her back as she covered her face with her hands. "I didn't realize you were that excited, Katsuki!"

"How could I not be when you're _licking me_?!" he snapped. "My dick's so goddamn hard it hurts, Ochako!"

His vulgar words made her duck her head into his shoulder. A chuckle rumbled in his chest, his thumb reaching out to brush along her cheek, then his fingers brushed over her wings.

"You're adorable when you're embarrassed."

He thought he heard a sharp inhale from her, but Ochako pulled away and glared at him, cheeks flushed.

"I'm not embarrassed!" she denied. "I've just never heard someone talk about their… you know!"

"My dick?"

"Yes!" Ochako exclaimed.

"You're so fucking innocent," Bakugou taunted, his gaze falling on her wings again. "Hey, can you fly?"

Ochako sighed. "No. I've kept them hidden so long; I haven't learned how yet."

"Better start practicing, Cheeks," Bakugou stated. "We could use that later on. Hell, I use my quirk to propel-"

"I remember from the times you've kicked my butt," she deadpanned. "I might ask Momo for help when we return from this trip. She has wings and can teach me."

"Do Deku and Shitty Hair have wings? Or Glasses?"

Ochako shook her head. "Wings are a generational thing, and it's not a gift in their lineage. Iida also isn't a faerie; he's actually human."

"Fucking crazy."

Bakugou let the information mull through his brain. It didn't make any fucking sense that she didn't know how to fly, but once she figured it out, Bakugou knew they'd be a powerful force. He frowned at wanting to team up with her. Fuck that, he didn't want her getting involved in anything because her getting killed wrenched his heart in ways he fucking hated.

After a brief silence, Ochako lifted her head and stared at the tent in his pants like a playful kitten drawn to the sound of tinkling bells: full of interest and seconds from pouncing. Her demeanor told him she may soon enough, but Bakugou didn't want to rush and ruin everything. His brain still floated on cloud nine that this woman saw him, the Prince of Rage, as a suitor.

"Don't worry about it," Bakugou said with a wave of his hand. He stood and held a hand out to her. "Let's stretch then I can go take care of it."

"You're going to go touch yourself?!"

"That's pretty fucking normal, Cheeks."

"I can't talk about your private area anymore!" she whined as she took his hand and stood.

"You mean my rock-hard cock?" Bakugou replied with a playful grin crossing his features.

_"Katsuki!"_

* * *

In the enormous throne room, nothing moved. The air hung still, not a sound echoed until Toga waltzed through the entryway. She hummed as she moved across the worn cobblestones toward the center where her master sat comfortably. The low-lit room hid his face from view, and even though she'd worked underneath him for the last five years, Toga had never seen his face. He rested his chin in his open hand as Toga twirled a strand of blonde hair with a grin.

"They're so clueless," she began. "They couldn't even tell I was following them!"

She'd posed as a villager where they stayed, pretending to be a waitress at the ramen shop they'd eaten at. Stupid idiots made it easy for her to eavesdrop. She'd spent longer than necessary cleaning the surrounding tables, ignoring other patrons, and had overheard all about their plans to make it to Guthragon in the next three days. Toga had used her quirk to transform into the diner owner's daughter, and they'd never suspected a thing. She only needed a few ounces of her victim's blood. Her quirk worked so well that even the woman's parents couldn't tell a difference. Toga had left the poor woman tied up in a dark alley while she paraded around as her, not bothering to release her once Kurogiri warped them back to their hideout.

"Interesting," her master's voice purred. "What are their plans?"

Toga shifted her weight from one leg to the other, golden eyes flickering with amusement. "They're going to Guthragon to battle an alabaster Dragon. They think that's where the Deianira is."

All For One sat up, the light shifting over his features. She leaned forward, getting just a glimpse of his wicked smile.

Her master's power was unlike anyone else's. His ability to steal quirks and grant them to whoever he pleased or keep them for himself made furthering his goals much easier. Toga sympathized with him and pledged her life to his cause. He'd found her as a broken teenager, naked, bleeding, and mentally destroyed after men in her village gang-raped her using their quirks. He'd asked her thoughts about a world without quirk users running free. A world where one person played judge and jury; someone to bring order to a chaotic world. Toga wanted that more than anything. She didn't want anyone else to use their quirks to harm as those men had done to her. Now, she worked with her master and their allies to change the world for the better. The first step was getting this faerie item called the Deianira.

"Hmm, an alabaster dragon you say? We must see how this plays out."

* * *

**Bakugou almost royally fucked this up, huh?! Let me know your thoughts! Reviews are my food.** 😳


	10. Chapter 10

**I started a Twitter thread called Let Daddy Dominate. It's based on a Kacchako headcannon where Ochako has never heard of erotic ASMR before, and it gets pretty fun😏. Has daddy kink, mild sub/dom play, public foreplay, dub-con (drunk shenanigans) and sex, of course. **

**Thank you Bmarvels on AO3 for editing!**

* * *

Three days had passed, and the group of faeries plus their future era prince made it to Guthragon. Its lands were the opposite of the Faerie Mainland with lush green grass as far as the eye could see. Dense rich forests and babbling brooks lined the outskirts of the town, unlike the mostly desert lands of their home.

_Champion's Peak is your home! Don't you fucking forget it!_

Tonight, they'd sleep; tomorrow they'd rest and search for clues. Bakugou couldn't wait to face the dragon. The stories his elders had told of the majestic creatures were his favorite tales as a child. They were magical creatures with a wide variety of insurmountable powers. Some dragons used ice magic to turn villages into frozen wastelands, while others had fire magic with flames that burned hotter than the ninth circle of hell. His favorites were ones with obscure powers, like forestry and shock wave. Dragons had died out centuries ago in his timeline, and now he itched to witness the power only spoken of in legend.

"Did the text say where the enchanted cave is?" Deku asked.

Ochako tapped her chin. "There is a riddle in the book, but I couldn't figure it out. I enchanted my staff to use as a beacon for faerie magic, though. Our magic was used to hide the cave, so I should be able to find it!"

"How far away can it detect magic because Guthragon isn't a small country," Kirishima inquired.

Ochako nodded and bit her lip. "Five hundred feet."

"That's not far, huh?" Bakugou began.

Kirishima quirked an eyebrow at him.

"You've been mellow today, Bakubro," Kirishima mused as they headed into a nearby village.

"Shut up, Shitty Hair!" he snapped. "You guys just haven't pissed me off yet today!"

"And there he is."

Kirishima grinned and fell in step next to Ochako. "It could take months to figure out the dragon's location if we don't have a starting direction."

"I know," Ochako sighed. "It's supposed to be a well-kept secret, and our ancestors did a great job of keeping it that way."

She summoned her staff, and when it materialized into her hands, she waited. Her comrades remained silent as she closed her eyes. Her face scrunched, and she exhaled.

"I can't sense anything right now."

"Fuck," Bakugou muttered.

They didn't have time to waste. It made sense that the stupid faerie book would put a riddle for them to solve! The whole fucking ordeal so far had been one huge, fuck you riddle.

"What is the riddle, Ochako?" Deku asked.

She stopped and pulled out a small canister filled with glass vials lined inside. Ochako picked at one with a brown top and opened it. A second later, a book materialized and landed with a thump on the ground.

"What the hell is that?" Bakugou asked.

"It's a way to carry items," Ochako explained. "I can't lug around a bunch of stuff with us, so I condensed it into these small containers. I've got all kinds of healing potions, support items, and even our camping stuff in these."

"You're fucking amazing," he murmured without realizing he spoke out loud.

Ochako's cheeks darkened, and she stared at the ground with a bashful smile crossing her features. She hooked her hair tussled by the wind behind her ear. Every night since they'd admitted their feelings, Bakugou and Ochako met after their friends fell asleep. It always started with simple conversation. They'd talked as if they'd known each other for years, not a few short months. Eventually, it had turned into kissing and heavy petting. Bakugou had held back, but it was getting harder to fight the urge to slam her against the nearest surface when she'd kept teasing him. Her slender fingers toying with the band of his pants, a soft innocent brush of her knee when she'd laid half her body on top of him. The way she would press her chest against him the moment their lips connected. She was driving him mad.

Bakugou refocused and snatched the book from Deku's hands after he'd picked it up. Everyone crowded around the worn text as Ochako reached to flip to the correct page.

_One of seven noble gifts the gods bestowed. We are suppressed yet do not desist._

_I reveal my charms through confident smiles that mortals cannot resist._

_With intent to cause harm, I grin and smirk with only selfish intent._

_With unyielding strength, I break all forged links and refuse to ever repent._

_A bruised ego's shield, a guardian for shame. I have many roles I play._

_For good or for bad, you get to choose but beware of my lofty ways._

Deku gave a contemplating hum and placed a thumb to his lips. "With intent to cause harm, I grin and smirk with only selfish intent? What could this mean?"

"Obviously we have no fucking clue, dumbass," Bakugou drawled. "Your ancestors meant for the dragon to be hard to find. If the riddle was easy, someone would have found the dragon already!"

"Be nice!" Ochako chided before sliding a finger over the page. "I've never been great at riddles myself."

"One of seven gifts," Deku murmured. "The riddle mentions how no one can resist its charm. It doesn't have good intentions but also speaks of using it for good or bad, so it's gotta be something that depends on the person for which direction it chooses, so if that's the case…"

"We lost him," Kirishima joked.

Deku didn't hear a word his friend said. He grabbed the book while still speaking in hushed tones and sat down underneath a tree cross-legged with the book in his lap. Bakugou shot Ochako a confused look.

"Is he broken or something?"

Ochako giggled. "When Deku is trying to figure something out, he mutters! I haven't seen him do that in a while. If anyone can figure out the riddle, It's probably Deku, though."

Bakugou let the riddle mull in his own mind as Kirishima and Ochako talked about finding an inn. They had to figure this riddle out _today_. All For One's whereabouts and current movements remained a mystery. Who knew if he was already onto their plan? The riddle made Bakugou think of abstract concepts. It mentions different roles it can play, and how someone can use it for good or bad, but you can't blame it for what happens. Selfish intent, a shield for bruised egos, refusing to repent… how did those attributes connect?

"It looks like you're thinking hard there," Ochako teased while nudging his side.

Bakugou rolled his eyes and pulled a tuff of her hair, earning an annoyed grunt from Ochako. For now, they were sitting ducks until they figured out where to find the alabaster dragon. They knew magic concealed it, but was it in the bottom of a lake or in the side of a mountain? Maybe hidden deep within a forest? The cave could be anywhere. Then what if solving this riddle just led them to another fucking riddle? With an annoyed suck of his teeth, Bakugou walked toward town.

"Grab the damn nerd, and let's get settled somewhere," he instructed. "We need a quiet space to let Deku figure this shit out."

Kirishima nodded and walked over to Deku, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, so he didn't startle him. The muttering ceased as he pulled himself from his trance and glanced at Kirishima in confusion.

"Let's go find somewhere quiet and less humid," Kirishima explained.

"Oh, right!" Deku quipped with an embarrassed smile. "I guess I kind of got carried away."

Kirishima held a hand out to Deku and chuckled. Deku took it and stood but continued glancing at the book until he turned into a muttering mess once again. Bakugou rolled his eyes. At this rate, they might have an answer by sundown. What should they do in the meantime? The day was still young; studying a map might give them clues, and Ochako could continue diving through the faerie texts.

They walked into town, following the well-traveled dirt road until they reached an inn. Large steel warehouses lined the street they traveled on, fumes billowing from smokestacks above. The smell of iron permeated the air, and the rushing water's roar off in the distance from a nearby river reached their ears. They could see workers outside one steel building working, but none of them were using magic or quirks to help them like Bakugou had seen people in Ashbourne do.

"Why aren't they using quirks or magic?" Bakugou huffed. "That's a lot of fucking time wasted."

"Guthragon is a magic-less country. Most other countries don't have magic either, but quirks are starting to appear in other regions now."

Bakugou mulled over that information. It seemed like a vast majority of the Faerie Mainlands had magic and quirks. That seemed like a huge imbalance of power, and while he didn't care about that, it might cause others to want that power. Is it something All For One also desired? They were no closer to understanding what his goals were. If they could figure out his plans, they could destroy him before he ever got close to achieving them.

Once settled at an inn, Kirishima, Bakugou, and Ochako left their muttering friend in his room to search for lunch. Ochako promised to bring him back something, knowing that when Deku got super focused, he'd forget to eat. She understood that issue far too well. Ochako fell into step next to Bakugou, and he glanced down at her, his chest filling with pride. She'd said she wanted to be his woman. Bakugou didn't know if that meant they were dating, but what a lucky bastard he turned out to be, regardless.

"What are we eating?" Bakugou asked. "I don't want any more fucking grilled fish."

"Yeah, we need to eat heavy," Kirishima added. "We might fight a dragon tomorrow, so we can't afford to get all weak from lack of energy. It's not manly."

"I'm not a man?" Ochako replied with a confused tilt of her head.

Kirishima grinned and hooked an arm around her shoulders. "Maybe not, but you're one of the manliest women I know!"

"Eijirou, that's still not really a compliment," Ochako responded while holding back a chuckle. "Thanks, I guess?"

"You're welcome!"

"Eijirou," Bakugou sounded out. "That's how the hell you say it."

The redhead batted his eyes at Bakugou, who returned it with an annoyed scowl. "My name sounds so good when you say it, Bakubro!"

"Keep calling me that, and I'll blow your fucking face off!" Bakugou snarled.

Kirishima gave him a dismissive wave of his hand, not at all phased by Bakugou's outburst. "I think you've grown to like me and don't want to admit it! It's okay, I understand how you work now, Bakubro!"

Said man muttered under his breath about stupid extras while Ochako gave them a warm smile. They decided on an outside ramen shop. The shop technically chose _them_, because the minute they smelled delicious aromas emitting from it, their feet moved of their own accord. They chose to eat outside underneath a canopy area that shielded them from the summer's heat. The clouds morphed to gray as they sat and ordered. Ochako told them Guthragon was a rainy country that had beautiful lightning storms and some of the strongest winds of the lands. Bakugou hoped a storm didn't hit while they tried to battle this dragon. They still didn't know what its power was, and if it was water or lightning, hell, even thunder, they might get reamed. So far, Ochako hadn't found it in the text. It didn't matter; Bakugou would destroy that overgrown lizard.

A young woman greeted them with paper menus and a beaming smile. Bakugou didn't miss how Kirishima focused on her as she surveyed her guests.

"Welcome to Tarots! I'm Sumei," she began while linking her fingers in front of her. "Would you like something to drink while you look over our menu?"

"You got sake?" Kirishima asked.

"We do!" Sumei replied. "Would you like hot or cold sake?"

"Cold, please."

Not once did Kirishima look at the menu during their interaction. All of them ordered waters, and when Sumei left to fix their drinks, Bakugou snickered.

"Couldn't be any more obvious you're into her, Shitty Hair."

"She's cute, what can I say!" Kirishima replied. "Who knows if we'll make it home after this battle, so why not enjoy a pretty girl?"

"What about Mina?" Ochako asked.

Kirishima's smile faltered. "Mina's the best, but she doesn't want a serious relationship. I'm okay with being her go-to fling in the meantime, though."

"That sounds fucking stupid," Bakugou said. "Tell the alien you want something serious. It's not that hard, dumbass."

"It wasn't easy for you, _Prince _Bakugou," Kirishima pointed out. "You tried to pretend you didn't like Ochako even though everyone knows you're smitten!"

Kirishima had put two-and-two together the night prior when he'd caught Bakugou sneaking out of Ochako's room. Bakugou hissed at him to shut his fat fucking mouth, but Kirishima had just laughed. No, more like _roared _with laughter. Bakugou had to clamp a hand over his mouth before he woke anyone up. He'd dragged Kirishima outside, past a confused attendant at the front desk, and threw him outside.

"Wait, a sec, Bakugou!" Kirishima had blurted out. "I'm not gonna say anything if that's what you're worried about!"

"She's mine," Bakugou had snapped. "That's all you fuckers need to know."

Kirishima had raised his hands in defeat. "I know, I know. It just took _you _forever to figure it out."

Bakugou had noticed the sideways glances Deku had been giving him and Ochako, too. He bet that little shit had figured it out before they became a little more open with affection.

"Shut up!" Bakugou barked while sitting forward in his chair. "That was different!"

"How?" Ochako watched him curiously. Bakugou refused to meet her stare.

"I don't fucking trust anyone. I'm the Prince of Champion's Peak, the next in line for the damn throne. I can't afford to have snakes in my corner when I've got an entire kingdom at risk if I do something stupid. I can't put my faith everyone who tries to play nice!"

"Dude, you gotta trust us!" Kirishima argued. "We can be the reason one of us lives or dies! I trust you with my life. Give me the same respect!"

Bakugou's eyes widened. "What?!"

"Are you _not _trustworthy?!" Kirishima shot back. "I've been around you long enough to know you got layers. You're an asshole on the surface, but deep down, you're a caring, still asshole guy who just wants to save his people!"

"Hey!" Bakugou raged while Ochako burst into a fit of laughter.

She placed a hand on his clenched fist, and it had an instant calming effect on him. His red gaze flitted between the two people smiling back at him. Kirishima's razor-sharp, boyish grin, and Ochako's radiant smile hit him like a freight train. He was kidding himself if he thought he couldn't trust these idiots. Bakugou may never admit it, at least not to the man sticking his tongue out at him, but Bakugou realized the bond forging between them.

"Fine," Bakugou huffed while snatching Kirishima's sake cup from his outstretched hand. "I fucking get it. Don't let it go to that shitty hair of yours."

Kirishima grinned. "Noted!"

After they ate, and Ochako packed Deku's lunch, they headed back to the inn to see how deciphering the riddle was going. Ochako planned to hole up in her room to rake through the faerie text. She'd brought another one of the many books with her; this one talked about dragons. Hopefully, she'd find out what kind of magic this dragon had before they faced it. When they arrived back to the inn and knocked on his door, Deku didn't answer. Kirishima twisted the knob and walked in.

"Deku! We brought you some…"

Deku sat in the middle of the floor, hunched over his knees as he scribbled notes down on sheets of paper. Numerous crumpled and loose sheets littered the surrounding floor. His muttering hadn't stopped. It had gotten worse in the hour and a half since they'd left him to his own devices. Kirishima shot Ochako a bewildered look, who raised a finger to her lips. She placed Deku's food on the floor next to him and backed away.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Bakugou questioned with a sour look.

"He's just in the zone," Ochako answered. "We'll let him work and check on him later this afternoon. It's still early."

"Can't leave him in that state for too long, or he might short circuit," Kirishima teased. "I'm gonna take a nap. Can't face a dragon tired!"

"You're an idiot," Bakugou muttered. He turned to Ochako, who had snuck the faerie book from Deku's side and stepped back as if she feared disturbing him. She waved them out of the room, and once the door clicked behind her, she turned to Kirishima and Bakugou.

"Katsuki, can you go into town and find us a regional map?" she asked. "The one we have is most likely outdated now."

"Where the hell am I supposed to find that?" he deadpanned.

Ochako grinned. "You're smart. I know you'll figure it out!"

"She's saying she needs you out of her hair," Kirishima teased.

"Fuck off," Bakugou snapped while glaring at the other man.

"Keep quiet!" Ochako hissed.

Bakugou rolled his eyes. "Anything else for you, _Princess_?"

It was her turn to look annoyed. "No, _Prince_. I think we've got everything else covered."

Why did her saying his title make his breath catch in his throat?

* * *

After more nagging from Ochako, Bakugou trudged out into the streets to locate a map. He didn't know shit about this town; hell, he didn't know shit about this _timeline!_ Ochako suggested he find the market and ask around. Had she forgotten his lack of social skills?! Kirishima would have been a better choice. He was charismatic, and people took a liking to him. Bakugou knew his personality and way of speaking was off-putting. He voiced these valid concerns to Ochako, who told him he'd have to learn how to talk with people someday.

If he planned to be king.

She was fucking right, but he wasn't ready to face the task now. Bakugou ground his teeth together and surveyed the town as he walked past the various inns. His gaze drifted upward to the sky. The clouds had gotten thicker, darker, and more menacing off in the distance with the earthy scent of rain hanging in the air. Bakugou focused back on his task, eyes wandering over the townspeople bustling about their own business. None of them gave him a second glance; it felt nice not to be the center of attention like he was in his timeline.

Once he traveled past the inns, the dirt path opened to shops with worn signs stating what they sold: fabrics, shoes, and magical equipment, to name a few. Bakugou stormed into the fabric store; the door slamming against the wooden wall behind it.

"Hey!" he yelled to no one in particular.

The store had the fabrics organized in a spectrum going from the blackest of night to blinding white with every vibrant color in between. They'd placed little stations with spools of yarn, and items needed for sewing were strategically in the middle of the store. A young girl, who looked no older than twelve, stared at Bakugou, wide-eyed. That didn't stop him from stomping over to her.

"Hey kid," he began. "Where can I find maps in this stupid town?"

She said nothing, instead, shying away from him with fear in her eyes. Goddammit, he'd get nowhere with the brat if he kept scaring her. Bakugou took a deep breath, eyebrows furrowing together.

"Look, kid. I didn't mean to scare you or whatever. I'm looking for somewhere to buy maps. Where do I go?"

She still said nothing, but she stopped backing away. Her doe, ice-blue eyes studied him as if still unsure if he was a threat. Bakugou silently thanked Ochako for talking him out of wearing his gauntlets if they weren't in battle.

"Who is it, Reliana?"

Bakugou glanced over to see a man approaching them. His ivory, bone-straight locks reached down to his waist contrasted with his caramel-colored skin. He kept it in a neat French braid tossed over broad shoulders. He paused, peach-colored yarn in hand, and Bakugou held his gaze. There was something different, strange even, about his slate-gray eyes. They were almond-shaped, glittering like a start-filled galaxy as he gave Bakugou a disrespectful once over. His straight nose, pointed ears lined with silver studs, and a smile with canines sharp enough to slice through flesh accentuated his youthful appearance. He regarded the intruder frightening Reliana with practiced poise.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"I fucking hope someone in this town isn't useless," Bakugou replied while crossing his arms. "Country maps, where do I find 'em?"

Reliana grasped onto the man's black cloak that seemed too warm for the humidity in this town. "Vasilios, can you make him leave please?"

"Don't be an asshole, kid!" Bakugou growled.

"She asked you to leave."

Bakugou blinked at this motherfucker's audacity. "Fuck you, Pixie Bitch! I was leaving, anyway."

Vasilios patted Reliana's head. "I'll take care of him."

Now that was rich. This frail piece of shit thought he could take him on?! "I'll murder your ass right now! Step outside!"

Vasilios brushed past Bakugou, dismissing him like he would a buzzing fly. "Your mannerisms leave much to be desired, _little fool_."

"_Who the fuck are you talking to?!_" Bakugou exploded as he stomped after him.

The second he exited, Vasilios shot him a sly grin and crossed his arms behind his back, not at all phased by the pops emitting from Bakugou's open palms.

"You need a map, no? Follow me, little fool."

"That's it, I'm blowing your fucking head off!"

Vasilios turned his back to Bakugou, and it took every inch of strength not to yank him back by that stupid fucking collar and destroy him. He had some nerve talking to him like he was some insignificant bug not worth squishing because what good would it do? The silky way he called him "little fool" got his blood boiling to the point he thought his entire body may detonate. Despite his jabs to irritate him, Pixie Dick knew where Bakugou could find a map. It was more important than his pride, but for half a second, Bakugou envisioned snapping that slender neck of his.

"Oh dear, you wouldn't start a brawl in the middle of town, would you?"

Vasilios whirled to face him while backing away. Arms still crossed behind his back as he bent forward with a playful grin. "That's something a fool would do."

Bakugou bit the inside of his cheek. "Show me where I can get a map and then get wrecked."

Vasilios hummed in response as Bakugou trailed after him.

"Where the fuck are we going?" Bakugou demanded.

Once again, to the prince's irritation, Vasilios didn't answer. They continued walking along the path of stores until they reached a small one with no sign over its door.

"Where's your sign?" Bakugou taunted, desperate to do anything to piss him off. "Too poor to afford it?"

Vasilios waved a hand, long black nails noticeable despite the ever-darkening sky. "There's no need. My name alone brings customers far and wide to my shop." He paused before opening the door and said, "_That_ is success."

"Whatever asshole," Bakugou grumbled as he entered.

This shop differed from the yarn shop. Instead, its shelves and stands were lined with travel equipment ranging from canteens to packaged tents. A pile of fresh firewood sat in a perfect stack next to the entrance with unique flint designs in a wicker basket next to them. Bakugou's eyes flickered over his surroundings until he landed on what he needed.

"Holy shit, this has been annoying," Bakugou muttered to himself as he snatched a map from the stack on a mahogany round table in the center of the shop.

Bakugou took out some money Ochako had given him and tossed it to Vasilios, who moved fast enough to catch each coin, to Bakugou's irritation.

"That should be more than enough. You don't fucking deserve it after being such a dick."

Vasilios cocked his head to the side. "And your actions are not, as you say, 'being a dick'?"

"I don't give a shit if I'm a dick!" Bakugou seethed.

"Your inability to communicate may cost you dearly, little fool."

Before Bakugou could give a vicious response, fists raised to blow shit up, Vasilios's eyes glowing sky blue halted his impending blow up. It disappeared a second later, making Bakugou doubt if he saw it.

"Where are you traveling to?" Vasilios questioned while folding his arms behind his back.

"Tch," Bakugou scoffed while turning to exit. "Not something you'd no shit about, you goddamn egret."

As the door slammed harder than necessary, Vasilios chuckled and walked behind the counter. His slender fingers brushed over its worn surface as he leaned over it, elbows resting on it. He toyed with a strand of his hair, a devious grin crossing his features.

"You have much to learn, little fool."


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the last chapter, and the last story I will upload to FF. Net. If you want to continue Vermillion, follow me on AO3 as HazelRoses. Even with as a guest, you can leave comments! You can follow me on Twitter, too, as HazelRoses1 for sneak peeks and some stories that are Twitter only!**

* * *

Bakugou returned to the inn and twisted Ochako's door. He found her in a similar state to what they'd left Deku in: in the middle of the floor surrounded by scattered paper and a faerie text in her lap. Her mahogany locks framed her face as she hunched over the book, her back pressed against the bed's frame.

"You're gonna fuck up your back sitting like that," Bakugou said.

For once, Ochako didn't jump. She seemed too focused on her task, fingers darting out to flip a page, then scribbling something on the paper next to her. "Yeah, I know. I'm gonna move in a second."

She didn't, though. Instead, she continued to stare at the text; her focus zeroed in on the book. Bakugou knew if he didn't make her change positions, she'd sit there another hour before realizing she needed to stretch. They couldn't have her lagging tomorrow because her back hurt. Everyone needed to be at their best. Bakugou tossed the map on the bed and pushed her, breaking her concentration. A playful grin crossed his features when she sat up and glared at him.

"Hey, you jerk!"

Bakugou plopped down onto her bed. "I bet your back already fucking hurts, doesn't it, Cheeks?"

She exhaled in annoyance. "Maybe a little. You still didn't have to push me, though!"

"Yeah I did," Bakugou drawled. "You wouldn't have moved if I didn't make you."

"You're probably right," Ochako responded with an embarrassed smile. "You found a map fast. Can I have it, please?"

A muscle in Bakugou's jaw ticked as he handed her the parchment paper. "I found it thanks to some asshole, merchant dick."

"That's a long insult," Ochako mused.

"He _was_ an asshole," Bakugou argued, "and he kept calling me 'little fool'."

Ochako giggled. "What the heck happened?! You must have done something."

"I didn't do shit!"

Ochako smacked his arm. "I know you, and I bet you did!"

Bakugou laid down flat and linked his fingers behind his head. "I just scared a kid in some shop. He kept getting all wise on me, like he was some all-knowing guru."

"What did you do to the kid?!" Ochako demanded.

"Nothing!" Bakugou exclaimed. "I just fucking asked for a map! It's not my fault the little brat was afraid of her own damn shadow!"

"Not being able to talk to people might cost you," Ochako warned while opening the parchment.

"Tch, that's what the egret said."

Ochako's eyes widened, and she burst into a fit of laughter. "You called him an egret?!"

Bakugou tried to keep frowning, but her laughter made the corner of his lips curve up. "You're damn right."

Ochako's laughter turned into howls as she fell to her side, gripping her stomach for dear life. Bakugou leaned over to tug a section of her hair.

"Cut it out, will you!"

"Hey!" Ochako tried to sound authoritative, but it came out as a squeak because she still struggled to stop laughing.

After a few tries to get the giggles under control, Ochako calmed enough to study the map. Bakugou watched as her finger brushed along the paper, her eyes shifting between it and her notes.

"The text says that the Deianira is cloaked by magic in a cave," she began. "We need the answer to the riddle before we can move forward."

"Gotta see if the damn nerd figured it out yet," Bakugou said.

Instead of getting up to walk to Deku's room, Bakugou laid on his side facing Ochako and tried to ignore the warm sensation spreading in his chest. She met his gaze, those cinnamon-colored eyes tearing down his every wall. Bakugou watched her bashful smile as a blush crept across her skin. She shifted her legs underneath her and winced.

"I fucking told you your back would start hurting," Bakugou chastised. "Lay on your stomach."

"Okay," Ochako whispered while shifting paper aside.

She laid on the floor and Bakugou got up and situated himself on the backs of her legs. His warm hands gripped her thighs. To his annoyance, her leggings didn't allow him to feel her skin like he wanted. Neither did her burgundy long shirt that covered her round bottom. The outline of her curves woke the lust swirling inside him. It had been building for some time, and although Bakugou had grown a little impatient, he wouldn't rush. The chase was also part of the fun. He wanted Ochako begging him to do terrible things to her. He couldn't wait to turn her into a horny mess pleading for his touch.

"Where does it hurt?" Bakugou asked.

Ochako pointed to her right hip. "Low back on that side."

Bakugou hiked her shirt up to expose her skin, struggling to keep his body from responding. He used the warmth of his quirk to heat his hand, then pressed the heel of his palm into the sore area. Ochako's eyes closed with contentment, a soft sigh emitting from her as she exhaled. She melted as Bakugou kneaded her taut muscles.

"You're very talented with your hands," Ochako murmured.

"You have no idea," Bakugou said lowly.

He watched in amusement as her face flushed. "Katsuki!"

He rolled his eyes and continued his work, using his knuckles to dig into knots. She jerked underneath him.

"Your back is a fucking mess!" he chided. "You need your entire back worked on, Round Face!"

"Um, well would you do it?"

"Yeah, I'll fucking do it, needy woman. Take your shirt off."

Bakugou stood and realized the gravity of what he'd asked her to do. He tried to tell himself it wasn't a big deal; the material would make it more difficult for him to work out the kinks than if she'd just taken it off. His imagination ran rampant about seeing her shirtless. However, he bet Ochako had never taken her shirt off in front of a man before. This was a big fucking deal, and if he were honest with himself, it was to him, too. He imagined what she'd look like with just a bra many times. Shit, he needed to fix this.

"Wait, Ochako, you don't have to take off your shirt," Bakugou blurted out. "Fuck, I didn't think before I asked. I can massage your back with your shirt on."

Ochako sat up, fingers toying with the hem, and she bit her lip.

"I've never done this before," she admitted. "I'm so nervous!"

"Like I said, you don't have to take it off," he pointed out.

"Yeah, but it would be easier without it, right?" Ochako questioned.

Bakugou shrugged. "Yeah, but I don't give a shit either way."

That was a fucking lie, but he didn't want to make a big deal about it and end up making her more nervous.

Ochako's face fell. "You don't?"

"No."

A troubled expression crossed her features as she scrunched the end of her shirt between her hands. Copper locks fell to cover her face, to Bakugou's confusion. What the hell just happened?! All he said was he didn't care if she took her shirt off. His comment shouldn't make her sad; it should make her comfortable that it wouldn't bother him if she kept the damn thing on!

"Why are you acting like that?!" Bakugou demanded.

"You just said you don't care if I take my shirt off," Ochako deadpanned. "Way to make a girl feel unattractive!"

"What?!"

She was pouting because he didn't say, "Yes, rip your shirt off"?! Bakugou wasn't used to trying to keep another person happy. He couldn't wrap his head around how she came to that conclusion from such a simple comment, but Bakugou knew he'd better fix it quick. He didn't want her angry at him again. Fuck, why did he give a shit?! Liking someone was for the birds.

"Hey," Bakugou began while tilting her chin up to look at him. "I don't understand how to fucking talk to you. Of course, I want your shirt off, dummy. I want you _fucking naked_."

She let out a garbled cry at his confession, but before she responded, Bakugou captured her lips. Their kiss was so tender, the opposite of the dominating make-out sessions they'd shared so far. Ochako's hands cupped his cheek as she kissed him back with fervor, and when they parted, she gave him a soft smile before reaching for her shirt again. Bakugou gave her his full attention. His tongue darted out to lick dry lips as Ochako exposed creamy skin inch by inch. What a fucking goddess. Bakugou sat forward, staring as she flung the shirt to the side and covered her chest.

"No," Bakugou ordered, reaching out to remove her hands. "I wanna see you… please."

"I've never heard you say please before," Ochako murmured.

"Tch, get used to it. I'm not doing anything without your fucking permission."

Ochako nodded, glancing away before she grew the courage to look at him. Bakugou's red eyes drank her in, struggling not to reach out to cup her full breasts. The black sports bra contrasted with her pale skin perfectly.

"Turn over."

Ochako did as instructed, unhooking her bra while keeping the cups in place, then laid down. Bakugou's cock responded; he couldn't stop it. His dick ached, demanding to be inside his mage, but he swallowed, shoved his dirty thoughts away, and set to work at massaging her back. For thirty minutes he worked, focusing most of his time on her shoulders and upper back. She held most of her tension there, probably from using her staff. She let out a pained grunt when he focused on tight spots, but by the end, her soft snoring reached his ears, and he grinned.

"It's not nap time, Ochako!" he exclaimed, making her jump as he got off.

"It was such a nice nap, though!" she whined while rubbing her eyes and yawning.

Ochako sat up and stretched her arms over her head. Bakugou's brain almost exploded as heat rushed to his cheeks. He whirled away and stood, putting distance between them before he did something stupid.

"What's the matter?" Ochako asked in confusion.

"You're not wearing a fucking a shirt, and if your tits keep moving like that, I'm putting them in my mouth!"

Ochako scrambled to re-hook her bra and toss on her shirt. "Don't say things like that, Katsuki!"

"It's not a lie!"

After she dressed, Ochako climbed to her feet, unable to make eye contact with him. Bakugou was on her in a second and lifted her chin. He kissed her once more.

"Stop putting your head down," he murmured, reaching up to run his fingers through her locks. "I want you to look at me."

Her gaze shifted to meet his, and she smiled. It was beautiful, content, and something he'd go to hell and back to keep on her beautiful face.

"Let's check on the nerd," Bakugou said while pulling her toward the door.

"Wait, a second!" Ochako called, running back to grab the map.

They left for Kirishima and Deku's room. When they entered, they saw that Deku had scattered loose paper all over the floor. Kirishima was sound asleep on the bed with a pillow thrown over his head.

"How's it going, Deku?" Ochako ventured.

Deku continued staring at the paper in his hand, back against the wall and knees drawn up. His tired eyes glanced over at the woman speaking to him, but they seemed unfocused.

"Did you figure it out or not, you goddamn nerd?!" Bakugou snapped.

Deku's expression didn't change at first, but as he focused, a bright grin crossed his features. "I think I have!"

Bakugou walked over to Kirishima, grabbed the pillow he'd covered his head with, and smacked him with it. "Rise and shine, Princess Shitty Hair!"

"Dammit, Bakugou, five more minutes!" Kirishima cursed before wrapping his arm around the unsuspecting man's waist and slamming him onto the bed next to him.

"Get the fuck off me!" Bakugou roared.

Kirishima ignored him and used his quirk to pin the blonde down. "Five minutes I said…"

Ochako and Deku laughed as Bakugou struggled to break free. They knew better than to wake up Kirishima from within arm's reach. The poor man was always so confused when he first woke up that he grabbed whatever… or whoever was closest to cuddle with.

"You've got three seconds before I destroy this whole fucking room!" Bakugou bellowed, still unable to break free of Kirishima's hold.

Kirishima had him pinned to his side, face nuzzling Bakugou's neck. "Mmm, you smell good, blasty boy."

"Blasty boy?!"

Ochako darted over to the bed and brushed her fingers along Kirishima's jaw. If she didn't do something, Bakugou would blow up their room, and she didn't have the money to fix the building.

"Eijirou, you gotta wake up, and let Katsuki go! Deku solved the riddle!"

Kirishima cracked open one eye. "He figured it out?"

Ochako gave Deku a pleading stare, and he jumped in a second later.

"Yes!" Deku exclaimed. "If you guys gather around, I can tell you my thoughts!"

Kirishima yawned, released Bakugou who scrambled away and struggled to a sitting position. "Man, I was sleeping so good!"

"We could tell," Deku teased before waving them over. "Okay, this is what I have."

Bakugou's heavy breathing caught Kirishima's attention, making him smile and shoot Bakugou a wink.

"You're a fucking weirdo!" Bakugou spat, blushing hard. "Who just grabs someone and cuddles them?!"

"I can tell who needs cuddling and who doesn't."

Ochako burst into another fit of giggles as they sat around Deku. "You guys are too much!"

They leaned in closer as the Paladin pointed to the only sheet of paper that had legible writing on it.

"The riddle is, 'one of seven noble gifts the gods bestowed. We are suppressed yet do not desist. I reveal my charms through confident smiles that mortals cannot resist. With intent to cause harm, I grin and smirk with only selfish intent. With unyielding strength, I break all forged links and refuse to ever repent. A bruised ego's shield, a guardian for shame. I have many roles I play. For good or for bad, you get to choose, but beware of my lofty ways."

Deku's finger pointed to the first line. "You have to pull minor connecting pieces, and that's how I got my answer."

"What's the answer?" Ochako asked.

"Pride."

"Pride?" Kirishima repeated while adjusting his red bandana that shifted during his nap.

Deku nodded, brushing evergreen tresses out of his face. "One of seven gifts. Charms and confident smiles. Selfish intent. Bruised ego's shield and a guardian for shame." Deku flipped the page over. "This gift can be good or bad, and it has the potential to be lofty or self-righteous."

"I get it," Ochako murmured. "The seven deadly sins. Pride is one of them."

"How is it a seven deadly sin if it's a gift from the gods?" Kirishima asked.

"Well, not all gods are righteous," Deku continues. "It emphasizes that it depends on the person using this gift. Someone who has pride in their work or pride in caring for the sick is using it for good, but someone whose pride causes harm to others, it's a sin."

"Ain't nothing wrong with pride," Bakugou interjected.

Deku's gaze shifted over to him. "When it doesn't impede missions, relationships, or hurt others, pride is great."

Bakugou didn't miss Deku's underlying meaning. Bakugou's pride had caused many issues, but it was the only thing keeping him halfway sane after fate dealt him the worst hand in history. He clung to it, using it to hide his fear and suffering. The part of the riddle that talked about a bruised ego's shield and guardian for shame made perfect sense. Bakugou lived it every day.

"Alright, now what?" Bakugou asked.

"Let's look at the map for places with pride in its name," Ochako quipped.

She rolled it open, and they sat in silence as they searched. They didn't find a location with "pride" in the name.

"What about this?" Kirishima asked, pointing to an area they'd already glanced at.

Ochako picked it up and studied it. "Ego Terrain."

"Hmm, Ego might be a synonym for pride," Deku mused, putting his thumb to his chin. "If the word pride isn't on the map, and is there anything else it could relate to?"

"Let's go through it again to double check," Ochako suggested.

They studied the map again, and Ego Terrain was the only area pride might link to. They needed more information on it. Bakugou had taken Ochako to Vasilios. Maybe the egret had some knowledge on Ego Terrain that would be helpful to them. As they traveled, the clouds had darkened with lightning flicking along the underside of them, so they rushed over to his shop to avoid getting caught in the impending downpour.

"This is the guy you called an egret?" Ochako asked.

She tried hard to stop herself from cackling as Bakugou rolled his eyes. "He is a fucking egret!"

When they entered the shop, Bakugou saw Vasilios standing behind the counter giving him a teasing simper.

"Back already?" Vasilios questioned. His gaze fell on Ochako, and he moved from behind the desk. "Who's this maiden?"

"Ochako Uraraka," she answered with a bright smile. "It's nice to meet you! I'm sorry Katsuki is so rude."

"Hey!" Bakugou snapped. "You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Not when your manners are crap!" she shot back.

Vasilios chuckled. "It seems she is the tamer of fools, is she not?"

"I will blow you the fuck up, Pixie Bitch!" Bakugou exploded.

Ochako sighed. "Anyway, we are traveling and need information about Ego Terrain. Can you help?"

Vasilios stroked his chin. "Ego Terrain, you say? It is a treacherous stretch of land that many avoid because of its strange weather patterns and vicious monsters. May I ask why you want to visit Ego Terrain?"

"None of your fucking business," Bakugou replied. "Just answer the question!"

"In due time," Vasilios replied, shifting his snowy braid over his shoulder. "Ochako, was it? Do you mind if I call you by your first name?"

"I don't mind," she answered while glancing around his shop. Her gaze stopped on a specific display, and she beelined for it.

It had potions of all kinds lined up and categorized. Her fingers lingered on the one labeled "power booster". She then picked up another bottle that had "endurance" written in neat cursive on it.

"Is the power booster made with Flitling's Root?" Ochako asked while turning the bottle over in her hand, the neon green liquid sloshing against the sides.

"Indeed, it is," Vasilios replied. "I sense that you are a mage, yes? A faerie mage, I suppose?"

Ochako smiled. "Yes! I'm from the Faerie Mainlands! Most people can't guess that."

"Faerie mages are educated on how to create potions and where the best ingredients come from. If you've heard of Flitling's Root, something often overlooked when creating power booster potions, you must be a faerie mage."

Ochako's cheeks brightened at his praise. "You're very knowledgeable. I'm sorry, what was your name?"

"Call me Vasilios, little dove," he replied sauntering over to her and resting a hand on the display table.

"So, she gets to be a dove and I'm the fool?!" Bakugou raged.

"She doesn't act like a fool, so yes," Vasilios answered, amusement lacing his voice.

Bakugou didn't know how much longer he could stand not yanking this asshole up by his throat and blasting him into ashes. He also didn't like how familiar he seemed with Ochako, and when Vasilios placed a hand on her shoulder, something inside Bakugou erupted. It was hot and angry, making him bare his teeth and stalk toward them.

Ochako's eyes widened when Bakugou snatched Vasilios's hand away.

"Don't touch her, _ever_!" Bakugou snarled.

"Bakugou, stop it!" Ochako protested.

Vasilios studied the bristling man before his glance shifted to Ochako, who glared at Bakugou. Vasilios's eyebrow quirked, as did the corner of his mouth.

"My apologies," he said with a slight bow. "Now before tempers rise any further, Ochako, would you tell me why you want to travel to Ego Terrain?"

"Oh, yes!"

Ochako placed a thumb to her mouth and remained silent for a moment. "We're looking for something, and that's where we've been instructed to go."

"Interesting. Ego Terrain earned its name because pride is often what drives people to go there. There is no human civilization, and it has almost every landscape imaginable. It's a wild, dense forest with sporadic waterfalls and caves. Some areas are dry dessert, while others have mountains. As I've mentioned, many violent beasts live there and have no qualms with destroying nosy humans."

"Ha! We'll just destroy any beasts that are stupid enough to fight us!" Bakugou boasted.

Vasilios's gaze drifted over to them. "I'm sure you will, little fool."

"Goddammit, you egret!"

After Ochako calmed him enough so he wouldn't destroy Vasilios shop, Vasilios showed her on the map the most dangerous areas while Bakugou stormed outside. Ochako pointed out that he couldn't destroy Vasilios's shop because he had magical items, potions, and equipment they'd need for the journey. Plus, he probably wouldn't help them learn more about Ego Terrain if he did. Still, Bakugou was fuming. He was more pissed about Vasilios touching Ochako. She was his and no one could lay a finger on her.

Bakugou blinked. Where the hell did that come from? The sheer possessiveness over her surprised the hell out of him. So did the absolute rage; He wanted to rip out Vasilios's throat for daring to touch her. It was like Bakugou's brain saw him as a threat, and he reacted as if the other male tried to take his possession away.

"She's not a fucking thing to own," he chided himself, staring up at the darkened clouds.

Bakugou tried to calm down by listening to the deep rumble of thunder echoing in the distance. He guessed they had less than five minutes before the torrential downpour started. The sound of a door opening and closing alerted him to Ochako's presence, but Bakugou couldn't bring himself to turn around. Normally, he didn't give a shit about how his actions came across, but this time, he felt a hint of embarrassment. His outburst came as a surprise to everyone… except for that fuck Vasilios. Bakugou didn't miss the small simper crossing his thin lips. Did he have some sort of quirk that controlled people?

"Katsuki," Ochako called while stopping at his side.

Bakugou didn't look at her, he couldn't. Instead, he forged ahead, planning to hole up in his room until the next morning. A bath didn't sound half bad either.

"Wait!"

He didn't and hated himself for it. Bakugou wanted to face her, but he was a fucking coward. What the hell had gotten into him? Why did he give a shit how they perceived his actions? He guessed Vasilios was onto something by calling him a fool. That made his anger return tenfold.

"Katsuki, what's wrong?!" Ochako demanded, jogging to step in front of him. "Please, I don't understand what's going on!"

"I just want some fucking space, okay!" the blonde snapped while trying to walk around her.

Ochako held her ground and stepped in his path again. "Talk to me, Katsuki. I'm on your side, and I just want to help, so let me."

Bakugou growled in response, but the longer he gazed into those cinnamon eyes, concern etched on her features, the stronger his urge to wrap her in his arms became. Ochako must have read his mind because she embraced him and rested her head against his chest. He pulled her flush against his body, rested his chin on top of her head, and sighed.

"I just didn't like that fucker touching you," he mumbled into her hair, stopping to sniff it.

"Are you sniffing me?" Ochako asked, glancing up at him.

"Maybe!" he snapped. "I don't know what the fuck is happening, Cheeks. I just feel… different. I can't fucking describe it. I wanted to rip his arms off for touching you, and I couldn't control that growl. I don't growl, what the fuck?"

Bakugou's mouth clamped shut as raindrops burst from the full clouds. He needed to get away from Vasilios's stupid fucking shop because untethered wrath still swirled in his chest. He grabbed Ochako's hand and dragged her toward the inn.

"That's weird," Ochako mused. "Yeah, you're right. You didn't seem like yourself back there."

"Pixie Bitch probably has some magic or quirk he used on me. He's an asshole."

"I like him!" Ochako exclaimed. "He's very respectful and knowledgeable."

Another deep growl burst from his throat as he whirled toward and bared his teeth. Bakugou froze, blinking owlishly. "What the fuck was that?!"

Ochako's eyes had gone as wide as saucers. "I have no clue! I'll check you out when we get back. The growling is kind of... I don't know… interesting?"

"Tch, you'd like some shit like that."

By the time they returned to the inn, a torrential downpour had soaked the lands. Lightning forked across the blackened sky with thunder cracking close behind. Ochako tried to run, but Bakugou forced her to walk the rest of the way. He claimed being out in the rain calmed his mind. She pointed out that getting struck by lightning may also clear his mind, just not in the way he wanted.

"I'm soaked!" she whined, wrapping her arms around her body and shivering, "And I'm freezing!"

"You're such a fucking whiner!" he teased.

Ochako puffed out her cheeks. "You can't tell me you're not cold! I see goosebumps!" She poked his exposed arm. "That sleeveless shirt isn't warm enough!"

"It's not," Bakugou replied as they walked down the hallway. "I'm just tougher than you, Mochi Face."

Ochako let out an exasperated sigh. "No, you're more difficult!"

They separated into their rooms to gather clothes for a bath. With dried clothes held away from his wet body, Bakugou traveled toward the bath. Afterward, he'd grab the mage, the nerd, and the dipshit so they could get dinner. Tomorrow, they'd set out for Ego Terrain. It was half a day's travel to reach the border, then they'd have to search the land for this cave hidden by magic. She explained what their task was to Vasilios without giving too much. They didn't know who was an enemy or an innocent bystander. He helped them narrow down a five-mile radius to search. He'd take that over the thousands of miles stretch they initially faced.

Bakugou pushed thoughts of tomorrow away once he entered the changing room. This would be his time to relax and mentally prepare for tomorrow. He walked over to a tall cubby and placed his clean clothes inside. In front of it sat folded towels, bars of soap, and a back scrubber. Fuck yes, there was nothing more satisfying than scouring his skin. He needed to cleanse the day's bullshit off him. He'd have a fresh layer to deal with tomorrow.

Bakugou moved behind a tatami sheet and stripped out of his clothes. Even though they were wet, he still folded them and left them on the table. He'd make Ochako magic them dry later. Just as he grabbed the complimentary essentials and wrapped a towel around his waist, he heard footsteps behind him.

"Bakubro! You should have told us you were headed to the bath!"

The blonde sighed irritably and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Can I have two fucking seconds away from you extras?!"

"Don't be like that, Kacchan," Deku called. "I'll wash your back!"

"Fuck off!" Bakugou spat while barging past them and entering the bath.

Thank fuck it was a spacious bath with six bathing areas on each side. There was no reason the two shitheads should bathe next to him. Bakugou walked over to the station at the far end of the room…

Only for Kirishima and Deku to follow him like excited puppies, grinning and at ease. Bakugou watched them, remembering when he planned to gain their loyalty to exploit. Being in a world where his prince status didn't matter taught him more than he liked to admit. These idiots weren't just tools to further his goals. He gave a shit about what happened to them. Bakugou bit the inside of his cheek; caring for others felt just as foreign and un-fucking-comfortable as he remembered.

"Alright let's hurry up!" Kirishima began. "I'm starving!"

"You're a fucking bottomless pit!" Bakugou roared.

Deku sat to his right while Kirishima plopped down on his left. "I'm pretty hungry, too."

Bakugou rolled his eyes.

"Because you've been thinking so hard, nerd."

Deku shot him a boyish smile. It looked so innocent despite the immense power lurking underneath the surface. Bakugou couldn't wait to see the little shit unleash his full power. If this alabaster dragon was the badass Ochako said it was, they were in for a tough fight.

Fucking bring it.


End file.
